Qui aime bien, châtie bien
by Midwintertears
Summary: FANFICTION TERMINEE! Slash RWDM, SBSR et LLHG! Au Square Grimault, Ron déprime, Sirius décide de le consoler et découvre que...
1. Ce crétin de Malfoy!

Titre : Qui aime bien, châtie bien

Auteur : Midwintertears, et oui, encore moi !

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi (hélas !) mais à la grande Jojo !

Avertissement : Slash. On n'aime pas le slash ? Alors, c'est en haut à droite que ça se passe !

Résumé : Ron déprime au Square Grimault, Sirius cherche à le réconforter, ils entament une longue discussion à propos de... Slash (mais pas Ron/Sirius, ils sont juste les personnages principaux)

Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce sentiment, mais je ne me sens pas particulièrement fière de cette fanfiction. Je l'ai écrite parce que ça faisait un moment qu'elle me trottait dans la tête, mais je ne suis pas convaincue du résultat, à vous de voir, si vous en avez le courage...Toutefois, je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas trop les longs dialogues qui n'en finissent pas...Ben, vous risquez de ne pas aimer....

* * *

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre 1: Ce crétin de Malfoy!

-Crétin de Malfoy !

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien, je grommelais des trucs incompréhensibles !

- Si, tu as dit « crétin de Malfoy ! », j'ai nettement entendu.

Sirius délaissa sa tasse de café pour aller s'installer à côté de Ron sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

-C'est ça, allez, raconte-moi !

-Pas envie.

Rogue passa devant eux et échangea un regard intense avec Sirius. Le Square Grimault était silencieux et désert. Dehors, il pleuvait, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Mrs Weasley d'emmener Hermione et Ginny faire les magasins. Harry devait être dans sa chambre entrain de méditer à propos de Voldemort, et tous les autres étaient partis travailler, ce qui laissait Ron et Sirius seuls au rez-de-chaussée avec Rogue. Ils attendirent que celui-ci se soit éloigné pour discuter tranquillement.

-Tu sais, je m'ennuie terriblement ! Dit Sirius, Dumbledore veut que je reste ici, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de distraction à part me faire du mouron pour vous autres, je suis vraiment heureux quand vous venez pour les vacances, mais toi...T'es pas très causant !

-Pfft...

-Allez, gamin, crache le morceau !

-Il m'a encore humilié...

-Qui ?

-Devine !

-Ah oui, ce crétin de Malfoy, et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste, ce crétin de Malfoy ?

-Il est parvenu à me ridiculiser, depuis j'ai honte de marcher dans les couloirs de l'école...

-C'était si terrible ? Combien de personnes ont été témoins ?

-Tout Poudlard !

-Quoi ? Comment il a fait ?

-C'était pendant le match...le premier match auquel je participais...et là, tout Serpentard s'est mis à chanter une chanson débile pour m'insulter et pour que je perde le contrôle...et ça a marché...On a gagné le match, mais c'est parce que Harry a pu sauver la situation désastreuse dont j'étais responsable...et quand il a voulu me défendre, il a attaqué Malfoy avec les jumeaux, et cette salope d'Ombrage les a tous les trois virés de l'équipe...

-La vache...

-Je n'ose plus regarder les autres en face...Tout est de ma faute !

-Mais quel conard ! Tu devrais te venger vite fait ! Si tu veux, je t'aide...

-Merci, mais ça va...

-Mais si, allez, primo, il n'est pas question que je laisse le meilleur de James dans cet état...

-Harry !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit « James », mais tu voulais dire « Harry », n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh oui...et secundo, ça me distrairait d'emmerder un Serpentard...J'ai toujours adoré faire ça ! Si tu veux, j'ai déjà une idée, on pourrait faire circuler des photos de Malfoy en train de faire des trucs pas très nets avec un hippogriffe...Ou avec Mme Pince, ce qui est encore pire !

-Euh...j'ai pas envie de me venger, en fait...

-Allez, fais-moi confiance, je suis un Maraudeur ! J'avais 11 ans et pendant une année entière, j'ai fait tourner en bourrique Lucius Malfoy qui était plus âgé ! Alors, son fils, laisse-moi rire, j'en fais qu'une bouchée !

-D'un côté, j'ai envie de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait, mais d'un autre, je ne veux pas m'abaisser à son niveau !

-Vraiment ? Ca t'amuse d'être son souffre-douleur ? Ne viens pas dire que tu refuses de riposter, je ne te croirais pas !

-Et pourtant si, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Euh...Parce que c'est pas bien !

Il y eut un énorme silence. Sirius considéra Ron pendant un moment, le dévisageant comme s'il l'étudiait.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est quoi pour une réponse, ça « parce que c'est pas bien ! » ? Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Bon, d'accord, on ne se connait pas très bien, mais ce n'est pas ton genre de te laisser faire par Malfoy ! Je pensais que tu étais toujours partant quand il s'agissait de faire une blague ?

-Oui, mais là...

-C'est vrai quoi, j'ai adoré quand tu as dessiné une caricature de Severus déguisé en danseuse de French Cancan et que tu l'as déposée dans son assiette au petit déjeuner...

-Severus ? Tu voulais dire « Rogue », non ?

-Ahem...c'est la journée des lapsus ! Mais, je ne trouve pas ton comportement normal...

-Quoi ?

-Normalement, tu serais ravi de te venger de ce crétin de Malfoy qui est ton ennemi éternel, un peu comme moi avec Sever...Rogue ! Alors, j'en déduis que « Parce que c'est pas bien »n'est juste qu'une excuse que tu m'as sortie pour cacher autre chose...

Ron ne répondit rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Malfoy, pour que tu sois si clément envers lui ?

-Hum...

Ron jeta un œil vers la cuisine, pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

-Tu promets de ne pas le répéter ?

-Bien sûr, je ne suis pas Queudver, je peux garder un secret !

-Ben, en fait, Malfoy, ce crétin de Malfoy...je suis amoureux de lui...

-Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Tu aimes ce crétin de Malfoy ?

-Chut, parle moins fort, s'il te plait !

Soudainement, Sirius serra Ron dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas le seul ! Murmura-t-il.

-Chut, merde, y'a Rogue qui arrive !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dit celui-ci en les surprenant.

-Ben...Dit Sirius en se dégageant rapidement, je lui fais un massage !

-Un massage ?

-Ouais, Répondit Sirius en massant les épaules de Ron, j'aide ce pauvre gamin à se détendre parce qu'il est stressé !

-Oh, stressé ?

-Oui, Professeur, c'est à cause de l'école, je subis trop pression ! Dit Ron, jouant le jeu.

-Pauvre petit ! Railla Rogue, C'est curieux, mais ce sont toujours les mauvais élèves qui se plaignent de subir trop de pression !

-Ben en fait, Intervint Sirius, Ron est stressé à cause de son Prof de Potions, qui est vraiment un sale type, et son nom c'est... C'est qui déjà, Ronnie, ce vieil emmerdeur ?

-Le Marquis de Sade !

Ron et Sirius se mirent à rire à l'unisson. Rogue croisa les bras er grogna.

-Très spirituel ! En tout cas, je vois que Potter n'a pas changé dans le choix de son meilleur ami !

-Vous parlez de Harry ou de James ? Demanda Ron, Car vous parlez de façon ambigüe...

-De Ja...de Harry ! Dit précipitamment Rogue avant de tourner les talons pour s'en aller, dédaigneux.

-Quel imbécile, ce Sev...ce Servilus !

-Je ne suis pas contre un petit massage, Dit Ron, mais pourquoi tu m'as serré dans tes bras, et ça voulait dire quoi « Je ne suis pas le seul » ?

-Euh...Commença Sirius, Tu sais qu'il y a un muscle, à la base du cou, qui accumule tout le stress, et que c'est celui-là qu'il faut masser pour...

-Sirius, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?

-Ca n'a rien d'intéressant, crois-moi...Tu sens, c'est juste ce muscle, là ?

-Aïe! Mais ça fait mal ! C'est toi, le Marquis de Sade, en fait ?

-Détends-toi, en fait, ça fait mal au début, et puis, c'est bon !

-On dirait que tu parles d'autre chose que de massage, mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas le seul quoi...Aïe !

-Chut, tais-toi, ça marchera mieux !

-Allez, gamin, crache le morceau !

-Oh, oh, comment tu m'as appelé, là ? Si moi, je suis un gamin, toi, t'es un petit bébé !

-Areuh areuh ! Allez, vide ton sac, gamin !

-Bon d'accord, bébé, je présume que tu veux la vérité ? Et bien, moi aussi je suis amoureux d'un type qui est supposé être mon ennemi...

-Qui ?

Ron pencha la tête et aperçut Rogue dans la cuisine entrain de se préparer un café.

-Noooon ?

-Si ! J'aime Sever...euh Rogue !

-Wow... C'est délirant ! Je ne suis donc pas le seul à être amoureux d'un enfoiré !

-Ouais, ben Sever...Rogue, c'est déjà mieux que Malfoy !

-Bof...Malfoy, au moins, il se lave les cheveux !

-Oui, mais il doit se les laver trop souvent, et c'est le genre à se pouponner comme une fille ! Je parie que c'est un métrosexuel, qu'il se manucure les orteils, qu'il se parfume tout le temps et qu'il s'épile là où je pense !

-A choisir, c'est préférable à un type qui n'a jamais mis les pieds de sa vie dans une salle de bain !

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

-C'est trop con, on est tous les deux amoureux du pire crétin qu'on pouvait trouver ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Ben, faire circuler des photos compromettantes de Malfoy entrain de s'épiler l'entre-jambe et puis...

-Si j'aperçois Malfoy le fute baissé, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai, mais je ne me contenterai pas de le prendre en photo...

-Tu vas le prendre tout court ? Haha !

-Pfft. C'était même pas drôle.

-Je vois que mon massage a fait effet, tu es plus détendu...

-Non, mais, si je me venge de Malfoy, il ne va pas m'aimer, au contraire...

-Et donc, tu veux rester gentil pendant qu'il te fait souffrir ? Tu es du genre dominé, c'est ça ?

-Non, mais j'aime pas faire du mal à ceux que j'aime, c'est tout !

-Ouais, ben, tu lui fais du mal en le laissant se conduire comme un crétin ! Moi, je n'ai aucun complexe à faire chier Sever...Rog ...et puis zut, Severus !

-Et tu n'en es nulle part avec lui, gamin!

-Hum...Judicieuse remarque, bébé...Mais je ne veux pas lui laisser croire que je suis prêt à me laissez faire !

-C'est pas en persécutant Malfoy comme il me persécute que je le ferai changer, en tout cas...

-Peut-être que si...Dit Simplement Sirius.

-Comment ?

-D'après ce que je sais, tu es le seul qu'il persécute ainsi...

-Il s'en prend aussi à Harry et Hermione !

-Hermione, c'est parce qu'elle est une Née-Moldue et Harry parce qu'il en est jaloux...Mais toi, pourquoi il s'en prend à toi ?

-Parce que je suis un Weasley, donc un ennemi de sa famille !

-Et il s'en prend aussi à Ginny et aux jumeaux ?

Ron réfléchit un instant : c'est vrai que Malfoy semblait l'avoir consciemment choisi pour cible.

-Non...C'est juste moi...Mais, et alors ?

-Peut-être qu'il t'aime aussi...Qui aime bien, châtie bien !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas grand choses de vos disputes d'adolescents, à part ce que j'entends quand vous revenez pour les vacances, mais je donne mon avis, c'est tout...

- Bon, d'accord, je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et on verra comment il réagit !

-Bien, alors, on en discute de ce plan pour l'humilier ?

-Putain, t'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

-Et non, je m'ennuie !

-Et si t'allais avouer tes sentiments à cet imbécile de Rogue ?

-Seulement si toi, tu avoues les tiens à ce crétin de Malfoy !

-Bon, très bien, on va faire un marché : je dis tout à Malfoy et toi tu dis tout à Rogue !

-Ouais, d'accord, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rédiger un contrat et à le signer avec notre sang !

-Sirius !

-Non, je rigole, à la place, on va cracher par terre !

-Dégueulasse !

-N'empêche que pour toi, ça va être facile !

-Comment ça ? Si c'était facile, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait !

-Toi, tu es jeune, si tu fais des erreurs, ce sera normal, et tu auras encore la force de passer à autre chose car tu as la vie devant toi, tandis que moi, si je rate mon coup...

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, ce que tu dis ! Tu n'es pas si vieux, gamin !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Quoi ? C'est parce que je suis un bébé, c'est ça ? Vous, les adultes, vous croyez toujours qu'on est trop bêtes pour vous comprendre, mais en fait, on ne l'est pas, et tu serais étonné de découvrir le nombre de choses qu'on parvient à piger...T'as quand même pas oublié que tu as un jour été jeune ?

-Azkaban m'a volé ma jeunesse, Dit sombrement Sirius, Pourtant, j'ai toujours été un grand enfant dans l'âme, mais plus rien n'est pareil après ces 12 ans entre trois murs et des barreaux...

Ron devint sombre lui aussi. Ils baissèrent tous les deux la voix instinctivement.

-Tu sais ce que je pense ? Murmura Ron, Je crois que l'amour peut tout résoudre...Te moque pas de moi en disant que je suis trop cul-cul, je suis convaincu que si tu te sens aimé, tu oublie tous tes problèmes et toutes tes faiblesses....Donc, VA DIRE A ROGUE QUE...

-Mais chuuuuuuttt !

-Me dire quoi ? Demanda à Rogue en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ?

-Que tu as une crotte de nez qui pend de ta narine gauche et que tu as l'air encore plus repoussant comme ça ! Ricana Sirius.

-Charmant ! Dit Rogue.

-Au fait, Servilo, qu'est-ce que tu penses du petit Malfoy ?

Ron sentit son cœur plonger dans les profondeurs de sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que ce satané Maraudeur avait encore comme idée saugrenue en tête ?

-Drôle de question, Black, Commenta Rogue.

-Ben, ouais, Ron était entrain de me parler de lui, et comme moi, j'ai fréquenté Lucius à Poudlard, on comparait pour déterminer lequel était le plus débile et le plus chiant ! Pour l'instant, c'est Lucius qui l'emporte, mais on aimerait avoir l'avis d'un Serpentard, et comme tu les connais tous les deux...

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir.

-Regarde, Ron, Chuchota Sirius, Le pauvre petit Severus est soumis à un véritable dilemme : d'un côté, il est tenté de dire ce qu'il pense vraiment, à savoir, que les Malfoy sont aussi cruels que bêtes; mais en même temps, par solidarité serpentardienne, il pourrait dire qu'ils sont géniaux et que nous, les Griffondors, on est des looser !

- Si tu es si intelligent, Black, ce n'était pas la peine de me demander mon avis ! Mais comme contrairement à toi, je suis du genre impartial- Weasley, cessez immédiatement de rire !-je vais te le donner : Lucius Malfoy est un idiot et un opportuniste, son fils s'engage dangereusement sur la pente qui va le mener sur la même voie, à moins que quelqu'un ne se décide à le lui faire comprendre...

Ron croisa les bras. « Il faut que quelqu'un fasse comprendre à Malfoy que s'il continue à se comporter comme un salaud, il va finir aussi pourri que son paternel ! »

-Tu vois que tu peux faire des commentaires intelligents, Servilo ! Railla Sirius.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me demander, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller ! Grommela le professeur au nez crochu avant de tourner les talons pour repartir une énième fois dans la cuisine.

- Le proverbe « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » prend toute sa signification avec toi ! Dit Ron, Comment peux-tu être aussi méchant avec quelqu'un que tu prétends aimer ?

Sirius haussa les épaules avec un sourire goguenard.

oOoOOOoOo

De retour à Poudlard, Ron n'attendait plus qu'une chose : une nouvelle confrontation avec son pire ennemi, ce qui arriva assez tôt. Ce jour-là, il s'était levé trop tard, Harry et Hermione étaient déjà partis en cours de Potions et il devait courir pour ne pas manquer celui-ci. Une voix à la fois désagréable et douce retentit à ses oreilles :

-Attention, Roi Ouistiti ! Si tu cours trop vite, tu vas t'étaler dans les escaliers...Note que je ne serais pas contre ce spectacle !

-Malfoy! Quelle joie de te revoir ! As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oh oh, que tu es drôle en faisant semblant d'être amical ! Bien sûr que j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, dans le luxe le plus complet, comme d'habitude ! Et toi, tu t'es amusé dans la porcherie de tes parents ? Ca ne sentait pas trop mauvais ?

Ron fut tenté de répondre "Non, puisque tu n'y étais pas!", mais l'ironie méchante ne faisait pas partie du plan.

- Voyons, pourquoi me parles-tu sur ce ton, moi qui voulais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases...

-T'as subi une lobotomie ou quoi ? Nous deux, repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Mais t'es complètement givré ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron avec l'air le plus candide et le plus ingénu dont il était capable.

-Parce qu'on est trop différents, espèce d'abruti ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre paysan plein de puces qui vit dans la misère alors que moi, j'ai tout ce que je veux ! Il suffit que je le demande à mon père et il me le donne !

-Il ne peut pas tout t'offrir.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non, non, non ! Dit Ron d'une voix chantante, il ne le peut pas !

-Cite-moi une seule chose qu'il ne pourrait pas m'offrir !

Ron s'approcha de Malfoy et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

-Ca !

Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Malfoy, choqué, commença par vouloir se débattre, puis il y prit goût et répondit au baiser de Ron. Et quel baiser ! Quand bien même Lucius aurait la volonté de lui offrir un tel cadeau (ce que je ne veux même pas imaginer!), pour sûr, ce ne serait pas aussi intense et aussi délicieux que ce que Ron était entrain de lui prodiguer. Il ferma les yeux et continua à l'enlacer. Était-ce vraiment Ron Weasley, son ennemi de toujours, qui lui faisait connaître un tel moment de bonheur ? Malgré les insultes, les brimades, et toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir, il avait quand même atteint son objectif inavoué : celui de le rendre amoureux de lui !

Ron relâcha son étreinte et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

"Ca y est, il est sous le charme, je peux passer à la phase B!"

-Tu sais, il y autre chose que ton père ne t'a jamais donnée...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Draco, les yeux brillants, avide de savoir quel autre délice Ron allait à présent lui proposer.

-Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il n'était pas en mesure de te le donner, mais plutôt qu'il a consciencieusement oublié de le faire...

-Ah bon ?

-Attends, viens par là...

Ron s'assis sur une marche d'escalier et fit signe à Draco de le rejoindre.

-Installe-toi à genoux sur le côté, là, et penche-toi par-dessus mes genoux...

Draco s'exécuta, intrigué.

-Comme ça ?

-Voilà.

CLAC !

Draco ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son postérieur : Ron venait de lui flanquer une fessée !

-Mais, mais...Bredouilla t'il.

-Et oui, une bonne fessée ! Ton père a clairement oublié de t'en administrer quand tu étais petit ! Alors, prends, ça, sale gosse mal éduqué !

Il lui offrit une seconde claque sur les fesses, puis une troisième, et ainsi de suite...

-Petit fifils à son papa, complètement pourri ! Pourri gâté ! Pourri gâté ! Gosse de riche ! Fils de bourgeois planqué ! Je vais t'apprendre la vie, moi ! Pourri ! Sale moutard insatiable!

La conscience de Ron, prenant la voix de Sirius, raisonna dans sa tête :

« Alors, c'est qui, le Marquis de Sade ? C'est toiiiii ! »

- Alors, ça te plait ? Demanda Ron (avec un sourire sadique, bien évidemment !)

Draco resta muet un instant, puis répondit, avec une voix frôlant l'extase :

-Oh ouiiii, continue ! Je suis un vilain garçon ! Très, très, très vilain ! Corrige-moi, je le mérite car je suis un sale petit merdeux ! Punis-moi!!

-Avec plaisir !

Ils furent interrompus par un ronronnement, suivis par des pas brusques et précipités dans le couloir. Ils levèrent les yeux. C'était Rusard et sa sale bêt...son adorable petite Miss Teigne !

-Vous n'êtes pas supposés être en cours ?

Ron et Draco se regardèrent, alarmés.

-Le cours, aaaahhhhhh !

Ils se relevèrent et s'enfuirent en courant vers les cachots. Rusard resta planté là comme un carré de salade, se demandant s'il avait rêvé ce qu'il avait vu.

-Miaouuuuwwww !

-D'accords, ma belle, j'arrête l'hydromel à partir de demain !

Ron et Draco arrivèrent au cachot complètement essoufflés. Ron entra le premier.

-10 points de moins pour ce retard, Weasley ! Beugla Rogue.

Draco apparut à la suite de Ron. Tous les Griffondors braquèrent leurs yeux insistants sur le professeur, l'air de dire : « Allez-y, quoi, retirez des points à Malfoy, il est en retard ! ». Mais bien entendu, Rogue n'en fit rien.

« Et il se dit impartial ! » pensa Ron.

-Weasley, ne restez pas planté dans l'allée, allez vous asseoir avant que je ne vous retire d'autres points.

Ron alla s'installer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Draco qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir en croisant son regard.

« Satané Rogue, j'espère que Sirius va bien lui en faire baver... Tiens, il va falloir que je lui écrive à celui-là, pour lui dire que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat et qu'il ferait mieux d'honorer la sienne avant que je le dessine habillé en danseuse de French Cancan... »

-Weasley, je peux savoir pourquoi vous souriez bêtement ? Demanda le Maitre des Potions.

-Oh pour rien.

Le reste de cours se déroula tranquillement. Les pensées de Ron ne furent jamais détournées de « ce crétin de Malfoy ».

* * *

Et voilà, comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne sens pas trop cette fic, mais si d'avantage ça plaisait, j'ai quelques idées de suite, avec les deux couples (avec l'ajout d'un troisième, tant qu'à faire, mais yûri)

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, même si c'était merdique. Je vous embrasse.

**Edit de l'auteur, environ deux ans après et un certain recul: **C'est effectivement merdique. Je ne saurais où commencer pour dire ce qui ne va pas. Pour résumer: c'est un grand bric-à-brac! Mais c'était marrant à écrire, et rien que pour ce plaisir, je ne la supprime pas, parce que c'est ça le but de la fanfiction: écrire pour soi-même, pour se faire plaisir.

**Maintenant que vous savez que je suis parfaitement au courant de ça, j'espère que ça vous empêchera de me dire dans une review que c'est nul, car je le sais déjà, merci bien.**


	2. Les lettres

Puisque vous m'avez réclamé la suite, la voilà !

Quelques remarques :

1) Il faudra que je change le titre, car _Ce crétin de Malfoy_, cela ne correspond vraiment qu'au premier chapitre. J'ai opté pour _Qui aime bien châtie bien_, je changerai pour le prochain chapitre.

2) Vous l'aurez compris, cela se déroule pendant le tome 5, mais je pense que je vais changer/ajouter/supprimer deux trois détails (genre, la mort de Sirius, car ça m'embête un peu, pas vous ? ).

3) Je vais devoir gérer trois couples slash, dont deux yaoi que vous connaissez déjà et un yûri que vous ignorez toujours, je vous laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre...

4)Passages "plus ou moins" lemon ou "plus ou moins" lime en perspective.

* * *

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre2 : Les lettres

« C'est très curieux, je pense être tombé amoureux de Weasley il y a si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été le cas...Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le lui dire, je pensais qu'il me rirait au nez, et qu'il se servirait de ça pour m'enfoncer, pour me faire payer d'appartenir à la famille ennemie de la sienne...Alors je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais je n'ai pas non plus cherché à le lui faire comprendre, j'ai même fait tout le contraire ! Chacune de nos rencontres, depuis notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, n'a été qu'échange d'insultes, et c'était toujours moi qui entamais la bagarre. Oui, je n'ai jamais fait rien d'autre que lui chercher misère, même sachant qu'il pouvait ne jamais m'aimer pour ça ! Toujours le persécuter ! Je ne suis bon qu'à ça ! Ou plutôt, je l'étais...Car maintenant qu'il a fait le premier pas, qu'il m'a embrassé, je vais peut-être pouvoir lui montrer d'autres sentiments ...Je ne sais pas, je veux encore qu'il m'embrasse, je veux encore qu'il m'enlace, et je ne suis pas contre une nouvelle salve de fessées non plus ! Oui, car je l'avais bien mérité, pour toutes les fois où je me suis mal comporté avec lui, il a bien raison de me frapper ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'en plus d'être fessé, j'étais confessé ! Je payais ma dette, en quelque sorte, la dette du salaud ! Et j'aimais ça ! Je crois que je vais aimer tout ce que ses mains me feront, que ça soit des caresses ou des claques....Serais-je sadomasochiste ? Peut-être, et alors ? Oui, je crois que j'aime quand il me fait mal !

-Draykitchou !!

Draco tourna la tête et vit Pansy Parkinson. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et frotta sa tête sur son épaule.

« Merde, voilà la chienne en chaleur ! »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon roudoudou, tu as l'air perturbé ? Demanda Pansy de sa voix de cruche.

-Qui ne serait pas perturbé après s'être fait traité de roudoudou ?

-Allons, raconte à ta Pansinette ce qui te tracasse, Mamour !

Elle commença à l'enlacer et à lui tripoter les cheveux. Il la repoussa.

- On n'est pas fiancés, combien de fois il va falloir te le dire ?

-Hihihi ! Mais c'est presque ça !

-Non, pas du tout, tu n'es même pas ma petite amie !

-Ah...

Le visage de Pansy s'assombrit. Elle tenta de le séduire en faisant « une moue adorable » agrémentée d'yeux de cocker.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourtant moi, je t'aime !

Et croiser un cocker et un pékinois, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, en tout cas, le résultat doit être moche...

-Tu me fatigues ! Fous-moi la paix !

-Mais, mais, Drackie !

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Tu veux rompre, c'est ça ?

-Comment ça, rompre ? On n'a jamais été ensemble !

-Mais moi, je croyais que...

-Et ben non ! Et si on avait été ensemble, je t'aurais jetée très vite car tu m'insupportes ! Alors, considère toi comme larguée à partir de maintenant !

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-C'est dégoutant, ce que tu me fais !

-Eh oh, t'avais qu'à pas me tourner autour, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été attiré par toi !

-Mais euh...Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque pour que tu m'aimes ?

« Des cheveux roux et un truc entre les jambes! »

-Dégage !

-Tu es méchant !

-Ah oui, je suis méchant, je suis un salaud, je le sais...Et c'est pour ça que je mérite des baffes !

« Oh oui, Weasley, viens vite me frapper, j'en ai besoin car je viens d'être méchant ! »

-Ben, en voilà une !

Pansy gifla Draco de toutes ses forces, ensuite elle s'en alla en pleurant à grand bruit.

« Je rectifie : il lui manque des cheveux roux, un truc entre les jambes et des poignets souples ! Non mais vraiment, cette baffe était de très mauvaise qualité ! Weasley, lui au moins, avec ses mains expertes, aurait mieux gérer son geste et m'aurait rossé convenablement ! Cette grosse dinde de Parkinson n'est décidément bonne à rien ! Bon, je vais essayer de retrouver mon rouquin, lui il s'y connait ! »

oOoOOOoOo

_Cher Sniffle,_

_Tu sais quoi ? Et bien, la fouine est maintenant au courrant, quand compte-tu te déclarer à la chauve-souris ? Voilà, je l'ai fait. Non seulement, je me suis vengé de lui comme tu me l'avais suggéré, mais je lui ai aussi montrer mes sentiments : je l'ai embrasser, et je lui ai donner des fessées en le traitant de fils à son papa pourri gâté ! Alors, dépêche-toi avec ta chauve-souris !_

_La belette._

Ron roula le parchemin et sélectionna un hibou de l'école pour l'envoyer à Sirius. Utiliser Coq ou Hedwige aurait été trop dangereux (et Harry aurait demandé des explications avant de prêter sa chouette). Le hibou s'envola juste au moment où Draco entra dans la volière.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-J'envoyais une lettre à ma mère parce que je n'ai pas assez de chaussettes !

-Il faut que tu me frappes encore !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je viens d'être extrêmement méchant avec Pansy Parkinson. Peut-être qu'elle le méritait car elle est vraiment stupide, mais il n'empêche que je me suis comporté comme un mufle, donc, je mérite un châtiment ! Donne-moi encore des fessées !

- Tu me demandes de te corriger ?

-Oui, comme tu l'as fait hier ! J'ai été méchant, donc, il faut me punir !

-Tu n'as quand même pas fait exprès d'être méchant rien que pour que je te frappe ?

-Pas vraiment, mais c'est une idée à creuser...

-Et, mais non ! C'était pas mon but ! Je ne veux pas t'encourager à faire le Mal !

-Mais j'ai terriblement envie que tu me fasses mal ! Je suis maso !

-Ah bon ? Dans, ce cas, dis-toi que je suis sadique, que j'aime te faire mal sans raison, juste pour le plaisir ! Mais en dehors de tout ça, tu dois bien te conduire !

-Ca je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable ! Tu ne peux pas me dresser !

Ron soupira.

« Que faire ? Je n'ai pas réussi à le changer ! » Songea le rouquin.

-Essaye quand même...d'être un peu plus sympa avec les autres humains, c'est tout ce que je te demande...En échange, je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira. « Tout ce que je veux ? Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'engage ! »

-Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait, car ça aussi j'aime bien.

-D'accord, Accepta Ron, Mais faut dire que moi aussi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser !

Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Draco caressa la joue de Ron, celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet et fit passer les doigts du blond sur ses lèvres.

- Fais-moi mal !

Ron ouvrit la bouche, laissa l'auriculaire et l'annulaire de Draco passer entre ses dents et les mordit de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que le goût chaud et métallique de son sang lui caresse la langue.

-Aïe ! Oui, c'est ça, bouffe moi les doigts !

-Euh... Je suis sadique, mais pas cannibale !

-Embrasse-moi encore !

oOoOOOoOo

Ron du quitter Draco en prétextant qu'il avait des devoirs. En vérité, il se rendait à une réunion de l'AD, et à ce stade de leur relation, il ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à lui faire confiance.

« Il y a quelque chose qui manque », Songea t'il « Oui, quelque chose fait défaut dans notre relation amoureuse...Mais est-ce vraiment une relation amoureuse ? »

Il passa la porte de la Salle-sur-demande en même temps que Luna qui arrivait par le couloir opposé.

-Salut ! J'ai hâte de suivre la leçon d'aujourd'hui ! Dit-elle de sa voix enjouée.

-Euh...oui !

-Harry explique vraiment bien, je trouve, il devrait vraiment remplacer Ombrage, et puis, il est plus gentil, et il ne te regarde pas avec ce petit sourire mesquin qu'elle a toujours !

-Tu sais, pour moi, le simple fait qu'il ne porte pas d'horribles vêtements roses, c'est déjà un bon point pour lui !

-Hé hé ! Tu sais si Hermione sera là ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle sera là, c'est quand même elle qui a eu l'idée !

-Et c'était une excellente idée ! Elle est très brillante.

-C'est sûr...

-Ah vous voilà ! Les interpella Hermione, On attendait plus que vous, vous avez du retard !

-Tu vas quand même pas t'énerver pour ça ?

- Ces réunions sont trop importantes, Ronald, essaie un peu de prendre ça au sérieux !

-On a seulement trois minutes de retard...

- Ca fait 180 secondes, Dit Luna, C'est pas beaucoup !

- Dépêchez-vous !

- Calme, Hermione, ne sois pas si énervée,Dit Harry qui s'apprêtait à commencer le cours.

- Je ne m'énerve pas ! Dit Hermione en s'énervant.

-Bon, je peux y aller ? Demanda le Survivant.

Le cours commença. Tout se déroula bien mais Hermione semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermy ? Lui demanda Ron, Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? C'est à cause du 19,5/20 que tu as eu en Histoire de la Magie ? Tu sais, c'est une très bonne note, même si c'est moins que ce que tu fais d'habitude et en tout cas moi, je...

-Mais tais-toi un peu, tu ne comprends rien, Ronald ! T'es vraiment pas psychologue, alors...

-Oui, je sais, j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, je suis un idiot qui ne comprend rien à rien, mais il suffirait que tu m'expliques ce qui...

- Tu me fatigues ! Concentre-toi un peu sur l'exercice !

Ils se séparèrent.

-Luna, Demanda Ron discrètement, Toi qui est une fille, tu peux me dire pourquoi parfois, vous êtes méchantes avec les autres sans raison ?

-Ben, tu sais, le truc qui nous arrive tous les mois...Répondit simplement Luna.

-Hermione a ses ragnagnas ? Hurla Ron sans le faire exprès.

-Parle moins fort !

Quelques personnes aux alentours, dont Hermione, l'avait entendu. Cette dernière rougit jusqu' à la racine des cheveux et traita Ron d'imbécile.

- Tu n'es pas très psychologue...Dit Luna.

-Ah toi, aussi, tu le penses ?

-En général, les filles n'aiment pas qu'on leur demande si elles ont leurs règles...C'est pas très délicat...

-Ah...

« Dans ce cas, je suis content d'aimer les hommes... Ils sont moins susceptibles !»

-Louf...Luna, concentre toi un peu plus ! Dit Hermione, toujours fâchée.

-Excuse-moi, Hermione, je pensais à autre chose !

-Il faut que tu fasses plus attention, Voldemort ne te fera pas de cadeau !

-Je...Je sais...Mais, j'ai un peu de mal...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben parce que...

Le visage de Luna devenait rouge, elle avait l'air de soudain manquer d'air.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore me dire que ce sont les Nargols qui te perturbent ! Ca n'existe pas, Loufoca...euh Luna !

-Non, je te jure que ce n'est pas eux, mais ils existent !

-Mais non, pas du tout, tu es vraiment naïve, il vaudrait mieux que tu te concentres sur des ennemis réels !

-Mais...Mais...Pourquoi as-tu l'esprit si étroit ?

-Quoi ? Hurla Hermione furieuse, Moi, j'ai l'esprit étroit ?

-Euh... Un peu, mais juste un peu...Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire du mal de toi...Désolée...Se défendit Luna en se tassant sur elle-même.

-Hermione, s'il te plait calme-toi, Supplia Ginny en prenant la brune par l'épaule.

oOoOOOoOo

Après le cours, le trio d'Or repartit pour la Salle Commune de Griffondor. Ils discutèrent en chemin.

-Je suis désolée de m'être énervée, Dit Hermione, Mais je suis à cran en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de travail, entre l'école et la SALE...

-Bah, ça nous change des crises de colère de Harry ! Rigola Ron.

-Gna gna gna gna gna ! Répliqua celui-ci.

-Mais il faut dire que Luna Lovegood m'énerve vraiment, Poursuivit Hermione, Avec toutes ses croyances bizarres...

- Moi aussi je suis plutôt déstabilisé quand elle parle de Nargols, Avoua Ron, Mais elle ne fait de mal à personne, et elle est très gentille... Pas comme l'autre malade de Trelawney qui fait presque du prosélytisme !

-Et elle croyait en mon innocence alors que tous les autres me tournaient le dos et me traitaient de menteur ! Ajouta Harry en s'emportant sur la fin de sa réplique.

-Mais ce n'est pas très bon de croire en des choses qui n'existent pas, Expliqua Hermione, Elle est complètement déconnectée de la réalité ! Je ne faisais que lui exposer une remarque constructive !

-Tu aurais pu le faire de façon plus psychologue, Remarqua Harry.

-Quoi ? Plus Psychologue ?

Ron émit un petit ricanement.

-Tu sais Harry, c'est moi qui suis supposé manquer de tact, mais Hermione, ça ne peut pas lui arriver car elle est plus mature que moi ! Dit-il avec sarcasme.

-Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Rien, rien...En tous cas, c'est pas moi qui ai dit que _Le Chicaneur_ était une vraie poubelle juste devant Luna...

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner que son père en était le rédacteur en chef! Se défendit Hermione.

-Mais tu pouvais au moins déduire qu'elle aimait ce magazine, puisqu'elle était entrain de le lire... Fit remarquer Harry.

- Mais enfin , vous aussi, vous pensez comme moi, que ce journal est un ramassis d'affabulations ?

-Hermione, Dit calmement Harry, C'est peut-être vrai que tu manques d'ouverture d'esprit...

oOoOOOoOo

Un hibou attendait Ron sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir. Il était seul, ce qui tombait bien si cette lettre venait de Sirius. C'était le cas, il avait répondu en réécrivant sur le même parchemin.

_Cher Mr Belette,_

_D'abord, rien ne me prouve que tu as bel et bien fait ce que tu prétends, mais si c'est vrai, je te félicite ! __Ensuite, je vois mal comment déclarer ma flamme à la chauve souris alors qu'il y a tant de distance entre nous. C'est très difficile._

_Sniffle_

Ron saisit une plume et de l'encre et réécrivit encore en-dessous du paragraphe de Sirius.

_Sniffle,_

_Il te suffit de ramener tes fesses au château et tu pourras constater ce que je t'affirme et dragué le vampire crasseux. Incognito, bien sûr. __Et la prochaine fois, ne souligne plus mes fôtes d'orthographes en rouge, ça m'énerve !_

_Mr Belette_

Il renvoya le hibou et quitta le dortoir pour rejoindre la Grande salle pour le repas du soir. A son retour, la bestiole l'attendait. Il ouvrit le message.

_C'est dangereux ce que tu me demandes ! __Et je ne souligne tes fautes que pour te faire mousser, et ça marche pas vrai ?_

_Sniffle_

Ron répondit :

_Tu étais plus téméraire lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer mon rat. As-tu peur des chauve-souris ? Il ne reste plus beaucoup de place sur ce papier alors ne répond pas. Après demain, il y a une sortie pour Pré-au-lard, ramène toi à La Tête de Sanglier à 15h, et on causera. Si tu ne viens pas, j'envoie un hibou à ton ami le grand méchant loup et je lui dis tout !_

_Bonne nuit !_

_Mr Belette._

oOoOOOoOo

Au même moment, seule dans son dortoir tendu de velours bleu, une jeune fille pleurait en silence.

« Pourquoi est-elle toujours si rude avec moi ? Pourquoi ne remarque t'elle pas combien je l'admire, elle, qui est si belle et si intelligente ! Elle est tellement magnifique quand elle est en colère, mais je suis sûre qu'elle l'est encore plus quand elle sourit !

"Aaaaahhhh...Hermione Granger ! »

* * *


	3. Un truc que faisaient les Grecs

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, voici la suite !

* * *

**Qui aime bien châtie bien.**

Chapitre 3 : Un truc que faisaient les Grecs....

_15 h. La Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-lard._

Ron entra dans le pub. A part le vieux barman, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, un barbu dissimulé sous un imperméable, un horrible chapeau et des lunettes. Il s'en approcha.

-Quelle horrible barbe !

- Elle est fausse, crétin, assieds-toi plutôt que de critiquer !

Ron s'assit en face de Sirius.

- Alors gamin, raconte un peu comment ça s'est passé entre toi et ta fouine blonde.

Ron se mit alors à lui narrer le plus complètement possible ce qui se passait entre lui et Draco.

-Je vois, Dit Sirius, Donc, tu ne t'es pas encore déclaré à lui !

-Mais si ! Je viens de te dire que...

-Tu l'as embrassé, tu as joué au Divin Marquis avec lui, mais tu ne lui as pas dit « Je t'aime », or, c'est ça, se déclarer !

- Oui, je ne lui pas dis que je l'aimais, mais je crois qu'il a de sérieux doutes sur la question !

- Il faut quand même que tu lui dises !

-C'est trop tôt !

-Tu n'auras jamais honoré ta part du marché tant que tu ne lui auras pas dit !

-D'accord, mais ne précipitons rien...Parlons plutôt de toi et de ce cher Servilus...Que comptes-tu faire ? Il te suffirait d'arranger un rendez-vous dans la Forêt Interdite ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je lui transmettrais le message discrètement et...

-Non, non, je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Mais putain, tu as perdu tes couilles ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple... Et laisse mes couilles tranquilles, veux-tu ?

-Allez, où est passé le super Maraudeur que j'admire tant ?

-Tu m'admires ?

-Ben ouais...T'es pas mon modèle, mais je te trouve très cool et très audacieux...

-Ah merci !

-Je ne te cacherai pas que...j'aimerais un peu te ressembler...

-Tu veux passer 12 ans en prison après avoir vu ton meilleur ami et sa femme mourir et avoir été entubé par un autre ami ?

-Mais non, évidemment, ça, c'est plutôt un sale tour que la vie t'a joué...

-« Sale tour », le bel euphémisme que voilà !

-Oui...Mais je veux dire, je crois que ça m'aurait plus d'être un Maraudeur...Ca a l'air tellement fun !

-Ouais, mais, enfin, il y a certains aspects que tu ignores...

-Enfin, bref, je t'admire, alors ne gâche pas ça en te dégonflant devant Rogue !

-C'est pas si simple, je te l'ai dit...Et puis, tu sais, une fois, j'ai envoyé Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante sans réfléchir, parce que je trouvais drôle l'idée de le confronter à un loup-garou affamé... J'ai faillit le tuer, et j'ai aussi mis Remus en danger sans la moindre considération pour lui...Tu vois que je ne suis pas si génial !

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà racontée, cette histoire... Mais ça ne change rien à mon opinion de toi...Je t'admire toujours ! Et puis, il ne faut pas rester concentré sur les fautes des autres...Sinon on n'aimerait jamais personne !

-Merci, tu es quelqu'un de bien...Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué lors de notre première rencontre...

-Tu veux parler de la fois où tu m'as réveillé en déchirant les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin à coup de poignard ?

-Non, de la Cabane Hurlante.

-Ah oui, juste après que tu m'aies traîné sur la pelouse en me faisant avaler de l'herbe au passage, que tu m'aies cassé une jambe et que tu m'aies tiré dans les escaliers en me faisant me manger chaque marche dans la gueule ?

- Tu ne te serais pas cassé la jambe si tu ne t'étais pas accroché aux racines du Saule Cogneur ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui, tu vois la situation avec du recul et que ça te fais bien rire !

-Euh...

-Tu m'admires encore, là ?

-Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille avant que ton filleul ne se pose des questions...Il faudrait qu'on trouve plus de moments pour se voir...Les sorties à Pré-au-lard sont trop peu nombreuses...

-Peut-être la Cabane Hurlante ?

-Ah ?

-Oui : moi je transplane jusqu'ici et je m'y rends sous ma forme canine, et toi, tu empruntes le passage sous le Saule.

-Ca va être chaud, mais c'est d'accord, je t'enverrai un hibou pour programmer un rendez-vous quand j'aurai quelque chose d'intéressant à t'apprendre...

-Ca marche...Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

Sirius sortit un livre de sous son imperméable.

- Sade, _La philosophie dans le boudoir_, Lut Ron.

-C'est peut-être un auteur moldu, mais il est vachement intéressant !

-Je n'en doute pas ! Dit Ron, Il m'a toujours interpellé, ce Divin Marquis de Sade ! Ca tombe bien, j'aime de plus en plus le sadisme !

-Tu devrais partir, maintenant...On s'embrasse ?

-Hein ? Comment ça, on s'embrasse ?

-Ben sur la joue...

-Comme les filles ? On ne se serrerait pas la main plus tôt ?

-Oh, moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais bien ?

-Tu me dragues ou quoi ?

-Mais non, c'est juste comme ça...Ne viens pas croire que je cherche à reproduire avec toi un truc que faisaient les Grecs qui s'appelait _paederastia_, non, non...T'es mignon, mais je préfère justement les mochetés aux cheveux graisseux...

-Et moi, je préfère les métrosexuels blonds !

-Allez, un petit bisou !

-D'accord ! Capitula Ron avant de laisser un baiser sur la joue poilue de son aîné.

-A bientôt, bel éphèbe ! Ricana Sirius en s'en allant.

-Pfft. Fit Ron en partant de son côté.

Sirius le regarda partir puis se rassis. Il héla le patron, Abelforth.

-Un Whisky de feu, s'il vous plait, et, dans une chope propre ! Je ne veux pas de poil de chèvre dans mon breuvage !

-Bien monsieur, Répondit Dumbledore frère.

« Aaah, ce petit Weasley ! » Songea Sirius « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être touchant avec sa curiosité d'adolescent, son enthousiasme d'adolescent, son caractère effronté d'adolescent et surtout sa naïveté d'adolescent ! C'est comme moi, ça, sauf que moi, je ne suis plus un adolescent...Hum...Note pour moi-même : penser à grandir un jour ! Devenir responsable et...oh, et puis merde, c'est trop chiant d'être un adulte ! Je veux redevenir un petit garçon, moi...un petit garçon qui pense à des trucs cochons quand il est tout seul dans son lit, c'est ça, un petit garçon pervers !

"Severus...

"Toi, tu as toujours été plus mature... C'est sans doute pour ça que Lily préférait ta compagnie à la nôtre...jusqu'à ce fameux jour où tu lui as dit cette chose affreuse...Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu te faire chier ! Qu'est-ce qu'on était méchants, et en même temps, tellement convaincus que c'était légitime ! Tu ne voudras jamais me pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis aussi sûr que moi je ne me peux m'empêcher de continuer à t'emmerder, comme au « bon » vieux temps où _il_ était toujours en vie... « Etre un Maraudeur », « fun » ? Ron ignore vraiment le revers de la médaille...

"Severus...

"Comment suis-je tombé amoureux ? Je ne sais plus...Mais je t'aime, ça c'est certain.

"Vas-tu un jour partager mes sentiments ? Ca l'est nettement moins... »

-Votre whisky, monsieur, sans poil de chèvre, comme vous l'avez demandé.

-Merci...

« Comment ça, _comme je l'ai demandé_ ? Il en aurait mis si je n'avais pas insisté ? »

oOoOOOoOo

La Salle d'Etude de Poudlard était probablement le seul endroit où des élèves des quatre Maisons pouvaient se côtoyer sans qu'une dispute éclate. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'ils étaient sous la surveillance constante d'un professeur. Ce jour-là, Rogue était le surveillant, il arpentait les allées d'un œil suspicieux.

« Oh la la » Pensa t'il, « Weasley et Malfoy ne sont qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, mauvais ça...Ces deux-là ne pensent qu'à se battre comme des chiffonniers, ils sont bien du genre à s'envoyer des boulettes de papier mâché ou à se coller des chewing-gum dans les cheveux...J'espère que ce ne sera pas Malfoy qui commencera, je déteste punir les Serpentards...Oui, je suis partial, je fais du favoritisme...Mais tout cela est de la faute de ces ENFOIRES de Maraudeurs ! Griffondor va payer pour eux et pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! »

Il passa près de Luna qui fredonnait quelque chose tout en remuant la tête.

« Tiens, si je faisait payer Serdaigle aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à chanter, celle-là? »

Il se glissa sournoisement derrière elle et écouta ce qu'elle chantonnait. C'était une chanson en français et il n'y comprenait rien, mais c'était une chanson joyeuse.

_Et rien qu'entre elles, et sans garçon_

_Sur les rochers des forêts, elles habitaient_

_Toutes les journées, dépensées en jeux fripons_

_Et rien de plus qui pouvait les déranger_

_Hey, hey ! Une pyramide, sur des remparts les protégeait_

_Hey, hey ! Et puis derrière, elles se faisaient des choses bizarres !_

_C'est à Canary Bay, ooh ooh!_

_Des filles qui s'aimaient, en secret_

_C'est à Cana..._

-Lovegood, qu'est-ce que vous chantez ?

-C'est _Canary Bay_, une chanson du groupe moldu français Indochine ! Répondit Luna candidement.

-En français ?

-Oui, j'ai appris cette langue avec ma maman quand j'étais petite...

-Pourquoi vous chantez ça ?

-Parce que si je chantais _Alice et June_, ce serait un anachronisme, puisque nous sommes en 1995 !

-Quoi ?

-Désolée, c'est encore une de ces choses que je suis la seule à comprendre, oubliez ce que je viens de dire...Mais Canary Bay, c'est une chanson qui parle de saphisme !

-Il est interdit de chanter en salle d'étude, vous aurez une reten...du saphisme ? Vous voulez dire, de l'homosexualité féminine ? Lovegood, vous n'avez pas honte, dans une école ?

Luna baissa les yeux. Derrière elle, Cho Chang se mit à ricaner comme une hyène.

-Vous êtes homophobe ? Demanda la voix de Ron.

Rogue se tourna vers lui.

-Je vous demande pardon, Weasley ?

Ron regarda le maître des Potions droit dans les yeux. Draco les observait, curieux.

- Je vous demande si vous êtes homophobe....ou plus simplement lesbophobe, si votre intolérance s'applique juste aux filles homosexuelles...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Je veux juste savoir si mon professeur est un salaud, c'est tout ! Répliqua le rouquin avec aplomb, et la seconde suivante, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Dans ce cas, le salaud vous envoie tenir compagnie à votre copine en retenue !

« Pauvre Sirius, c'est mal engagé, si Servilo est homophobe... »

oOoOOOoOo

A la sortie de la salle, Draco rattrapa Ron.

-On dirait que ça te met en boule, la lesbophobie ?

-Mais enfin, Draco, on est gay !

-On peut très bien être un garçon gay et mépriser les lesbiennes !

-C'est immonde comme façon de penser!

Luna passa rapidement devant eux. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. Il cria vers Luna :

-Et sale gouine, tu sais quoi ? Le phallus au pouvoir !

Elle ne se retourna pas et s'enfuit en courant. Draco tourna la tête pour savourer le regard choqué de Ron....et du professeur McGonagall qui venait juste d'arriver, qui avait tout entendu et qui lui refila une retenue avant de s'en aller, furieuse.

-Espèce de...Commença Ron quand elle fut hors de vue.

-Salaud ! Oui, je suis un salaud ! Tu le sais pourtant, et je mérite une punition !

- Espèce de...Attends un peu, je viens de comprendre : en fait, tu n'es pas lesbophobe, tu as juste envie que je te frappe et tu fais tout pour me pousser à le faire !

-Bien vu !

-C'est malsain ! Que tu fasses chier Parkinson, je m'en fous, mais pas Luna !

-Fais-moi mal !

-Non, justement ! Si tu fais le Mal, je ne t'accorderai pas ce que tu veux ! Selon moi, le sadomasochisme ne devrait pas être autre chose qu'un jeu sexuel !

-Sexuel ? Tu veux passer à la vitesse supérieure avec moi ? Demanda le blond avec une lueur vicieuse dans le regard.

-Oui, Dit Ron en rougissant, Et pour ça, inutile de te comporter comme un salaud...

- Pourtant, la première fois, tu as pris du plaisir à me fesser à cause du fait que j'étais un salaud ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de commettre d'autres péchés pour entretenir mon envie de te botter le cul, je te le jure !

-C'est marrant, dans cette histoire, j'ai l'impression que l'un de nous deux tient l'autre...Mais je ne sais pas lequel !

-On se tient tous les deux, je crois !

-Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichette, le premier de nous deux qui rira aura une tapette !

-Tu aimerais ça !

-Ouais ! Conclut Draco avant de se jeter sur Ron pour l'embrasser, Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure !

Rusard apparut à l'angle du couloir et les aperçut. Il resta figé, se demandant si tout cela était réel. Il se frotta les yeux.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible...

-Miaouuwwww ! Fit remarquer Miss Teigne.

-Mais non, j'ai arrêté l'hydromel...Je manque de sommeil peut-être ?

-Miaw ! Déclara le chat.

-D'accord, je vais faire dodo ! Conclut le concierge en laissant là les deux garçons qui s'entre-dévoraient les lèvres.

-Allez, on se revoit en retenue ! Dit Draco en cessant son baiser.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure !

oOoOOOoOo

_Tout à l'heure !_

Comme Rogue n'avait que Ron et Luna à torturer en retenue ce jour-là, McGonagall lui refila « aimablement » Draco pour aider les deux autres à...

-A éviscérer des crapauds et à classer leurs organes par couleur ! Telle sera votre punition ! Déclara Severus avant de s'installer derrière son bureau pour corriger un tas de copies. Ron, Draco et Luna se mirent courageusement au travail.

- Il faut vraiment les classer par couleur ? Demanda Ron qui doutait de l'utilité d'une telle opération.

-Bien entendu, Répondit Severus avec un sourire cruel, Cette étape est capitale dans le processus menant à vous dégoûter et à vous énerver, Weasley ! Mais tiens donc, je suis entrain de corriger les devoirs des Griffondors de cinquième année... Mais c'est fastidieux, les corrections ! Je sais : je vais jeter les copies en l'air, celles qui collent au plafond, je leur mets O, et celles qui tombent à terre, je leur mets T !

Il lança le tas de parchemins en l'air, tous retombèrent, évidemment. Draco et Severus se mirent à ricaner en chœur.

« Et ça te fait rire, ma petite fouine ? Et ben, t'as ris en premier, t'auras une tapette...En tous cas, il faudra que je pense à réconforter Hermione quand elle aura vu sa cote en Potions... »

Luna était la seule que tout cela laissait indifférente, elle avait un estomac de crapaud dans la main droite, un pancréas dans la gauche, et elle les tenait le plus près possible d'une source de lumière pour comparer les couleurs. Draco repris son travail, non sans répugnance à l'idée d'avoir des morceaux de foie incrustés sous les ongles. Ron regardait son professeur jubiler au milieu des copies jonchées sur le sol.

« Toi, tu es bien à la hauteur de Sirius ! Ca mérite bien un peu d'audace de ma part...»

Il se précipita pour ramasser les devoirs.

-Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'aide à tout récupérer, c'est tout !

-Mais lavez-vous les mains avant ! Vous avez mis une rate sur la copie d'un de vos camarades...Attendez, c'est celle de Potter, laissez-la comme ça, puisque ce garçon est un « raté » !

« Il mérite un T en Jeux de Mots » Pensa le rouquin.

Rogue et Ron se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bureau avec un tas de copies pour l'y poser. Profitant de cet éloignement des deux autres élèves, Ron en profita :

-En vrai, vous n'êtes pas vraiment homophobe ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !

-Vous voulez me laisser avec cette opinion-là de vous ?

-Je m'en fiche, vous êtes une quantité négligeable, Weasley !

-Sympa...Moi qui voulais parler avec vous de façon polie et réfléchie, je suis déçu...

Severus considéra son élève.

- Non, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, mais ce n'est pas un sujet à évoquer dans une école...Surtout que c'est très mal vu dans les familles de souche... Même si cela ne concerne pas mes convictions personnelles, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler, pour ne pas faire de vague. Du point de vue d'un sang-pur, l'attitude de Mademoiselle Lovegood ressemblait à de la provocation gratuite...

- Ce n'était pas mon but ! Dit une voix chantante.

Ils levèrent les yeux sur Luna.

-Oh, pardon de vous interrompre, Ajouta t'elle, Je voulais juste avoir votre avis, professeur, lequel est le plus foncé : le jéjunum ou l'iléon ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Luna ? Demanda Ron.

-Ce sont les deux dernières parties de l'intestin grêle, espèce d'ignorant ! Beugla Rogue, Lovegood, on s'en fiche, mettez-les dans le même tas !

-Ah d'accord, merci !! Répondit la blonde avant de s'en aller en sautillant.

-Je suis soulagé de ne pas vous savoir homophobe ! S'exclama Ron.

-Et pourquoi, Weasley ?

-Parce que je pensais à un truc que faisaient les Grecs...

-La pédérastie ?

-Oui...

-Cette pratique qui consiste à ce qu'un adulte, l'éraste, prenne sous aile et initie à _certaines choses_ un adolescent, l'éromène, qui éprouve pour son aîné admiration et attachement...

- Dites donc, vous êtes bien documenté, comment vous savez tout ça ?

-Mêlez-vous de vos oignons ! Répondit Severus en rougissant.

-Vous savez, moi, si j'avais été Grec durant l'Antiquité...Mon éraste aurait sûrement été...

Il s'approcha de Rogue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-...Patmol !

* * *


	4. La Cabane Hurlante

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai terminé de tracer le plan de cette fic, il y aura exactement 13 chapitres (ce n'est pas de mauvaise augure, au moins ?). Voici le quatrième !

* * *

**Qui aime bien châtie bien.**

Chapitre 4 : La Cabane Hurlante

« Si Potter est le portrait craché de son conard de père, Weasley commence dangereusement à ressembler à Black... » Songea Severus, « Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé, mais j'espère qu'il n'ira pas plus loin dans son processus de « Blackisation »... Hier, j'ai découvert que ce rouquin, qui jusqu'ici s'était contenté d'être l'ombre de Potter, était peut-être plus qu'un sous-fifre...En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'on est du même bord, il me l'a avoué quand il a dit qu'il aurait aimé être initié par Black...Mais pourquoi est-il venu me le raconter ? Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec cette longue discussion qu'ils ont eue au Square Grimault ?

J'espère au moins qu'il ne va pas se transformer en Mini-Maraudeur...Beurk ! »

Severus fut sorti de sa réflexion par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez !

-Professeur ! Vite !

-Weasley ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

-Dépêchez-vous, Hermione est prisonnière dans la Cabane Hurlante !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je me promenais avec elle près du Saule Cogneur quand quelque chose de bizarre, une espèce de main toute poilue, l'a attrapée par les pieds et l'a emmenée dans le passage secret ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus ! Il faut agir vite, pendant que nous parlons, elle est peut-être entrain de se faire dévorer par une bête dangereuse !

Severus se leva et suivit Ron au dehors. Ils coururent pour sortir du château et se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur.

-Weasley, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher, moi ? Demanda le professeur.

-Il y a deux raisons, Haleta le rouquin, D'abord, à part vous, à Poudlard, il n'y a que Harry et Dumbledore qui connaissent l'existence de ce passage secret, Harry est en retenue avec l'autre salo...le professeur Ombrage, et Dumbledore est insaisissable en ce moment !

-Effectivement...

-L'autre raison, c'est qu'il y a là-bas une créature qui est peut-être maléfique ! C'est un travail pour un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

Ron savait qu'il toucherait un point sensible par cette déclaration.

-...mais pour des raisons que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser, il n'était pas question que j'aille trouver Ombrage !

Ils arrivèrent devant le Saule, Ron attrapa une branche et s'en servit pour appuyer sur la racine qui permettait d'immobiliser les branches de l'arbre psychotique.

Ils entrèrent dans le passage en pierre.

« C'est tout de même curieux » Pensa Severus « Weasley n'est pas du genre à solliciter mon aide...Surtout que le maudit trio de Griffondors dont il fait partie a l'habitude de s'en sortir tout seul...Conclusion : il me cache quelque chose ! »

-Que faisiez-vous avec Mademoiselle Granger près de cet arbre si dangereux ?

-Hem...

Ron sembla mal à l'aise.

« Le point faible dans le plan, hé hé... »

-Ben en fait...

-Ouiii ?

-On cherchait un endroit, pour aller avec Harry, et euh...Inventa Ron au fur et à mesure, Et cette Cabane semblait convenir, oh, mais, regardez, nous sommes arrivés...

« Pfiou ! Juste à temps ! »

Rogue sortit sa baguette et défonça la porte de la cabane à coup de pied.

De l'autre côté de ladite porte, il y avait Sirius, qui buvait tranquillement une Bièreaubeurre. Le matin-même, il avait reçu un hibou de Ron lui demandant un rendez-vous express dans la Cabane comme convenu. Il s'y était donc rendu avec un casier de Bièreaubeurre qu'il comptait partager avec le rouquin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Rogue détruisit la porte et se jeta sur lui en brandissant sa baguette.

-Où est la créature maléfique ? Que...Black ?

-Servilo ?

-C'est toi la bête dangereuse ?

-Euh...faut voir !

-Et Granger ?

- Hermione ? Elle n'est pas ici !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Ron, comprenant soudainement.

-Espèce de petit fumier ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Quoi ? J'ai passé toute la nuit sur ce plan !

« Alors que j'aurais préféré passer toute la nuit sur Draco ! » Ajouta-t-il mentalement.

- Alors, c'était une ruse ? Beugla Rogue, Mais Weasley, comment avez-vous pu échafauder un plan pareil ? Vous n'êtes pas assez intelligent !

- Merci, Grinça Ron avec ironie, Je vois que je suis toujours autant sous-estimé...

- Mais comment as-tu eu cette idée ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je me suis inspiré de toi !

-Oh, brave petit !

- J'ai repensé à la fois où tu as donné envie à Monsieur Rogue ici présent d'aller jeter un œil dans cette cabane pour le confronter à Remus...J'ai repris l'idée !

-Bien joué, mais à quoi ça sert ?

-Ca sert à t'obliger à passer aux aveux...

-Quoi ?

-Comme tu ne te décidais pas, j'ai décidé de t'aider, comme toi, tu m'as aidé avec mon mec...

- Je le savais, Weasley est gay ! Jubila Severus.

-Il n'est pas le seul, Murmura timidement Sirius.

-Bon, je vous laisse, Dit Ron, Bonne chance !

Il sortit de la Cabane. Sirius et Severus se regardèrent en silence.

-Black, que signifie tout ce cirque ?

-Ben...

La porte de rouvrit sur Ron.

-Attendez, Dit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers le casier de bières pour se servir, Voilà ! J'ai soif !

Il sortit à nouveau.

-Ah la la... Ce petit Ronald...Dit Sirius avec un ton qui se voulait être celui de la plaisanterie mais dans lequel on sentait poindre de la tension, Il est tellement jeune et ...

- Tu as le même âge mental que lui, c'est-à-dire 4 ans et demi ! Répliqua Severus.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es frustré qu'il t'ait roulé ! Et c'est vrai qu'il t'a bien eu !

-Toi aussi, il t'a eu, je te ferais remarquer !

-Il est plein de ressources, ce p'tit djeun, hé hé !

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Ben euh...

-Il a parlé de « passer aux aveux », tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Non !

-Tu mens !

-Mais non !

- Si ! Weasley a pris des risques pour que je me retrouve en face de toi, et s'il s'est senti forcé d'adopter cette méthode radicale, c'est que tu as quelque chose à m'avouer d'assez important, et que tu éprouves des difficultés à le faire !

-Non, non, pas du tout...

-Allons, Black, dis-moi tout, je suis toute ouïe !

-Mais je n'ai rien à te dire !

-Comme tu veux, je vais m'en aller, alors... Mais Weasley va être déçu...Lui et Potter considèrent les Maraudeurs comme des sortes de héros...Il va tomber de haut en découvrant la vérité...

-Bon, très bien, tu l'auras cherché : Je t'aime !

Severus considéra Sirius en silence pendant un moment.

-Pardon ? Finit-il par dire, Toi, tu m'aimes ?

-Exactement.

-C'est une blague ? Une pitoyable mise en scène ?

-Hein, mais non ! Je ne suis pas complice de ceci, c'est Ron qui...

-Tu parles ! Tu as tout manigancé ! Toi, Potter et Lupin, vous cherchez un remplaçant pour Pettigrow et vous vous faites passer des tests à Weasley pour voir s'il fait l'affaire ! Vous voulez le transformer en « nouveau Maraudeur » ! Et comme par hasard, vous vous servez de moi pour vos sales tours ! Exactement comme à l'époque où nous étions étudiants !

-Mais non ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je suis amoureux de toi !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, tu dois me croire, c'est déjà assez difficile de l'avouer, c'est la première fois que j'ose dire ce genre de chose à quelqu'un...Je ne plaisanterais jamais avec l'amour !

-La première fois que tu avoues tes sentiments...

-Oui....

-...suivie de la première fois où tu te prends un râteau !

-Quoi ?

-Bye bye ! Black !

Severus tourna les talons et laissa Sirius médusé. Il quitta la Cabane Hurlante avec un sourire de satisfaction.

« Wow, alors ça, c'était bon, j'ai humilié Sirius Black ! J'ai humilié un de ces conards de Maraudeurs ! Ha ha ha ! Douce vengeance ! »

Sirius resta seul à finir sa Bièreaubeurre, totalement déconfit.

oOoOOOoOo

Quand Draco sortit de sa salle commune, il constata que des centaines d'affiches avaient envahis les murs de l'école. Il y a en avait partout : dans la Grande Salle, dans les couloirs, sur les portes des classes. Il s'agissait d'affiches d'avis de recherche d'Azkaban, comme celles de Sirius Black qui avaient été exposées dans le Chemin de Traverse deux années auparavant. L'affiche comprenait une photo du prisonnier ainsi que le slogan « Avez-vous vu ce sorcier ? ». Mais celles que Draco avait sous les yeux ce jour-là étaient assez différentes... A la place de l'image du criminel, il y avait sa photo à lui, et le slogan indiquait « Avez-vous vu ce fils de pute ? » Draco sentit sombrement la colère et l'humiliation monter en lui, qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Le coupable allait le payer cher, c'était sûr !

L'affiche avait du être créée d'après une véritable affiche d'Azkaban modifiée par magie et puis dupliquée. Draco connaissait cette technique de « photomontage magique », et comptait s'en servir un jour pour humilier un de ses ennemis (Potter?), mais il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion. Il avait cependant expliqué le fonctionnement du sort à...

-Pansy !

-Oui ? Répondit une voix doucereuse derrière lui.

Il se retourna. La jeune fille était là, les bras croisés et un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-Espèce de grosse pouffiasse, tu en as mis partout dans l'école ?

-Oui, partout, même dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Ca la fait bien rire, d'ailleurs...

- Tu vas me le payer, salope !

Pansy se mit à ricaner comme une hyène.

-Et bien tu apprendras, _Draykitchou_, qu'il n'y pas pire ennemi qu'une femme en colère !

Elle s'en alla dans un grand rire qui rappelait celui de Cruella Denfer.

Draco se mit en tâche de décoller toutes les affiches pour faire cesser cette humiliation. Elle allait payer, cette pouffiasse, cette connasse, cette grognasse, cette pétasse, cette...

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda une voix chantante.

- ...Blondasse ?

-Allez, je vais t'aider !

Draco resta sidéré tant dit que Luna Lovegood s'évertuait à décrocher toutes les affiches qu'elle pouvait.

-Loufoca ? Tu veux m'aider ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas gentil ce qu'elle t'a fait, alors je t'aide !

« Elle est bizarre, cette fille...Hier, je l'ai insultée et malgré tout, elle se montre très amicale... »

-Euh...Merci, mais pourquoi...

-Parce que tu dois te sentir humilié et que je veux t'aider à mettre fin à cette situation !

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu es aimable envers moi qui ne le suis pas envers toi ? Ce que je t'ai dis hier, c'était très méchant...

-Et très stupide aussi ! Répondit Luna, Mais ce n'est pas une raison de te laisser comme ça ! Même si tu n'es pas gentil, cela ne justifie pas que tu mérites qu'on te fasse ça !

-Mais...

« Elle n'est vraiment pas normale. Moi, à sa place, je me serais joint à Pansy ! »

-Tu sais, Jean-Jacques Rousseau a dit _: L'homme est bon par nature, c'est la société qui le déprave..._

Draco ignorait qui était Jean-Jacques Rousseau, mais il avait envie d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, tout en continuant à enlever les affiches.

- Tu n'es pas né mauvais, Poursuivit-elle, Mais ton éducation, ton entourage, tes amis, etc. t'ont « appris » à l'être, mais tu peux toujours y échapper... Enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es comme tu es, alors je ne t'en veux pas...

« Drôle de façon de raisonner... » Songea Draco.

Après deux heures, ils avaient enfin débarrassé tout le château des affiches.

-Et voilà ! Dit Luna d'une voix enjouée, Nous avons accomplit du bon boulot ! Que je sois pendue s'il reste un seul de ces horribles papiers !

-Louf... Luna, Dit timidement Draco, Je...

-Oui ?

« Putain, que ces mots sont compliqués à prononcer ! » Pensa-t-il.

-Je...te...demande...pardon...pour hier...je n'ai rien contre les lesbiennes, c'était juste de la...méchanceté gratuite ! Wouuaaaaah ! Je l'ai dit, je me suis excusé et ça m'a écorché les lèvres et ma gorge brûle, il me faut de l'eau, de l'eaauuuuuu !!

Luna partit dans un énorme rire enfantin.

-Tu es très rigolo, toi ! Allez, j'accepte tes excuses, après tout, tu as fait un bel effort, il faut du courage pour avouer ça !

-Ah...Merci !

-De rien !

« Ouf ! Enfin, je lui devais bien ça, elle m'a quand même aidé...Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à me venger de Pansy, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle m'aide pour ça, à moins que... »

-Tu es trop gentille !

-Merci !

- Non, je veux dire, tu es _excessivement_ gentille, et tu devrais l'être un peu moins... Sinon les gens vont profiter de toi...

-Ah ?

-Je sais : pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé à décoller ces affiches, je vais t'apprendre à te dévergonder un peu !

Luna repartit dans un éclat de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien, c'est juste que je ne te crois pas... Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de me dévergonder ! Moi, je pense que tu as besoin de moi pour rendre à Pansy la monnaie de sa pièce !

-Ah oui, et comment tu pourrais m'être utile ? Demanda le blond sur un air de défi.

-Ben...par exemple, si aller dans le dortoir de Pansy fait partie de ton plan, tu ne peux pas y aller, à cause des escaliers ensorcelés pour les garçons, mais moi si...

-Ahem...Tout juste, tu n'en a pas l'air, comme ça, mais tu es très clairvoyante... Tu veux bien le faire ?

- Bien sûr ! Ca va être rigolo ! Tu me donnes le mot de passe de Serpentard ?

- Euh...

-Je rigole ! Je me boucherai les oreilles quand tu le prononceras !

-Bon, très bien, allons-y, la salle commune doit être déserte en ce moment !

- Hé hé, je vais me dévergonder !

oOoOOOoOo

C'était samedi, et Ron était tellement fatigué qu'après avoir mené Rogue à la Cabane Hurlante, il était retourné dans son dortoir et s'était effondré sur son lit. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et sortit de Griffondor. Les murs des couloirs étaient déjà débarrassés des affiches de Pansy, aussi, il ne soupçonna pas un instant la course que Luna et Draco avaient menée à travers le château pour les décrocher.

En revanche, quand il croisa Rogue, il ne put ignorer le sourire cruel que celui-ci lui adressa avant de s'éloigner en ricanant. Ron comprit rapidement ce qui avait du se passer.

« Merde ! Et en plus, c'est de ma faute, c'était mon idée ! Si je revois Sirius, il va me tuer ! Il ne faut donc pas que je...Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr que je dois aller le voir ! Dans quel était il doit être à cause de moi ? Il faut que j'aille lui apporter mon réconfort, même s'il va m'engueuler ! »

Il se précipita au dehors, vers le Saule et pénétra dans le passage secret jusqu'à déboucher dans la cabane. Sirius y était toujours. Il avait finit le casier de bières tout seul.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Sirius, tout est ma faute !

-Raconte pas d'conneries, Ronnie, hips !

-Mais si, c'est moi qui ai amené Rogue ici, je ne savais pas que ça allait mal tourné !

- Mais non, hips ! Tu as eu raison de le faire ! Hips !

- Mais si, et maintenant tu noies ton chagrin dans l'alcool ! Vas-y, crie moi dessus un bon coup, ça va te soulager un peu !

-Mais nan, mais naaaan... J'avais pas assez de couilles pour lui avouer, hips, et tu m'as donné un coup de pouce, tu pouvais pas prévoir ce qui s'est hips ! passé...

-Mais...

-Avant, hips ! Je savais pas comment il réagirait et hips ! je redoutais ce moment...Maintenant je suis fixé, c'est déjà un soulage-hips-ment !

« Severus Rogue, il n'est pas question que je te laisse ridiculiser mon Sirius plus longtemps ! » Songea Ron.

Il resta auprès de Sirius jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait dégrisé et soit en mesure de rentrer au Square Grimault sans encombre. Avant de partir, il programma un autre rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir, histoire de voir comment il s'en remettait. Sirius remercia Ron de s'inquiéter pour lui et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Ron rentra au château avec l'idée d'aller voir après Draco, mais quand il entra dans le hall de Poudlard, il constata que celui-ci était traversé de fils sur lesquels des pinces à linge exposaient des...

-Des petites culottes et des soutifs?

En effet, des dizaines de slips roses bonbons « Ma Petite Licorne » (équivalent sorcier de « Mon petit Poney ») et de soutien-gorge mauves à pois étaient suspendus pour les regards hilares des élèves. Pansy était au beau milieu de ce désordre et tentait désespérément de les décrocher, les larmes aux yeux, mais la plupart des vêtements étaient trop hauts pour elle et elle n'arrivait pas à les atteindre, ce qui faisait qu'elle sautillait de façon ridicule en tendant les bras.

-Elles sont jolies tes culottes, Parkinson ! Ricana Padma Pathil en se pliant en deux.

-Je me demande qui a osé faire ça à mes sous-vêtements ! Pleurnicha Pansy.

-Sans doute Malfoy, Suggéra Ernie Macmillan en brandissant une affiche « Avez-vous vu ce fils de pute ? » qui avait échappé à Draco et Luna, Il a voulu se venger de ça, et voilà !

-Quoi ? Beugla Pansy.

En voyant la photo de Draco, Ron s'approcha d'Ernie.

-Montre un peu, j'ai pas vu, moi, je dormais...

Il jeta un œil à l'affiche et se tourna vers Pansy.

- Ah ben, il fallait t'attendre à ce qu'il riposte, grosse truie !

-De quoi tu m'as traitée, là, Poil de Carotte ? Hurla Pansy alors que ses larmes faisaient couler son mascara.

-Grosse truie ! Répéta Ron, Tes cuisses ressemblent à des jambonneaux et tes fesses à du lard ! C'est à se demander comment tu parviens à les faire tenir dans des culottes conçues pour les petites filles de 7-8 ans !

Tout le monde redoubla de rire et Pansy pleura comme un veau. On aurait dit Cho Chang !

C'est le cœur un peu plus léger que Ron quitta le hall, et c'est la qu'il surprit Draco et Luna en train de discuter. En se voyant, Ron et Draco ne surent comment se comporter pour que Luna ne soupçonne pas leur relation, mais elle parla en premier :

-Tu sais quoi, Ron ? J'ai fait un truc amusant aujourd'hui, et je me suis dévergondée !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, Dit Draco en faisant sembla d'éprouver du dédain pour Ron, J'ai perverti une Serdaigle au cœur pure, aujourd'hui ! Nyark !

Luna rigola de plus belle.

-Je suis allée dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard, et j'ai piqué les sous-vêtements de Pansy Parkinson, et avec Malfoy, on a redécoré le hall !

-Ah c'était vous alors ? Mais Luna, tu es allé à Serpentard ?

-Oui, elle y est allée Weasley, ce n'est pas un cadeau que j'accorderais à un bouseux dans ton genre !

-La salle commune de Serpentard est très moche, pas vrai Luna ? Dit Ron en appuyant un regard provocateur sur Draco, Il y a peu de lumière, le décor est froid et il y a des symboles bizarres sur les murs....

Luna et Draco cessèrent immédiatement de sourire.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Draco.

-Je ne le dirai pas à un sale type dans ton genre !

-Allez, Ron, dis-lui, il n'est pas si méchant ! Intervint Luna, Tu sais qu'il m'a présenté des excuses pour hier ?

-Ah vraiment ? Mais ça a du te coûter de d'excuser pour la première fois de ta vie, Malfoy ? Allez, c'est d'accord, je vais te le dire.

Il leur raconta comment Harry et lui avaient pris du Polynectar pour se faire passer pour Crabbe et Goyle.

-Ca alors, j'arrive pas à croire que ça c'est passé sous mes yeux ! Dit Draco.

-Eh oui !

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des devoirs ! Annonça Luna.

Elle s'en alla, mais son esprit était resté fixé sur un détail du récit de Ron : celui d'Hermione transformée en femme-chat...Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la brune à moitié transformée (et à moitié dénudée), en train de se tortiller de façon féline, se passant la langue sur les babines...

-Sors de ma tête, sors de ma tête...Murmurait Luna.

Draco et Ron attendirent qu'elle soit suffisamment éloignée pour cesser de faire semblant de se détester et pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

-Où t'étais passé, aujourd'hui ? Demanda le blond.

-Oh...euh...j'étais fatigué alors je suis resté dans mon dortoir, Répondit vaguement Ron.

- Ca alors, j'en reviens toujours pas, tu as pénétré ma salle commune sous mon nez !

-Y'a pas que ta salle commune que j'aimerais pénétrer...

-Hein ?

-Ahem...

-Rouquin coquin, va !

Ron se mit à rougir. Un instant, il fut tenté de lui révéler l'existence de la Salle-sur-demande, pour qu'ils puissent s'y rendre tous les deux et « passer à la vitesse supérieure » mais c'aurait été lui mettre la puce à l'oreille pour les réunions de l'AD.

-Tu connais le passage secret au cinquième étage ? Demanda Draco, Celui qui est derrière le tableau qui représente une nymphe des bois...

-On appelle ça une dryade !

-Fais pas ton Hermione Granger ! Alors ?

-Non, je ne connais pas.

-C'est un endroit très tranquille...Demain, vers 16h, tu y seras ? Susurra Draco en faisant passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ron.

-Bien sûr que j'y serai...

* * *


	5. Vilains Maraudeurs!

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre 5 : Vilains Maraudeurs !

« _Les Sortilèges de télékinésie_, ah ça y'est, je le vois, mais il m'a l'air bien haut, ce rayonnage.... »

Luna se mis sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le bras afin d'attraper le grimoire qui était situé dans la plus haute rangée de la bibliothèque.

« Heureusement que je ne joue pas au basket, parce qu'avec mon mètre cinquante-sept... »

Quelqu'un arriva par derrière elle, quelqu'un de plus grand, sans doute un garçon, qui se saisit du livre et lui tendit.

-Ah, bonjour Draco, merci ! Dit-elle en le reconnaissant.

Il ne répondit rien et fit mine de s'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible. Elle le suivit, intriguée.

-Mais, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

-B'jour, Marmonna t'il avant d'aller s'installer au fond de la salle.

-Pourquoi, tu ne me parles pas ? Poursuivit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

Il sortit un livre de son sac et entreprit d'ignorer la jeune-fille.

-Je vois, tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble...Tu sais que la bibliothèque est déserte ? On est tous seuls ! Tu as peur que quelqu'un entre et te voit discuter avec « la folle-dingue » ? Ce qui s'est passé hier ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? On s'est bien amusés mais maintenant, on ne se fréquente plus...C'est dommage, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir un ami...

Elle soupira.

-Hermione ne devrait pas tarder à venir...La bibliothèque est un peu sa seconde maison...

-Sa patrie, tu veux dire ? Je parie qu'elle lui a même édifié un hymne !

-Ah, tu me parles, merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que la porte d'entrée grince, je file à l'autre bout de la salle !

-Non, non, ça va...Tu peux rester !

-Ah merci !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Draco continua à lire et Luna eut l'air de trouver ses propres ongles passionnants.

-Tu sais quoi ? Finit-elle par dire, J'ai adoré quand je me suis dévergondée, et j'aimerais bien refaire un coup comme ça...Même si c'est méchant...Mais à quelqu'un qui le mérite, évidemment !

-Compte sur moi, dans ce cas, Répondit Draco avec un sourire malicieux, Nous autres Serpentards, nous nous y connaissons en coups tordus, on est des rebelles !

-Pfhahaha ! Mais non, vous n'êtes pas des rebelles !

-Mais si ! Nous sommes la maison par excellence pour l'esprit rebelle !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « rebelle » ?

-Ben...

-Hé hé hé ! C'est parce que vos parents sont du côté de Voldemort que tu dis ça ?

-Euh...ben oui !

-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça, être un rebelle ! Un rebelle, c'est quelqu'un qui rejette les valeurs que son milieu tend à lui inculquer et qui le manifeste assez violement ! Par exemple, si tu viens d'une famille de sang-pur, pour être un rebelle, tu dois refuser l'idéologie selon laquelle les enfants de Moldus te sont inférieurs, parce que c'est ce que la plupart des vielles familles de souche pensent, or, à Serpentard, vous êtes tous complètement aliénés- excuse-moi le terme !- par ce que vos parents vous racontent sur les Moldus !

« C'est donc vrai qu'elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense sans réfléchir à l'impacte que cela peut avoir sur les gens ! » Songea Draco.

-Au contraire, des rebelles, ce seraient des gens comme...Comme les Weasley ! Les Potter, aussi ! Et aussi ma famille ! En fait, tous ceux que vous qualifiez de « traitres à leur sang », et bien, ce sont eux, les rebelles ! Il y aussi Sirius Black, qui lui, a du s'opposer à toute sa famille !

-Sirius Black a trahis les Potter ! Répliqua Draco.

« Bien sûr que non, il ne les a pas trahis ! »Ajouta t'il mentalement « Père m'a dit que Queudver était revenu et que c'était lui le traitre, mais si je le lui dis, elle va se douter que je suis le fils d'un Mangemort ! Jouons la prudence ! »

-Pas du tout, il est innocent ! Mon papa l'a bien remarqué et il y a d'ailleurs un article sur lui dans _Le Chicaneur_ ! Il paraîtrait aussi que son vrai nom, c'est Stubby Boardman ! Et Harry, Ron et Hermione m'ont juré que c'était Peter Pettigrow, un autre ancien ami des Potter, qui est responsable de leur mort !

-Ah euh...bon...C'est discutable...

-Mais pour en revenir à ce que je t'expliquais, Sirius...ou Stubby, c'est pareil, est rebelle car il s'oppose aux croyances de sa famille ! Et justement, il est allé à Griffondor, et c'était rien que pour emmerder Serpentard !

Elle marqua une pose et puis rajouta :

-Je ne te vexe pas, au moins, en disant ça ?

-Euh...non...

« Si, mais c'est pas grave, je vais faire semblant... »

-Ombrage a tort de le prendre pour un criminel ! Et le Ministère se trompe ! C'est vraiment dommage que toi, tu les encourages !

-Hein quoi ?

-Ben oui, tu fais partie de la Garde Inquisitoriale ! Tu portes ton badge en ce moment !

-Ombrage pense qu'il y a dans cette école un groupe de reb...

-De rebelles ? Demanda Luna d'un air malicieux, Et toi, ton travail, c'est de les fliquer ?

Draco ne répondit rien.

« Et merde, elle m'a eu en beauté, là ! Elle est vraiment beaucoup plus redoutable qu'elle en a l'air ! »

-Je vois bien que ça t'embête, si tu veux, on change de sujet ! Proposa Luna de sa voix chantante.

-Euh...D'accord !

« Elle est vraiment déconcertante ! »

-Alors, tu parles français ? Demanda Draco qui se rappela la chanson qu'elle fredonnait en salle d'étude.

-Oui, c'est ma mère qui m'a appris, parce que ma grand-mère maternelle était Française. J'adore cette langue ! Et je lis beaucoup d'auteurs français, il y a Zola, Marivaux, Queneau, Baudelaire, Apollinaire, Rimbaud, et aussi Boris Vian et Jean-Paul Sartre, mais lui, il est assez ennuyeux je trouve...

-Je ne connais pas...

-Ce sont tous des Moldus ! Faut dire qu'ici à Poudlard, on ne nous fait rien découvrir en matière de littérature, cette bibliothèque ne contient pas un seul roman, pas un seul recueil de poèmes, ni du théâtre, ni rien d'autre d'un tant soit peu littéraire...Il n'y a que des manuels scolaires ennuyeux pleins de formules toutes aussi ennuyeuses! C'est vraiment triste !

-Ca explique pourquoi Hermione Granger est ennuyeuse puisqu'ici, pour elle, c'est le paradis !

-Elle n'est pas si ennuyeuse que ça ! Elle est juste un peu...étroite d'esprit !

-Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas bien...

-Ouais, à part ses origines moldues, tu ne vois rien d'autre, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, en fait ! Et puis, elle est très belle !

-Je la trouve moche comme un pou ! Et encore, il y a des poux plus sexys qu'elle !

-C'est méchant ce que tu dis...

Son ton était triste. Draco regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Euh...En fait, elle n'est pas si laide, mais... Elle n'est pas mon genre, c'est tout !

-Et c'est quoi ton genre alors ?

-Euh...Les rousses...grandes...minces...masculines...assez musclées...

-Je ne vois pas...

-Ahem...Et toi, c'est quoi ton genre de filles ?

-C'est Hermione !

-Quoi ??

-Ben ouais...Mais elle ne m'aimera jamais, je le sais !

-Ben euh...

-Elle est amoureuse de Ron Weasley, j'en suis sûre !

-Quoi ?

-Et si ça se trouve, lui, il l'aime aussi ! Parce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer comme un vieux couple, tous les deux ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose entre eux !

« Que que que...quoi ? Granger ? Avec MON Ron ? Lovegood doit se tromper...C'est vrai qu'elle est plus clairvoyante que je ne le pensais, mais, ça n'exclut pas qu'elle puisse se planter...Cette histoire de Stubby Boardman, par exemple, c'était du grand n'importe quoi !

"Malgré tout, il n'est pas impossible que Granger soit une rivale pour moi...Mais Ron m'aime, n'est-ce pas...enfin, il ne me l'a pas clairement dit...Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il veut juste...tirer un coup ? Peut-être aussi qu'il avait juste envie de vivre une expérience homosexuelle parce qu'il se cherche encore et que après, il va redevenir hétéro et se ranger gentiment dans la société avec femme et enfants ?

"Peut-être, ou peut-être pas...

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

"Pour l'instant, rien, à part faire mon possible pour éloigner Granger de lui. Comment puis-je y arriver ? En la casant avec Lovegood ? Avec un peu de chance, il y aura un couple gay heureux et un couple lesbien heureux plutôt qu'un couple hétéro heureux et deux blonds malheureux... »

Malgré le fait que Draco monologuait intérieurement, Luna semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué et ses yeux pers fixaient un point vague derrière lui. Ils furent tous deux sortis de leurs réflexions par l'arrivée brusque d'Hermione, comme Luna l'avait prédit.

-Je fais semblant de te détester ! Chuchota rapidement Draco avant que la brune ne s'approche.

Il saisit _Les Sortilèges de télékinésie _et maintint le grimoire assez-haut pour que Luna ne puisse l'atteindre.

-Alors Lovegood, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais de cette organisation secrète qui complote contre notre Grande Inquisitrice !

-Je ne sais rien, rends-moi mon livre ! Supplia Luna qui se prenait au jeu.

-Malfoy, laisse-la tranquille ! Intervint Hermione en fonçant droit vers eux.

- On ne t'a pas sonné, la Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Puisse ta langue te brûler en prononçant cette insulte ! Cria Luna.

-Eh, vous trois ! Ici, c'est une bibliothèque !

Ils se retournèrent pour rencontrer les yeux furibonds de Mme Pince qui les toisaient farouchement.

-Sortez immédiatement !

-Mais je viens à peine d'entrer ! Gémit Hermione.

-Le règlement est le même pour tout le monde ! Dehors !

Elle montra la sortie de son index menaçant et décharné. De mauvaise grâce, les trois élèves sortirent de la bibliothèque.

-Rhaaaa, Malfoy, je vais te tuer !! Vociféra Hermione.

-Quoi, parce qu'on s'est fait viré de ton refuge chéri ?

-J'ai des tonnes de devoirs à faire et...

-Rhooo la la, tu vas perdre ton avance de plusieurs mois sur les autres élèves ? Quelle tragédie, vraiment !

Clac !

Hermione flanqua une baffe à Draco, puis sortit sa baguette et lui colla sous le menton.

-On ne plaisante pas avec les études ! Hurla-t-elle.

« Elle a ses choses cette semaine ou quoi ? »

Luna les regardait en riant dans sa manche.

-C'est moi qui te fais rire, Loufoca ?

-Tais-toi, Malfoy, fous-lui la paix !

-Ben quoi, cette fille est complètement tarée, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place !

-Elle vaut cent fois plus que toi, alors, ferme-la, sale petit morpion !

-Fais gaffe, Granger...

-Non, toi, fais gaffe, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur !

Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux en silence. Elle baissa sa baguette et lui fit signe de partir.

-Dégage ! Et que je ne reprenne pas à chercher misère à Luna !

Il partit non sans lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

« Voilà Lovegood, je t'ai préparé le terrain, vas-y ! »

-Merci de m'avoir défendue ! Dit Luna quand il fut hors de leur champ de vision.

-Mais de rien, c'est naturel ! Tu vaux mieux que cette espèce de cancrelat peroxydé !

Luna ne put se retenir de sauter au cou d'Hermione pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Après ce geste, elle était plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

-Ah ben, j'en attendais pas tant en guise de remerciement, Dit Hermione en rougissant également.

Elles se rendirent soudain compte de la présence de Rusard qui les observait avec son éternel air ahuri et un bouquet de pissenlits.

-C'était un baiser sur la joue ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ben oui, que vouliez que ce soit d'autre ? Répliqua précipitamment Hermione, Pour qui sont ces fleurs au fait ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Répondit férocement le concierge avant de s'engouffrer dans la bibliothèque.

-Je crois qu'il en pince pour Mme Pince, Dit Luna d'un air amusé.

-Et il lui fait la cour avec des pissenlits ? Y'a plus romantique comme fleur...

-Tu aimes quoi comme fleur, Hermione ?

-Euh...ben, moi tu sais, les fleurs, ce n'est pas trop mon truc...Je préfère que les gens m'offrent des livres !

-Moi, j'aime les camélias...

oOoOOOoOo

Ron se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rogue avec la ferme intention de lui remonter les bretelles. Enfin, d'essayer au moins, car Rogue n'était pas le genre de personne qui se laissait impressionner, c'était plutôt lui qui impressionnait les autres ! Surtout les élèves. Mais les Griffondors sont connus pour avoir la capacité d'affronter les pires situations, même celles qui semblent compromises, et de ne jamais lâcher l'affaire. C'était le moment de le prouver...

Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de son inquiétant professeur, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Harry qui sortit à grands pas, alors que Rogue lui hurlait dessus.

« Ah oui, les cours d'Occlumancie, j'avais oublié ! »

-Sortez immédiatement d'ici, Potter !

Il jeta un regard de haine aux deux garçons et referma la porte de son bureau en la faisant claquer. Harry avait l'air particulièrement sonné.

-J'étais venu t'attendre après ton cours ! Dit précipitamment le rouquin avant qu'il ne pose de question, Pour t'aider à te remettre de l'expérience traumatisante que tu dois avoir vécue en la compagnie de cette chauve-souris satanique !

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air traumatisé pour de vrai.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, mon vieux, Dit Ron, Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Ron, pitié, parle-moi franchement, est-ce que je ressemble à mon père ?

-Oui, sauf pour tes yeux verts...

-Non, pas physiquement ! Mentalement, je lui ressemble ?

-Beuh...Je ne sais pas, moi, je ne l'ai pas connu, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse ressembler à un de nos parents à 100 pourcent, c'est pas réaliste, enfin, je veux dire, tu as ta propre personnalité, tu es unique ! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Harry lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Rogue.

-Je vois, Dit Ron, Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, ça fait quatre ans qu'on se connait, et je jure que je ne te crois pas capable de te conduire comme ton père l'a fait dans ce souvenir ! Depuis que tu as mis les pieds à Poudlard, Rogue n'arrête pas de te rabattre les oreilles en te comparant à ton père, mais il se trompe, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Et si tu veux mon avis, cette confusion tient du problème psychologique !

-Merci, Ron, mais je reste déçu de découvrir que mon père était un...salaud ! Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu l'aimer ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que parfois, on juge mal les salauds...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Comme ça...

Ils étaient arrivés devant Griffondor.

-Oh, je pense avoir oublié quelque chose à la bibliothèque ! Dit Ron, Vas-y, et raconte à Hermione ce qui s'est passé, elle est plus douée que moi pour causer psychologie...

-Ok.

Ron n'avait bien sûr rien oublié à la bibliothèque, il fonça donc droit vers le bureau de Rogue.

« 15h 45, j'ai un quart d'heure avant le rendez-vous avec mon Draco ! Je vais me dépêcher! »

-Weasley, qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

-Moi-même, mais j'ai à vous parler !

-Ben voyons !

- Ecoutez, je sais à présent pourquoi vous détestez autant les Maraudeurs, Harry m'a tout raconté, mais je jure sur la tête de ma propre mère que les sentiments que Sirius Black a à votre égard sont les plus sincères qui soient !

-Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi continue-t-il à me jouer des tours de cochon, dans ce cas ?

-Ben, à cause du proverbe « Qui aime bien châtie bien » ! Mais vous devriez lui laisser une chance ! Il vous aime !

-Ca alors, c'est incroyable, il m'aime ?

-Oui, c'est incroyable !

-Quoi, le fait qu'il m'aime ?

-Non, le fait que vous puissiez être aimé !

-Quoi ?

-Regardez-vous, vous êtes cruel, rancunier, partial, mesquin, acariâtre, vous ne souriez jamais, sauf pour vous moquer de quelqu'un, et je préfère ne pas faire de commentaire sur votre physique, mais si une fée s'est penchée sur votre berceau, elle devait être beurrée et vous a vomi dessus ! Oui, je sais, vous allez encore me coller une retenue et me retirer assez de points pour faire descendre les rubis de Griffondor dans les négatifs, et tout ça uniquement parce qu'une fois de plus, j'ai dit ce que je pensais, comme les prisonniers d'opinion politique ! Je pense que mon discours vous déroute assez pour vous laisser sans voix pendant un moment, aussi je vais en profiter pour me faire la malle avant que vous ne retrouviez l'usage de vos cordes vocales et que vous me criiez dessus !

Et au fait, quand vous serez ensemble, vous et Sirius, songez à suivre une thérapie appelée « Harry Potter n'est pas la réincarnation de James Potter », parce que ça commence à lui gonfler les roubignoles !

Au revoir et à la prochaine, en colle !

Ron tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, jeta un œil sur sa montre.

« 15h55, j'arrive, Dray ! »

Il trouva facilement le passage secret sous le tableau de la dryade. Draco l'y attendait.

-Salut, comment ça va ?

-Très bien, et toi ?

-Aussi...Alors, qu'as-tu fais d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

-Euh... Rien, la routine, quoi...Et toi ?

« Enfin », Pensa Ron « J'omet soigneusement de te dire que je cherche à caser ton directeur avec un évadé de prison recherché par le Ministère ! »

-Moi non plus, j'ai rien fait de particulièrement intéressant aujourd'hui, Dit Draco.

« Mais je préfère ne pas te dire que je cherche à caser ta meilleure amie avec la folle-dingue de l'école... »

« Après-tout » Songea Ron « Si je devais te révéler tout ça, je serais obligé de t'informer du fait que Dumbledore aide et protège Sirius, mais comme je ne te fais pas encore complètement confiance, j'ai peur que tu ailles le répéter à Ombrage, et si tu le fais, l'Ordre sera dans un merdier dont je serai l'un des principaux responsables.... »

« J'aimerais te le dire » Pensa Draco « Mais il n'y a rien en apparence qui expliquerait pourquoi moi, j'aurais envie de jouer les entremetteurs entre une fille que je méprise et une fille dont je n'ai rien à foutre. Donc, si je te le disais, tu me demanderais pourquoi et je serais forcé d'avouer que je me sens menacé par Granger et que je doute de toi car je ne te fais pas encore entièrement confiance... »

-On va continuer longtemps, à se regarder sans rien dire ?

-Ah euh...non...J'ai amené de la lecture ! Annonça fièrement Ron en brandissant _La philosophie dans le boudoir._

-Un bouquin ? Demanda Draco un peu déçu.

-Pas n'importe lequel ! Le Marquis de Sade est un écrivain assez...disons « spécial ! ».

-D'accord...Au fait, tes amis vont bien ?

-Euh ouais, Répondit Ron, un peu étonné par la question, Pourquoi ?

-Oh, comme ça...Puisqu'on devient « proches », je voulais m'intéresser à ton entourage...

« Proches ? » Pensa Ron « C'est que c'est plus que vrai, qu'on est proches...Il faudrait vraiment que je lui parle de ce que je ressens pour lui ! »

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Ils vont bien, Ginny n'arrête pas de changer de petit ami...

-Ah oui...

-Je ne sais même pas le nom du dernier en date...

-Et Potter est avec Chang, non ?

-Oui...Mais il paraît qu'il embrasse tellement mal qu'elle pleure...Mais si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue !

-Ha ha! Te bile pas! Et Granger, elle a quelqu'un ?

« Je t'en prie ! Il faut à tout prix que je sache si la voie est libre pour Luna ! »

-Elle ? Elle échange du courrier avec Viktor Krum, mais je n'en sais pas plus...

« Tant que ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle est amoureuse, ça va ! »

-On est arrivés à l'endroit que je voulais te montrer...

C'était une petite pièce aménagée comme un boudoir...

-Alors, ce livre, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si génial ?

-Tu vas voir...

oOoOOOoOo

-Putain, ce livre nous a complètement excités ! Surtout qu'en cours de lecture, Draco a glissé sa main sur mon entre-jambe !

-Passe-moi les détails, s'il te plait, Dit Sirius.

-Excuse-moi, mais c'était une bonne idée ce livre...Même si c'est parfois un peu hard !

-Rien n'est jamais assez hard !

-Quand même, j'ai fait la liste des « excentricités sexuelles » présentes dans ce livre et j'ai noté que seules la zoophilie et la nécrophilie manquaient, mais à part ça, le reste, c'était trash : tous les personnages sont bis, libertins, Mme de Saint-Ange tapine dans une maison close pour se distraire, elle et le chevalier de Mirvel sont frère et sœur incestueux, Dolmancé est un gros pédophile qui viole des petits garçons de 7 ans et de manière plus générale, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, ils sont portés sur la scatophilie et je ne parle même pas de la scène de sadisme finale !

-Tu veux dire quand Eugénie viole sa propre mère complètement bigote en la sodomisant avec une ceinture-godemiché, que tout le monde lui refile des baffes, que le valet atteint de vérole l'enconne avant que Dolmancé ne lui couse le cul avec du fil et une aiguille et qu'Eugénie ne lui fasse la même chose à la chatte ?

-Oui...Par contre, j'ai adoré leurs petites partouzes ! Il mérite bien son surnom, le Divin Marquis ! Draco et moi, on ne tenait plus en place après ça ! C'était peut-être notre première fois, mais on a été très inspirés...

-Tu étais actif ou passif ?

-Je croyais tu voulais que je passe les détails ?

-J'ai changé d'avis !

-J'étais actif ! Et je crois qu'il aime réellement se faire dominer, je lui d'ailleurs refilé quelques fessée, juste comme il aime... Mais assez parlé de mes aventures sexuelles...Comment tu vas depuis hier ?

-Un peu mieux, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis à présent fixé...y'a plus qu'à attendre de digérer la pilule...

-Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner ?

-Non, mais...t'entends pas comme un bruit de pas ?

-Hein ? Mais si, tu as raison !

Ron et Sirius se regardèrent, alarmés.

-Quelqu'un sait qu'on est là !

-C'est peut-être Rogue qui a changé d'avis ? Suggéra Ron.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce n'était pas Severus Rogue. C'étaient un blond et une blonde.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'avais vu Ron entrer dans le trou sous le Saule !

-Et regarde, Stubby Boardman est avec lui !

* * *


	6. La découverte

Salut à tous! Chapitre un peu court, mais les suivants devraient être plus longs...

* * *

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre 6 : La découverte.

En voyant Draco et Luna débouler dans la Cabane Hurlante, Ron et Sirius recrachèrent leur bière exactement en même temps. Pendant un moment, aucun des quatre n'osa parler, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne rompe le silence.

- Alors, c'est lui le fameux Draco Malfoy ?

-Ouais...Répondit Ron.

-Et la fille, je ne la connais pas...

-Luna Lovegood, elle a l'âge de Ginny et est à Serdaigle.

-Bonjour Stubby ! Chanta Luna, J'attends votre prochain album avec impatience !

-Euh, je ne suis pas... Commença Sirius.

-J'aime beaucoup vos chansons, mais je dois avouer que je préfère Indochine !

-Vous êtes Sirius Black ! Dit Draco.

-Il est innocent ! Dit précipitamment Ron, Dray, s'il te plait, tu ne vas le dénoncer à Om...

-Il sait que je suis innocent ! Le coupa Sirius.

-Euh...

-Moi aussi, je sais que vous êtes innocent, Stubby, j'ai bien essayé de le dire à Draco ce matin, mais il n'a pas l'air de me croire !

-Il le sait ! Dit Sirius en appuyant un regard intense sur Draco, Il le sait, mais il t'a menti pour ne pas avoir à avouer comment il le sait, c'est-à-dire, par l'intermédiaire de Papa Mangemort !

Draco sembla mal à l'aise.

-Et oui, mon cher enfant, nous connaissons la vraie nature de Lucius Malfoy, et j'espère de tout cœur que tu ne vas pas suivre ses traces !

-Comment vous m'avez suivi ? Demanda Ron.

-Après que tu sois parti, j'avais la tête tellement chaude que j'ai décidé de prendre l'air. Une fois dans le parc, je suis tombé sur Luna qui crayonnait son carnet à dessin -elle faisait un croquis fantaisiste du Calamar Géant, je crois- et on t'a vu entrer sous le Saule Cogneur après l'avoir immobilisé avec une branche morte. On était très étonnés, on a fait pareil, on t'a suivi et nous voilà !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Monsieur Stubby ? Demanda Luna.

-Et bien...

-Ben, il se cache, Expliqua Ron, Et moi je viens le voir parce que...

Ron et Sirius se regardèrent.

-Comment on va leur expliquer ?

-Au fait, Ron, pourquoi as-tu appelé Draco « Dray » ?

-C'est parce qu'ils sont ensemble, Luna !

-Ah, vous êtes amoureux ?

-Ben oui !

-C'est vrai, Ron, tu es amoureux de moi ?

-Ben oui, c'te question !

-Mais tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, alors j'avais des doutes et...

-Tu vois, Ron, Intervint Sirius, Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait le dire clairement !

-Draco, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi !

-Et ben voilà, je savais bien...

-Mais une minute, Monsieur Black comment saviez-vous pour Ron et moi ?

-Et bien...Mais asseyez-vous et prenez une bière, on va vous expliquer !

-J'adore la Bièreaubeurre ! Déclara Luna.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et se servirent.

-Ron et moi sommes dans la même situation, Expliqua Sirius, C'est-à-dire que nous sommes tous les deux portés sur les Serpentards...

-Hein ?

-Sirius aime Rogue ! Annonça Ron.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Draco.

-Oui, moi aussi je le trouve dégoutant, mais si Sirius tient à lui, je ferai tout pour l'aider !

-Arrête de dire qu'il est dégoûtant, s'il te plait, Ronald !

-Mais euh...Tu es le premier à le dire !

-Je l'aime bien, Rogue, Dit Draco, Mais physiquement, franchement, Ron a raison, il est dégoûtant !

- Dis donc, tu t'es regardé, espèce de métrosexuel ?

-Gneuh ?

-Laisse tomber, Dray, il fait une fixette là-dessus...

-Métrosexuel ? Demanda Luna, et à la tête qu'elle faisait, on devinait qu'elle s'imaginait une sexualité obscure impliquant les transports en communs souterrains.

-Ca désigne un homme qui laisse sortir son côté féminin et qui prend soin de son physique comme le ferait une femme, Expliqua Draco, Mais je ne suis...

-Je parie que tu te tartines de crème hydratante tous les matins, Ricana Sirius, Et que tu utilises des tas de produits de beauté, comme de la lotion exfoliante - d'ailleurs, à quoi ça sert, ce truc ?- tu te manucures les ongles et tu t'épiles le...

-Il ne se rase pas les poils pubiens ! Dit Ron agacé.

-Et comment tu le sais ?

-Ben...

-Ah oui, tu les as vus !

-Ben oui...

-Et ils sont comment ?

-Sirius !

-Mes poils sont blonds, comme mes cheveux ! Coupa Draco.

-Ah oui, oh, ça doit être bizarre... Et Luna, t'es aussi blonde en bas ?

-Euh... Oui...

-Sirius, on ne dit pas ce genre de choses à une fille !

-Et toi, rouquin, t'as le « feu » dans ton pantalon je suppose ?

- Sirius, tu vas t'en prendre une !

-Essayes seulement, mais si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, tu vas perdre, car je suis plus fort que toi !

Sirius partit dans un rire hystérique sous le regard consterné des trois autres.

-Il a un peu bu, excusez-le...Tenta Ron.

-Monsieur Black...Commença Draco.

-Appelle-moi « Sirius » et tu peux me tutoyer, aussi...

-Sirius...Comment ça va, avec Rogue ?

Sirius cessa de rire et se tourna vers Ron.

-Il est aussi casse-couille que toi, ton boyfriend !

-Ca c'est mon mec à moi ! Répliqua fièrement Ron.

-Vous savez comment je l'aime le plus, la Bièreaubeurre ? Coupa Luna qui décidément n'avait pas l'air de suivre la discussion, Je l'aime mélangée avec du chocolat chaud !

-Ah euh... Oui, c'est bon à savoir si un jour je te reçois chez moi, Dit Ron.

-Stubby, tu n'as pas du chocolat chaud ?

-Je m'appelle Sirius ! Et non, je n'ai pas de chocolat !

-C'est pas grave, je vais aller en chercher aux cuisines ! A tout de suite !

Luna se leva et quitta la Cabane.

-Euh...Je l'ai vexée, qu'elle s'en va comme ça ? Demanda précipitamment Sirius.

-Non, Assura Ron, Elle est un peu bizarre, je crois qu'elle a juste très très envie d'avoir son chocolat !

-Elle est bizarre, mais elle est sympa, Dit Draco.

- Ca alors, un Serpentard qui dit du bien de quelqu'un provenant d'une autre maison ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Je peux dire du bien de toi, si tu veux !

-Hein, et à qui ?

-A mon prof préféré, le sublimissime et délicieux Severus Rogue !

-Ahem... Non, non, Draco, ça ira comme ça ! Mais dites-moi, cette Luna, qu'est-ce qu'elle a me comparer à cet espèce de chanteur, là, Stubby Trucmuche ?

-Stubby Boardman ? Son père dirige le magazine _Le Chicaneur_, dans lequel on dit que Stubby et toi n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne, et elle le croit.

-Ben voyons.

-Luna est très excentrique, elle raconte souvent n'importe quoi, mais elle est immensément gentille...

-Et parfois très clairvoyante, voir philosophe ! Ajouta Draco.

-A Poudlard, les gens la prennent pour une espèce de folle évadée d'un asile, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, à part nous...

-Et un petit ami ?

-Non, pas à ma connaissance...

-C'est plutôt une petite amie qu'elle voudrait !

-Ah, elle est lesbienne ?

-Pas forcément, Dit Ron.

-Mais enfin, Répliqua Draco, Tu sais bien que...

-Attends ! C'est pas parce qu'elle a chanté une chanson homosexuelle qu'elle en est une, NOUS avons déduit qu'elle était lesbienne, mais elle ne l'a pas confirmé, elle est peut-être tout simplement très ouverte d'esprit !

-C'est sûr qu'elle est ouverte d'esprit, mais je crois également qu'elle cherche l'amour dans son propre vestiaire, comme nous !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Et bien...

Draco fut à deux doigts de révéler l'amour de Luna pour Hermione, mais gardons à l'esprit que ce type est un Serpentard, c'est-à-dire, un tordu. Il eut une meilleure idée :

-Et si nous faisions un pari, mon Ronnie ?

-Quoi ? Sur le lesbianisme de Luna ?

-Un pari ? Mais c'est que ça devient intéressant ! Intervint Sirius en se frottant les mains, Je mise sur Draco !

-Et pourquoi, je te prie ? Demanda Ron en envoyant un regard furieux au Maraudeur, Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques minutes, Luna, tu ignores tout d'elle, comment pourrais-tu savoir ?

-J'en sais foutrement rien, mais j'ai envie de t'embêter, et appuyer l'avis de Draco me semble la meilleure façon d'y parvenir !

-Traitre !

-Hé hé ! Et quel est l'enjeu de ce pari ?

-Et bien, Dit Draco, Si je gagne, j'emmène Ron au Centre de Bien Etre de Pré-au-lard !

-Quoi ??

-Oui, tu sais, c'est cette station qui regroupe hammam, sauna, bains turcs, bains de boue, massages thaïlandais, sans oublier...le salon de beauté !

-Hein ? Fit Ron aussi effrayé que si on venait de lui annoncer sa condamnation à mort.

-Et tu dis que tu n'es pas métrosexuel ? Railla Sirius.

-Je ne le suis pas, c'est ma mère qui a l'habitude de fréquenter cet établissement, mais l'idée m'est venue justement grâce à toi, Sirius !

-En fait, tu fais ça pour te foutre de moi !

-Et oui !

-Mais...euh...En admettant que tu gagnes, qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire, dans ce salon de beauté ? Parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'on m'étale du concombre sur la gueule !

-Hé hé, je ne sais pas, mais c'est possible ! Par contre, l'épilation pubienne fait partie du programme ! Allez Ronnie, on s'épilerait ensemble !

-Ha ha ha ! Ricana Sirius, T'as pas intérêt à perdre, Ronnie !

-Et si je gagne ?

-Euh ben, choisis !

« De toutes façons, je vais gagner, puisque je sais tout à l'avance ! Quoi ? Comment ça, je suis un tricheur ?»

- Tu feras le tour du terrain de Quidditch à poil devant mon équipe en chantant une chanson dénigrant Serpentard !

-Euh...D'accord !

-Me revoilà !! Chanta la voix de Luna revenue.

Elle s'installa et se prépara minutieusement une Bièreaubeurre-chocolat.

-J'ai été le chercher aux cuisines, Raconta t'elle, J'ai croisé le professeur Rogue, mais il n'a pas fait attention à moi !

-Tssst ! Fit Sirius.

-Dis-moi, Stubby...

-Sirius !

- J'aimerais bien t'aider à séduire Monsieur Rogue, je ne sais pas comment, mais si tu veux...

-Moi, aussi, je peux lui parler, Dit Draco, Il m'écoutera peut-être...

-Non, merci ! Répliqua Sirius, Vous êtes gentils, mais laissez-moi gérer ça !

- Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je suis sûr !

-C'est parce que la première fois que j'ai amené Rogue ici, ça a foiré ? Demanda Ron.

-Mais non, je t'ai déjà précisé que je ne t'en voulais pas, mais je voudrais que maintenant, tu me laisses me débrouiller seul ! D'ailleurs, il commence à se faire tard, vous devriez rentrer avant que Rusard ne vous choppe !

-Laissez-moi au moins terminé la mienne !

-De quoi ?

-De chope !

-Oui, Luna, bois vite ton chocolat !

Elle vida sa bière d'une traite en silence sous le regard des trois autres.

-Bien, maintenant, dépêchez-vous de partir !

-Tu nous fous à la porte ?

-Je m'inquiète pour votre scolarité !

-Mais Sirius...

-Allez, dépêchez-vous !

-Mais, on se reverra quand ?

-On s'écrira pour le savoir, allez, moi, il faut que je rentre aussi !

-Bon...d'accord.

oOoOOOoOo

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir me raccompagnez jusqu'à Serdaigle ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas parce que nous aimons les garçons que nous ne sommes pas galants avec les filles !

-Ca me convient, surtout que si nous rencontrons quelqu'un, vous êtes tous les deux très doués pour inventer un gros mensonge ! Car il faut dire que vous êtes des petits cachotiers !

Elle ponctua cette déclaration d'un petit rire de geisha, dans sa manche.

-Sirius avait l'air très ennuyé quand il nous a mis dehors...

-C'est parce qu'il est frustré, Expliqua Luna, C'est un adulte, il est donc atteint dans sa fierté quand des adolescents lui proposent son aide...

-Pfft, les adultes sont vraiment tous pareils ! Déclara Draco.

-Pas Sirius ! Assura Ron, Ce n'est pas un adulte comme les autres, quand je lui parle, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un pote de mon âge, je crois qu'il est resté bloqué à l'adolescence...Faut dire que Azkaban lui a mangé une partie de sa vie.... C'était le meilleur ami de James Potter, vous savez, le père de Harry, et aujourd'hui, il a du mal à les distinguer,il fait énormément de lapsus dans lesquels il appelle Harry « James »...Je pense que Rogue a le même problème, c'est déjà un point commun entre eux !

-Voir un point de départ pour les mettre en ensemble ! Remarqua Draco.

-Tu vas aller trouver Rogue ?

-Bien entendu...

Ils étaient tellement pris par leur conversation qu'une fois arrivés devant le tableau de Serdaigle, ils l'avaient continuée devant celui-ci, sans remarquer qu'une jeune asiatique, alertée par leurs voix, avaient entrouvert légèrement le portrait pour les épier. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre leur discussion, mais elle les reconnaissait.

« Tiens, que fait Loufoca à cette heure-ci...Et elle discute avec Machin, là, le rouquin dont mon Harry est toujours flanqué...et à côté c'est...Malfoy ? »

Luna dit au revoir aux deux autres et se dirigea vers le tableau. Cho se dépêcha de regagner l'escalier menant au dortoir avant que la blonde ne passe le seuil.

-Bon alors, Dit Draco, Maintenant, lequel de nous deux va être galant et raccompagner l'autre chez lui avant de rentrer seul ?

-Moi !

-Très bien...Et si la salle commune est vide, me feras-tu l'honneur de...

-T'y honorer ?

-Viens chez moi, viens à moi, viens en moi !

-Ben dis donc, notre premier festin remonte à seulement quelques heures et te voilà déjà affamé ?

-Je suis en proie à la boulimie, je crois !

-Monsieur va être servi ! Tu vas déguster ! Conduis-moi ! Et savoure-toi, savoure-moi !

Ron serra Draco contre lui et l'embrassa avec le plus de tendresse et de fougue qu'il le pouvait.

-Allez, viens, allons-y, je ferai tout ce que tu veux...Maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes ! Susurra le blond.

-C'était si important pour toi que je te le dise ? C'est que, tu vois, j'avais l'impression que c'était tellement évident...

-Oui, je te le jure, il m'est même arrivé de penser des choses affreuses sur toi...

-Je suis désolé...

-J'imaginais que tu te servais de moi pour satisfaire tes fantasmes gays et qu'une fois que tu aurais assouvi tes désirs, tu me laisserais tomber...

-Quoi ? Mais non, comment t'as pu imaginer ça ? Voyons, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber ! J'ai envie de te garder pour moi tout seul jusqu'à la fin des temps !

-Oui, moi aussi, je veux que tu m'appartiennes...

-C'est le cas !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui...

Ron prit Draco dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur son torse et se laissa tomber à genoux tout en gardant ses bras autour du corps du blond, collant son visage sur son ventre.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dis ce que je ressentais plus tôt, Dit-il, sa voix à moitié étouffée par la chemise de Draco, Sirius me le conseillait pourtant, mais je n'y arrivais pas...Je crois que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, ça doit être ça !

-Rassures-toi, avec les gestes, en revanche, tu sais comment y faire ! Répondit chaleureusement Draco en lui caressant les cheveux.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rusard débarqua, une fois de plus. Il commença par les fixer la bouche grande ouverte (et l'air stupide qui en découle), puis il brandit un index accusateur vers eux et dit :

-Vous n'êtes pas réels ! Vous êtes une hallucination provoquée par mon manque de sommeil!!!!

Ron tourna la tête pour regarder le concierge.

-Vous m'empoisonnez l'existence, je vous vois partout ! Mais vous n'êtes qu'une illusion, une chimère, un rêve !

-Oui, Argus, ceci est un rêve ! Dit Draco en prenant une voix mystérieuse et éthérée qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du professeur Trelawney.

-Un rêve ! Hurla le concierge.

-Retourne te coucher ! Ordonna Draco.

-Bonne idée !

Rusard s'en retourna et partit pioncer.

-Je crois qu'il est surmené...

-Tu m'étonnes, avec tout le boulot que lui refile l'autre pouffiasse d'Ombrage...

* * *


	7. Des menaces

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre7 : Des menaces.

Sirius s'effondra sur le lit que Remus occupait au Square Grimault.

« Dire que Ron a déjà atteint son objectif alors que je fais du surplace... C'est pas normal, je suis plus âgé, plus expérimenté, je devrais pouvoir arriver à mes fins !

« Bon, évidemment, cela fait beaucoup plus longtemps que je connais Severus, le fossé de haine est vingt fois plus profond que celui qu'il y a entre deux adolescents qui ne comprennent qu'à moitié pourquoi leurs familles les montent l'un contre l'autre...

« Tiens, que fait ce string en dentelle noire sous l'oreiller de Remus ?

« Enfin soit, il faut que je lui prouve que je veux partager avec lui autre chose que des joutes verbales et des insultes ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de gosses de 15 ans pour ça ! Quoi, 16 ans? C'est pareil! Merci Ronnie, tu as été très chic, mais maintenant, tu laisses à l'homme mûr le contrôle de la situation !

« Tssst ! Moi, un homme mûr ? A qui tu veux faire croire ça, mon vieux Patmol ? Tu sais bien que tu agis toujours de façon irréfléchie, comme un enfant ! C'est simple, Molly et Hermione doivent tout le temps te rappeler à l'ordre ! Même Harry est plus sage que toi...

« Et Remus a un exemplaire du Kâma-Sûtra planqué sous son matelas...

« Tiens, Remus... Si je lui disais à lui ?

« Je ne sais pas si j'oserais...Et puis, comment lui expliquer ? Salut, mon p'tit Lunard, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Bien, moi aussi, et tu sais quoi, je suis amoureux de Servilo ! Parfaitement, tu as bien entendu, Servilo ! Tu sais « Servilus le crasseux » ! Tu te rappelles quand Cornedrue l'avait fait léviter et qu'on l'avait déculotté ? C'était classe, hein ? Et la fois où tu étais tranquillement occupé à te mordre toi-même dans ta Cabane Hurlante et que tout d'un coup, Servilus le crasseux débarque et que tu t'empresses de te ruer sur lui pour le déchiqueter ? Qui c'est qui avait eu la brillante idée de l'y envoyer en vous mettant en danger tous les deux ? C'était moi, Patmol le magnifique ! Quel génie je suis, pas vrai ? Quel con tu veux dire ! Je l'ai bien mérité mon râteau ! Et maintenant je suis dans cette situation insupportable mais...Remus ? Tu t'es évanoui à la révélation de mon amour pour Severus Rogue ? Allez, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton soutien, de tes conseils...Réveille-toiiii ! Il faut que je te foute des baffes ? Tiens, en voilà une ! »

-Sirius, pourquoi donnes-tu des baffes à cet oreiller ?

Il leva les yeux. C'était sa petite cousine Nymphadora.

-Euh...ben...euh...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le lit de Remus ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-Tu m'as l'air perturbé ces temps-ci ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

-Euh...ben...euh...

- Je te comprends tu sais, tu ne sors jamais car tu es obligé de rester ici ! C'est normal que tu deviennes dingue ! N'importe qui le deviendrait dans une telle situation !

-Disons qu'il y a un peu de ça mais que le problème est autre !

« Avant, je m'ennuyais ferme, et maintenant, Severus m'ennuie fort ! »

-Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi, ce problème ?

Sirius ne répondit pas et tourna la tête, ce à quoi Tonks répondit par une moue de dépit.

-Mais pourquoi les hommes ne veulent jamais discuter, pourquoi ils gardent toujours tout pour eux ? Et merde, parfois, ça soulage de se confier à quelqu'un, je sais que je ne suis pas une experte en psychologie, mais parler, c'est déjà une thérapie !

-Ben, je suis désolé, mais ça ne sort pas aussi facilement chez moi que chez une femme !

-Vous êtes nuls, vous les hommes ! Sauf les homos, eux, ils sont sensibles et délicats...

« Moi, sensible et délicat? La petite naïve ! »

-J'aurais voulu avoir un pote gay avec qui je pourrais discuter des garçons !

« Tu as quelque chose qui te turlupine, mon enfant ? Tu veux me le dire ? »

-Tu veux un confident ?

-Oui...

Elle se coucha près de lui sur le lit et cala ses bras derrière sa tête.

-A défaut d'être un meilleur ami homo, tu es mon grand cousin...

« Je suis homo, ma petite Tonks ! »

-J'aime un homme et il m'aime aussi...

-C'est un bon début pour une histoire heureuse.

« Moi, j'arrive même pas à remplir cette condition puisque Severus ne m'aime pas ! »

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous afficher, et ce pour deux raisons...

-Ah.

-D'abord, il est trop vieux...

-C'est Dumbledore ?

-Hein ?

-Je rigole !

-Non, pas aussi vieux que ça !

-Et le deuxième problème, c'est qu'il a une petite particularité...

-Il est marié et père de famille?

-Non !

-Ah, ce n'est donc pas Arthur Weasley !

-Je ne coucherai jamais avec le mec d'une autre!

-Parce que tu as couché avec ?

-He ben oui ...Mais sa particularité, c'est disons...Quelque chose que la société n'accepte pas...

-Je vois, Dit Sirius en brandissant le string qu'il avait trouvé, C'est un problème de «fourrure » ?

La tête de Nymphadora devint rouge (pas seulement son visage, ses cheveux aussi avaient pris une teinte écarlate).

-Hé hé...Fit-elle, Ca ne te choque pas ?

-Quoi ? Que tu files le parfait amour avec mon petit gentil loup ? Mais au contraire, je te remercie, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le rendre heureux, et te voilà ! Remus aime quelqu'un qui l'aime aussi, c'est merveilleux ! Moi, celui que j'aime ne m'aime pas et c'est...pas merveilleux !

-« Celui » ? Mais alors, tu es vraiment un meilleur ami homo ?

-Je suis flatté que tu me considères comme ton meilleur ami, charmante Nymphadora ! Mon premier conseil à ce titre sera de ne plus laisser traîner tes affaires dans le lit de Remus !

Il lui tendit le string et le Kâma-Sûtra.

-Merci, et le mien sera de prouver à ton homme que tu es prêt à tout...

oOoOOOoOo

Lors d'une réunion de l'AD, Hermione s'approcha de Luna, non sans faire sursauter celle-ci.

-Je peux te parler en privé deux secondes ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûre, Répondit-elle en rougissant avant de suivre la brune à l'écart des autres membres de l'AD en plein entraînement.

Luna sentait son cœur battre à un rythme fou. Pendant un moment, elle s'imagina qu'Hermione savait, et qu'elle allait l'embrasser...ou la jeter, c'était au choix.

-J'ai mal jugé _Le Chicaneur_, Dit-elle.

-Ah, Répondit Luna à la fois contente d'entendre un avis plus positif sur le travail de son père et déçue que ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire ne porte pas sur « un autre sujet ».

-Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me mettre tout d'un coup à encenser ce journal. Je ne vais pas être hypocrite, j'ai toujours des doutes quant à la véracité de certains articles, et tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir mes opinions, mais..._Le Chicaneur_, au moins, est une revue intègre et qui n'est pas à la botte du Ministère ! En ce moment, _La Gazette du sorcier_ raconte des choses bien plus énormes que tes histoires de Ronflacs Cornus : ils font passer Harry et Dumbledore pour des menteurs, nient le retour de Voldemort et... bref, c'est de la mystification politique, tout ça ! Tu es d'accord que si on ne fait pas remarquer à la communauté magique que Fudge est dans le faux, ça ne va pas arranger les choses ?

-Oui.

-Donc, j'aimerais que tu demandes à ton père de publier l'Article de la Vérité dans sa revue. Cela consistera en une interview de Harry...

-Mon père sera très intéressé, tu peux en être sûre, mais il y a un problème : tous nos journalistes sont très occupés, même les pigistes sont difficiles à contacter en ce moment...

-Pas d'inquiétude, je peux t'en sortir une de ma poche ! Au propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs...

oOoOOOoOo

Après la séance, Luna regagna Serdaigle, le cœur léger à l'idée qu'Hermione lui ait confié une « mission », mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait dans la salle commune : celle-ci était vide, à l'exception de Cho Chang et de son amie Marietta Edgecombs, qui avaient moins traîné dans la Salle-sur-demande.

-Comment vas-tu, Loufoca ? Demanda Cho avec une voix doucereuse.

Luna connaissait bien cette intonation : quand quelqu'un l'employait, c'était qu'il ou elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une crasse ! Marietta poussa un ricanement qui était apparenté avec celui d'une hyène légèrement attardée.

-Je vais bien, Répondit Luna qui s'efforçait toujours de rester polie.

-Tu sais que je t'ai vue, hier soir, hors de Serdaigle à une heure pas très recommandable ?

« Quoi ? Zut et flûte ! Il faut que je leur mente...Mais je ne sais pas mentir, moi ! Bon, je vais essayer...Que dirait Draco à ma place ? »

-Euh...J'avais oublié un devoir à la bibliothèque ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me dénoncer pour ça ? Rusard et Madame Pince ne m'ont pas vue...Faut dire qu'ils avaient l'air très occupés, tous les deux !

Cho et Marietta se regardèrent, à moitié choquées par cette révélation.

-J'ai pris mon devoir et je suis rentrée, vous n'allez quand même pas me prendre la tête pour ça ?

« Pfft, Draco aurait mieux fait, mais bon. »

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la raison qui t'a poussée à sortir qui nous intrigue, mais plutôt celle qui t'a fait t'y attarder...Que faisaient Weasley et Malfoy avec toi ?

-Euh...

« Qu'est-ce que je leur raconte, là ? »

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Lança t'elle, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

-Vraiment ? Fit Cho en prenant un air méprisant, Je crois que si, au contraire, nous sommes concernées : Toi, moi, Marietta et Weasley faisons partie de l'AD, Malfoy fait partie de la Garde Inquisitoriale qui nous traque...

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Et bien nous pensons que toi et Weasley avez pactisé avec l'ennemi !

-Hein ? Mais c'est faux !

-Menteuse ! Lança Marietta, Tu es une traitresse et la trahison, c'est horrible ! C'est immonde, franchement, qui oserait trahir l'AD ?

-Je n'ai trahi personne !

-Tu ferais mieux d'avouer, Lovegood ! Repris Cho, Si tu nous le dis à nous, on te protègera et on s'arrangera pour remettre toute la responsabilité sur Weasley, entre Serdaigles, on se serre les coudes, mais tu dois tout nous dire !

-Mais il n'y a rien à dire !

-Tu as tort de t'entêter, car nous avons les moyens de faire pression sur toi ! Et oui, nous savons ce que tu voudrais éviter d'avouer aux autres... Broute-gazon !

Luna entrouvrit les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

-Passe-moi le journal, Marietta !

Marietta sortit de sa poche un petit calepin noir que Luna reconnut. Cho l'ouvrit à une page qu'elle avait marqué et commença à lire :

_Cher journal,_

_Je me suis disputée avec Hermione, elle m'a un peu crié dessus et ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine. C'est dur de voir celle que j'aime me dédaigner à ce point ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'une fille si différente de moi et qui me comprend si mal?_

-Arrête ! Supplia Luna.

_Je suis tellement amoureuse, ce n'est déjà pas facile d'avouer que j'aime les filles, mais en plus, celle-là...Elle me déteste ! Elle est convaincue que je suis folle...enfin, elle n'est pas la seule, il y aussi le reste de l'Humanité qui le pense mais je me sens tellement stupide quand elle s'adresse à moi..._

-Rendez-moi mon journal !

-Il y a tellement de passages que j'aimerais lire pour te torturer...Marietta, aide-moi à en choisir un !

-Pourquoi pas celui où elle décrit un de ces fantasmes ?

-Celui dans la bibliothèque ? Où elles se font leurs trucs dégueulasses de gouinasses tout en récitant du Rimbaud et du Verveine ? C'est qui, c'est deux-là, d'abord ?

-C'est « Verlaine », pas « Verveine » ! Ce sont des poètes moldus ! Rendez-moi mon...

-Et les pages suivantes sont pleines de saletés dans ce genre !

-Dis-nous Lovegood, si on te met devant les yeux une banane, une saucisse ou un autre symbole phallique, tu vomis ?

-Mais non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, voilà tout ! Mais je vous en prie, rendez-moi mon journal intime et ne répétez rien à personne !

-Faut voir, Loufoca, peut-être aussi qu'on pourrait révéler à tout le monde, mais en particulier à Granger, que tu es lesbiche et que tu rêves de te la faire ?

-Non, mais tu t'imagines, Cho, Lovegood en train de bouffer le con de Granger ?

-Oh mon Dieu c'est immonde ! Mais qui voudrait faire ça ?

-S'il vous plaît ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais avec Weasley et Malfoy ?

-Très bien, je vais vous le raconter...

-Voilà qui est sage...

-Cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'AD, je vous jure !

« En plus, c'est vrai, je ne mens pas ! »

-Attention, Loufoca, on ne sait jamais ce que ce journal peut devenir...

-Si je parlais avec Malfoy, c'est que j'ai découvert qu'il était comme moi !

« Je ne mens toujours pas »

-Hein, il est lesbienne ? Demanda Marietta, Mais alors, il nous a menti sur son sexe !

-Marietta, tu le fais exprès ? Grinça Cho, Elle voulait dire que Malfoy est pédé !

-Ah d'accord...

-C'est ça, en fait, Poursuivit Luna, Lui et moi, on s'est reconnus comme...

-« Anormaux » ?

Luna jeta un regard noir à Cho qui s'en amusa.

- Il ne sait pas que je suis amoureuse d'Hermione... Pas plus que je sais de qui il est amoureux...On n'allait pas se révéler ça !

« Ca y est, je mens ! »

-On a juste un peu discuté...Et Ron Weasley est arrivé après, il nous a vu et a pensé que Malfoy voulait m'embêter, et puis vous savez, un Griffondor et un Serpentard dans le même rayon de dix mètres, c'est comme les potions préparées par Seammus Finnigan : c'est instable et ça finit en explosion ! Ils ont voulu se battre mais je les ai un peu calmés en expliquant à Ron que Malfoy ne me voulait aucun mal. Ils ont baissé le ton mais ont continué à se menacer...Et puis, je sais plus de quoi ils ont parlé, mon attention a décroché...

Cette dernière assertion donnait un cachet d'authenticité à son récit : Luna Lovegood était reconnue pour regarder ailleurs avec l'air de s'ennuyer quand des gens discutaient devant elle.

- Ils devaient parler de leurs familles qui se détestent, je pense, vous savez, Lucius Malfoy est un sale type qui fait plein de trucs horribles, et Ron devait sans doute en discuter avec Draco pour l'insulter...Ensuite, j'étais très fatiguée et je suis rentrée, je ne sais donc pas ce qu'ils ont fait ensuite...

-Et ils faisaient quoi dehors devant Serdaigle à une heure pareille ?

-J'ai pas pensé à leur demander... Rendez-moi mon journal, s'il vous plait !

Cho lança le livre à la figure de Luna.

-Attention Lovegood...Si je découvre quelque chose...tout le monde saura que tu aimes manger de l'herbe !

-Ah, parce qu'elle est toxico, en plus ? Demanda Marietta, Parce qu'on ne dit pas « fumer», plutôt ?

-Mais non, par « herbe », j'entendais « gazon » !

oOoOOOoOo

Toc ! Toc !

-Entrez ! Répondit Rogue, Sauf si vous avez des horribles cheveux roux car j'y suis allergique en ce moment ! Alors, si vous êtes Ron Weasley, préparez-vous à courir...Ah, c'est vous, Malfoy ! Asseyez-vous !

-Bonjour professeur... Mais dites-moi, qu'est ce que Weasley a encore fait pour vous mettre dans cet état ?

« Je le sais ce qu'il a fait : il n'arrête pas de frapper à votre porte pour vous caser avec Sirius Black ! Il m'a tout raconté ! Mais je suis curieux de savoir quelle excuse vous allez me sortir à moi qui ne suis pas supposé être au courant ! »

-Il veut prendre des cours de rattrapage de Potions, mais je juge son cas tellement désespéré que je refuse...Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'obstiner !

-Et Potter, comment vont ses cours de rattrapage ?

-Potter, mais il n'en prend pas euh...plus !

Encore un peu, Severus oubliait ce qu'il avait raconté à Draco quelques jours plus tôt lorsque celui-ci venait lui rapporter que Montague s'était coincé dans les toilettes et qu'il avait surpris Harry dans le bureau du professeur.

-Oui, c'est ça, lui aussi, j'ai fini par le considérer comme trop mauvais et je l'ai viré ! Ces Griffondors sont décidément tous des abrutis de la pire espèce !

-Faut voir...

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, certains Griffondors sont des gens très bien...intéressants, pas si bêtes que ça...et plutôt mignons...bref des gens qui méritent qu'on leur laisse une chance !

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ben, que si un Griffondor en valait la peine, je n'hésiterais pas à devenir disons...intime avec lui !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour comprendre.

-Ecoutez, Malfoy, je ne sais comment vous êtes au courant de cette affaire entre moi et Sirius Black, mais...

-Qui vous parle de vous et de Sirius Black ? Moi, je faisais allusion à Ron Weasley et...moi !

-Quoi, pardon ?

-Ben, c'est mon petit ami !

-Gneu ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien trouver à cette espèce de grande asperge au visage plein d'éclabouille ?

-Les gens ont tort de penser que les rouquins sont moins beaux que les autres, parce que Ron est très mignon et fichtrement bien foutu ! Et si vous saviez ce qu'il peut faire avec ses mains...

-Non, je ne le sais pas ne et ne veux pas le savoir...Mais vous n'êtes quand même pas venu me trouver pour me dire ça ?

-Non, c'était à propos de notre interro, celle que vous nous avez rendue hier...

-Oui ?

-Ron et moi avons copié l'un sur l'autre pendant toute l'interro...

-On en apprend de belles !

-Pour finir, nos réponses étaient identiques, mais vous lui avez mis un D et moi un O, c'est de la discrimination, non ?

-Je vous mets T à tous les deux pour avoir triché, ça vous va ?

-Oui !

-Vous aimez être puni, maintenant ?

-Oh ouiiii, vous ne savez pas à quel point j'aime ça !

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Et si nous causions de Sirius Black...

-Non, pas envie !

-Il est plutôt séduisant...musclé, avec de jolis cheveux noirs...On pourrait penser que son emprisonnement l'aurait enlaidi, mais non, il a conservé un certain charme...C'est pas comme ma tante Bellatrix qui est abominable...Quoi que je me demande si elle ne l'était pas déjà avant son incarcération...En fait, elle n'a pas changé...Mais Sirius, lui...

-C'était un salaud, comme ses copains et...

-Oui, je sais, j'ai entendu l'histoire des vilains Maraudeurs qui embêtaient le gentil Severus qui a perdu sa capacité à pardonner...Vous savez que depuis que je suis ici, je me comporte de façon aussi dégueulasse qu'eux avec Ron, Potter et Granger et que vous m'avez laissé faire ? Pire, vous m'avez encouragé à adopter une attitude que vous méprisez ! Et tout ça pour faire payer des gens qui ne vous ont rien fait...Ron m'a pardonné, lui...Il s'est vengé d'abord, mais il m'a pardonné...Ce que vous avez dit à Sirius avant-hier devrait vous suffire comme vengeance ! Alors, daignez tourner la page et...

-Ca va, j'ai compris ! Weasley a déjà essayé de me convaincre à plusieurs reprises, mais comme je ne peux plus le supporter, vous prenez le relais ! Et bien, écoutez-moi, mon petit Draco, vous allez, vous et votre rouquin, me ficher la paix avec cette histoire...Sinon, je vais tout raconter à son ami James...

Silence.

-Je viens encore de les confondre, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-Sortez, s'il vous plait...

oOoOOOoOo

Ron, Draco et Luna avaient décidé de se retrouver secrètement dans le passage secret de la dryade. Ron était arrivé le premier et attendait les deux autres.

-C'est la cata !! Dirent-ils à l'unisson en arrivant.

-Quoi ?

-Toi, d'abord, Luna, honneur aux dames !

-Cho et Marietta nous ont surpris hier soir et pensent que toi et moi, Ron, pactisons avec Draco!

-Tu parles de cette mystérieuse association contre Ombrage ? Demanda Draco.

Luna et Ron devinrent silencieux.

-Nous savons qu'elle existe, c'est pas la peine de le cacher...Mais depuis un certain temps, je me demande si je ne devrais pas démissionner de la Garde Inquisitoriale...

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Je sens bien que c'est Ombrage la mauvaise dans l'histoire... Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais je vous encourage !

-Merci, Dray ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'étions pas entrain de parler de ça hier, mais c'est vrai que c'est ce qu'elles ont pu croire...

-J'ai essayé de le leur expliqué, mais elles me menacent de tout raconter à propos de moi et d'Hermione !

-Hermione ?

Luna raconta tout à Ron.

-Tu es amoureuse d'Hermione ? Mais alors, ça veut dire...

-Ca veut dire que tu as perdu ton pari ! Ricana Draco.

-Vous aviez parié là-dessus ?

- Oui, mais moi aussi j'ai reçu des menaces, mais de Rogue qui racontera à Harry que toi et moi, Ron, sommes ensembles si on ne le laisse pas tranquille !

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas tout lâcher devant l'école comme la fois où il a «accidentellement» laissé échapper que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou !

-Je crois que si on arrête de se mêler de Rogue et de Sirius, on ne risque rien, ce n'est pas dans sa nature de dire quelque chose juste comme ça, mais les deux petites bécasses, par contre, je me méfierais...

-T'as raison, à chaque fois qu'on veut aider Sirius, on fait empirer les choses, laissons un peu les choses se tasser...

-On peut quand même aller le voir dans la Cabane Hurlante de temps en temps ? Intervint Luna, Moi, je le trouve sympa, même si c'est pas Stubby Boardman...

-Oui, bien sûr, Répondit Ron, Ce dont il a le plus besoin en ce moment, ce de compagnie...

-Ah ?

-Dites-vous que pour sa sécurité, Dumbledore l'oblige à rester cloitré dans un endroit où il se fait royalement chier...Il parvient juste à s'évader pour venir me voir...Donc, oui, nous allons lui tenir compagnie, et je vous raconterez aussi l'histoire des Maraudeurs...et je lui demanderai de vous faire quelques petits massages, il les fait bien...

-Ca veut dire quoi « Maraudeur » ? Demanda Luna.

-Je vous expliquerai...

-Et à propos de massage, quand va t'on au Centre de Bien Etre de Pré-au-lard ?

-Ah merde, j'avais oublié ça...On pourrait y aller pendant les vacances de Pâques, mais mes amis risquent de trouver louche que je me rende dans ce genre d'établissement qui normalement ne m'intéresse pas, qui plus est, en ta compagnie ! Donc, nous devrions annuler...

-J'ai une idée, Proposa Luna, Mon père peut m'avoir des entrées gratuites, je n'ai qu'à vous inviter toi, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Neville... et Draco fera semblant d'y aller aussi par hasard !

-Mais il faudra que nous fassions semblant de nous détester en leur présence !

-A l'entrée, oui, Concéda Draco, Mais après, quand tout le monde partira essayer l'activité qui l'intéresse, on se retrouvera et...

-Non, non, on ne peut pas...

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, arrête de chercher des excuses pour annuler, j'ai dit qu'on irait, et on ira !

-D'accord, Dray...Dit Ron avec la résignation du mec condamné à la chaise électrique.

-Voilà qui est réglé !

Ils sortirent du passage secret et tombèrent sur Cho et Marietta.

-Ben justement, on vous cherchait ! Quelle chance ! Dit Cho avec un sourire mauvais.

Elles se ruèrent sur Luna, la regardant de haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se heurtèrent à Draco et Ron qui s'étaient mis côte à côte pour former un mur protégeant leur amie.

-Tiens qui voilà, Commença Ron, La pleureuse italienne et sa copine la...

-Vous trahissez l'AD ! Hurla Marietta en pointant un index accusateur sur eux.

-C'est quoi l'AD ? Demanda Draco qui n'avait effectivement jamais entendu le nom exact.

-...et sa copine la reine des boulets ! Termina Ron.

-Oups !

-Marietta, mais enfin ! S'écria Cho.

-Mais...mais...de toutes façons il le savait déjà, puisque ce deux traîtres l'ont mis en courant que nous nous regroupons pour nous entrainer dans le dos d'Ombrage !

-Pas du tout ! Répliqua Draco, Et pour le coup, c'est toi, qui est entrain de tout m'avouer, là !

-Marietta, bon sang !

-Mais nous ne parlions pas de ça, vous vous faites des idées, Poursuivit le blond.

-Et vous parliez de quoi, alors ?

- De choses profondément gays...Dit-il en prenant le visage de Ron dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Ron hésita un moment, se demandant s'il était prudent de faire ça devant deux courges de Serdaigle, puis se laissa faire, se disant que Draco savait ce qu'il faisait.

-C'est moi qui trahis mon camps, Dit celui-ci, Car entre Ombrage et Ron, et ben, le choix ne se pose même pas ! Vous voyez, je ne dirais rien !

-Et fermez la bouche, Ajouta Ron, Vous ressemblez à des morues sur l'étalage d'un poissonnier !

Cho et Marietta restèrent sans voix pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne s'exclame, non sans une voix totalement débile :

-Ah mais, c'est dégoutant, c'est contre-nature ce que vous faites, mais comment osez-vous, beeerk !

-Vous devriez aimer les filles ! Renchérit Cho.

-C'est ce que je fais, Déclara Luna.

-Ta gueule, broute-gazon !

- Quoi, de quoi tu as traité Luna ? Crièrent Ron et Draco en même temps.

-Calmez-vous, les deux enculés !

-Et dire que Harry sort avec ça ! Dit Ron en regardant Cho avec mépris.

-Ouais, ben imagine ce qu'il va penser quand je vais lui dire que tu te tapes cet espèce de...de Serpentard ! De ...Malfoy ! De blond !

-Cette fille à un sens de la répartie des plus fulgurants ! Railla Draco.

-Si tu parles à Harry, je raconte à tout le monde que vous avez de l'herpès génital ! Lança Ron.

-Mais comment tu le sais ? Minauda Marietta.

-Quoi, parce que c'est vrai ? Mais je bluffais !

-Marietta, tu es vraiment trop conne !

-Ta première phrase correcte de la journée, Chang ! Alors, vous vous taisez, ou je dévoile ce que la reine des boulets cache dans sa culotte !

-Allez, viens Luna, on te raccompagne à Serdaigle ! Dit Draco.

Ils partirent tous les trois, plantant là les deux courges qui leurs crièrent encore :

-Bande de sales homos !

- Le genre « Homo », c'est un cran plus haut que l'australopithèque sur l'échelle de l'évolution, alors, tu peux te taire, _Lucy _! Répliqua Draco.

-Merci, les gars ! J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir deux grands frères pour me défendre !

-Mais de rien Luna, Tu es une petite sœur adorable, d'ailleurs, je peux t'échanger contre Ginny ? Parce qu'elle fait rien qu'à m'embêter !

-Hé hé, Fit Draco, Mais dis-moi Luna, toi qui est passionnée par les auteurs moldus français, tu connais le Marquis de Sade ?

-Oui, j'ai lu quelques unes de ces œuvres, mais c'est pas mon truc, déjà, je préfère la poésie à la prose, d'ailleurs, vous connaissez _Les Onze mille verges_ de Guillaume Apollinaire ? Enfin, c'est pas de la poésie, même si c'est écrit par un poète...

-Hein ?

-Je savais que le titre vous parlerait...C'est très crade, comme truc, en tout cas, mais moi, mon poète préféré, c'est Charles Baudelaire !

-Ha ha ha...Dray, t'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour dans une bibliothèque moldue ?

-Oui, oui, oui, mon Ronnie !


	8. Les Fleurs du Mal

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre 8 : Les Fleurs du Mal.

Les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées. Sirius et Severus ruminaient tous les deux dans leur coin, Severus passait son temps entre la préparation des examens et des séances de « Je hais Sirius Black, même si je ne suis pas contre le fait que ça change... Hein ? Je veux dire que je veux bien qu'il arrête de m'emmerder, mais rien de plus ! » et Sirius cherchait le moyen de conquérir sa petite chauve-souris tout en recevant les visites occasionnelles de trois ados pleins de bonne humeur...

Hermione ignorait toujours pourquoi Luna la fixait de cet air chaleureux et rêveur lors de l'interview de Harry par Rita Skeeter, mais elle se posait des questions « Pourquoi Luna me suit-elle partout en rougissant comme une pivoine ? ». Elle eut la surprise d'apprendre que Cho la soupçonnait de flirter avec Harry, d'ailleurs, ces deux-là avaient l'air de ne plus s'entendre aussi bien !

« Moi, avec Harry ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais pensé à avoir un petit ami...Les études passent avant... Et puis, les garçons sont tous bêtes, il me suffit d'écouter Harry et Ron discuter pendant trente secondes pour confirmer ce diagnostique ! Ils ne comprennent jamais rien à rien...et en plus, ils sont tous plus grands que moi, et ça, ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression que si j'avais un petit ami, il profiterait de sa grande taille pour me dominer...et il jouerait tout le temps les protecteurs, mais je suis une grande fille, moi, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, je suis assez redoutable toute seule ! Non, franchement, Cho, tu n'as rien à craindre, ni Harry ni aucun autre garçon ne m'intéresse ! »

Et Luna continuait de l'admirer de loin sans oser lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ron et Draco filaient le parfait amour, se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent dans le passage secret de la dryade et se gavaient de littérature érotique durant leurs temps libres.

Vint le moment de se rendre au Centre de Bien Etre de Pré-au-lard. Xenophilius Lovegood, comme prévu, consentit à obtenir des places pour sa petite Luna et ses amis.

C'est ainsi que Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville se rendirent devant l'entrée de l'établissement.

-Dites, Demanda Harry, C'est vrai qu'il y a des bains de boue ?

-Paraît, oui, Répondit Ron, Mais moi, franchement, ça me fait penser à un sanglier qui se roule dans la fange, alors, non merci !

-Tu n'y connais rien, Ronald ! Répliqua Ginny, C'est bon pour la peau ! On ne te remerciera jamais assez, Luna, c'était une excellente idée !

-Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ? Dit une voix traînante d'un garçon qu'ils connaissaient bien mais qui faisait semblant de les détester, C'est le balafré, la Sang-de-Bourbe, Loufoca, le frère et la sœur Crève-la-faim e et Londubat-la-bouboule !

-La ferme, Malfoy !

-Et alors, petit pote Potter, tu viens pour te faire une beauté ? Les Weasley, j'imagine que c'est pour une cure anti-éclabouille, et Granger...

-Ta gueule, espèce de métrosexuel ! Répliqua Ron.

-Et Granger veut devenir belle ? Mais il va falloir qu'elle se greffe une nouvelle tête pour ça, et là c'est dans un hôpital au rayon chirurgie esthétique qu'il faut aller...et Londubat devrait en profiter pour se faire liposucer !

Neville rougit.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, Neville, Fit Hermione en l'éloignant de Draco, Il est tellement maigre qu'il ressemble à un de ces mannequins anorexiques qu'on voit dans les défilés...

-Casse-toi, Malfoy ! Dit Harry en guise de conclusion.

Draco s'éloigna en ricanant. Comme prévu, il était venu en faisant croire à un hasard. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, en revanche, c'était la présence de Cho et de Marietta !

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là, les bécasses ? » Se demanda Ron en les apercevant.

« Ah zut, je préfère ne pas trop revoir Cho depuis notre dispute à propos d'Hermione.» Songea Harry.

-Allez, on entre ? Dit Ginny avec impatience.

Ils pénétrèrent l'établissement et furent accueillis par de charmantes hôtesses. On leur désigna les vestiaires où garçons et filles se séparèrent pour se mettre en maillot de bain.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie des vestiaires. Ginny était surexcitée et sautait sur place en lisant la brochure.

-Et il y a des bains turcs, et un sauna, et aussi....

-Oui, nous avons toute la journée pour faire ça ! Lui dit Hermione, On a largement le temps de tester tout ce qui nous est proposé...Hum...moi, je me laisserais bien tenter par un massage thaïlandais...J'ai tellement peu de temps pour me détendre, je dois avoir plein de nœuds nerveux...Mais Luna, c'est quoi ce livre que tu as dans les mains ?

-C'est _Les Fleurs du Mal_, de Charles Baudelaire, je l'ai pris au cas où je m'embêterais...

-On ne risque pas de s'embêter, Fit remarquer Hermione.

-C'est juste pour faire passer le temps ! Assura Luna.

-Ne cherchons pas à comprendre Luna...Dit Neville.

-Venez les filles, on va profiter des soins esthétiques ! Hurla Ginny, au bord de l'hystérie.

Elle attrapa la main d'Hermione et la traîna derrière elle. Luna les suivit en se demandant pourquoi il avait fallut que Ginny porte ce bikini noir rikiki et Hermione un maillot rouge vif si sexy.

-Bon, Dit Ron après qu'elles soient parties, On fait quoi ?

-Je ne me sens pas tenté par une séance d'esthéticienne, Dit Neville.

-Les bains de boue, ça doit être bizarre, Dit Harry.

-On devrait aller dans la piscine d'eau chaude, Suggéra Ron.

Les trois garçons partirent vers le bassin d'eau chaude. Ron ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours, histoire de repérer la présence d'un certain blond. A force de regarder autour de lui, il se fit légèrement distancer par Harry et Neville qui étaient arrivés à la hauteur de l'entrée du solarium et s'étaient arrêtés. Ron les rattrapa et regarda dans la pièce sombre pour voir ce qui avait bien pu étonner ses deux amis : Cho et Marietta étaient seins nus et se couchaient sur un banc solaire. Elles ne devaient pas avoir vu qu'on les observait.

-Mettez vos yeux autre part que sur Cho ! Chuchota Harry en entraînant Ron et Neville le plus loin possible du solarium.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à ta meuf ! Répliqua Neville.

-Moi non plus, Renchérit Ron.

« Elle n'a même pas de zigounette, non mais tu te rends compte ? »

Il remarqua alors l'énorme bosse sur les caleçons de Harry et Neville.

« Et chez moi, c'est le calme plat, on voit bien lequel des trois n'est pas hétéro ! »

-Je préfère les filles avec des petits seins, Dit Neville, Et comme Cho en a des gros...

-C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils sont énormes, Dit Harry, Il faut dire que l'uniforme de Poudlard ne met pas assez en valeur les courbes féminines, mais je les sentais quand même contre ma poitrine quand elle m'embrassait...

« Pitié Harry, arrête de me parler de nibards...Ou sinon je me venge en te parlant du cul de Draco...Ah merde, il faut d'abord que je fasse mon coming-out ! »

- Je vous le dit, je préfère les filles plates ! Dit Neville, Pas Cho et Marietta !

« Je suppose que je doit faire un commentaire pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ! »

-Marietta n'en a pas vraiment des gros, ce sont surtout ses bouts qui sont volumineux !

-Et alors ?

-Ben , c'est moche !

« Et si je leur parlais de son herpès génitale, ça les feraient peut-être débander ? »

-On est arrivés !

Ils se jetèrent tous les trois dans le bassin d'eau chaude.

-Super, il y a un jacuzzi, c'est relaxant !

-Ouais, cool !

-Dites-moi, les mecs, Demanda Harry, Vous ne songez pas à avoir une copine ?

-Mais j'en ai une ! Protesta Neville.

-Quoi, mais tu nous l'avais caché ! Et c'est qui ?

-Hannah Abbott, de Pouffsoufle.

-Ah oui, elle est très douce et très gentille à ce qu'il paraît...Et toi Ron ? Toujours célibataire ?

-Les filles ne m'intéressent pas !

-C'est ça !

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! »

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Draco au loin. Il se leva précipitamment.

-Euh...Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Pfft, Je parie qu'il est complexé parce qu'il n'a pas de copine !

oOoOOOoOo

-Dray !

-Ah te voilà, joli rouquin, alors, tu es prêt à te faire épiler ?

-Euh...

-Allez, viens, c'est par là !

-Non, je veux pas !!

-Allez...

-Ecoute, Draco, je sais que certains mecs le font, pour que leur sexe ait l'air plus grand une fois le terrain défriché autour, mais reconnaîs que j'en ai pas besoin...Et toi non plus !

-On y est.

Ils entendirent des voix.

-Alors, mademoiselle, qu'avez-vous choisi ?

-Le « ticket de métro », s'il vous plait.

-Y'a que des nanas, là-dedans, c'est pas un truc de mec !

-Allez...

-Je parie que ça fait mal, Dit Ron, Et quand ça repousse, ça pique !

-Tu as promis que tu le ferais !

-Pas du tout : j'ai promis de mettre les pieds dans ce centre, pas d'y suivre toutes les activités proposées !

-Pfft !

-J'ai pas envie de faire ça, vraiment, et j'ai pas envie que tu le fasses non plus...

Et, profitant que le couloir était vide, il glissa sa main dans le maillot de Draco.

-Je les aime bien, les poils, faut pas les enlever...

-Bon, je vais te faire un aveu : j'en ai pas envie non plus, c'était juste pour t'énerver !

CLAC !

-Aïe !

-Cette fessée-là, tu ne l'as pas volée !

-Encore !

-Voilà !

CLAC !

oOoOOOoOo

-Venez, on va dans le sauna ! Annonça Ginny.

Hermione et Luna suivirent la rouquine. Le sauna était vide, il y faisait délicieusement chaud et en même temps, une odeur fraîche d'eucalyptus venait embaumer l'air brûlant. Ginny alla rajouter un peu d'eau sur les pierres.

-Si vous n'aimez pas l'eucalyptus, on peut changer le parfum, pour de la menthe, de la chlorophylle, du citron vert...

- Chlorophylle ? S'étonna Luna, Ca fait chewing-gum !

- Y'en a peut être à la fraise chimique ! Ricana Hermione.

Elles s'installèrent.

-Ah que c'est bon ! S'exclama Ginny en s'étendant sur le bois.

Luna et Hermione s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre.

-Vous entendez ? Demanda Hermione en tendant l'oreille.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'entend comme des cris légers !

-Ca vient du hammam ! Certifia Luna qui entendait aussi.

-Je n'ai pas bien compris la différence entre sauna et hammam, Dit Hermione.

-Le sauna est sec et le hammam humide, Expliqua Ginny entre deux soupirs de bien-être.

Luna se saisit du livre de Baudelaire qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. Elle ouvrit au hasard et lu le poème :

_La muse vénale_

_Ô muse de mon cœur, amante des palais_

_Auras-tu, quand Janvier lâchera ses Borées_

_Durant les noirs ennuis des neigeuses soirées_

_Un tison pour chauffer tes deux pieds violets ?_

Elle stoppa. Hermione faisait balancer ses pieds et rejetait ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière. Elle soupira et étendit les bras, comme pour palper la chaleur. Luna la regarda. Elle regarda, ou plutôt reluqua cette fille qui se montrait à elle en maillot dans une chaleur torride. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux et retourna à sa lecture. _Muse de mon cœur, amante des palais..._.Elle décida de changer de page.

_La chevelure_

_Ô **toison** moutonnant jusqu'à l'encolure !_

_Ô boucles ! Ô parfum chargé de nonchaloir !_

_Extase ! Pour peupler ce soir **l'alcôve obscure**_

_Des souvenirs dormants dans cette chevelure,_

_Je la veux agiter dans l'air comme un mouchoir !_

_La **langoureuse** Asie et la **brûlante** Afrique,_

_Tout un monde lointain, absent, presque défunt,_

_Vit dans **tes profondeurs**,** forêt aromatique** !_

_Comme d'autres esprits voguent sur la musique,_

_Le mien, ô mon amour ! nage sur **ton parfum**._

« Stop ! J'arrête de lire ! C'est pas vrai...Ce poème évoque pour moi les cheveux d'Hermione ! Il le fait exprès, le Baudelaire, ou quoi ? _...tes profondeurs, forêt aromatique..._Zut, c'était plus à ses cheveux que je pensais, là ! »

-Mais c'est qu'ils font du bruit, dans le hammam ! Râla Hermione.

Ginny tendit l'oreille.

-Ce sont des cris de volupté, Finit-elle par dire.

-Tu veux dire...

-Il y a un couple qui s'envoie en l'air dans le hammam, oui.

-Mais ils n'ont pas honte ? S'indigna Hermione.

-Mais voyons, c'est tentant ! Concéda Ginny, toute cette vapeur qui empêche de voir...

Hermione paraissait choquée. Luna changea à nouveau de poème et Ginny enleva son bikini.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Hermione en regardant son amie se mettre à nu.

-Ben, je veux profiter au maximum de la chaleur, Dit Ginny en allongeant sa nudité blanche sur le bois avec délectation, Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne, Hermy, nous sommes entre filles...

Le visage d'Hermione prit une coloration pourpre à cette remarque. Un cri particulièrement tonitruant leur parvint du hammam.

-Quelle honte ! Maugréa Hermione.

_A une mendiante rousse_

_Blanche fille aux cheveux roux_

_Dont la robe par les trous_

_Laisse entrevoir la pauvreté_

_Et la beauté_

_Pour moi, poète chétif_

_Ton jeune corps maladif_

_Plein de taches de rousseur_

_A sa douceur_

« Merde, si Ginny s'y met aussi, elles seront deux à m'allumer.... Mais pourquoi je ne tombe que sur des poèmes romantiques (plein de sous-entendus, en plus), pourquoi le hasard ne me porte pas à lire les poèmes morbides qui font la réputation de Baudelaire ? Il le fait exprès, j'en suis sûre!»

-C'est drôle, Dit Ginny alors que les voix du hammam se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, J'entends une voix masculine, mais je n'entends pas celle de la fille....

-C'est vrai que c'est curieux...Dit Hermione, Mais on dirait que ce sont deux voix masculines !

-Quoi ? Mais alors, c'est des tapettes qui sont entrain de se faire l'amour !

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-dégoûté. Luna sentit son cœur se serré : comment réagiraient-elles si elles savaient qu'elles partageaient ce sauna avec une fille qui aimait les filles ?

-Oooohhhhh ouiiiiii ! Hurla l'un des deux garçons du hammam.

-Et ben, ils s'amusent, on dirait...

-J'essaye de reconnaitre les voix, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Déclara Ginny.

« Moi, je crois que je sais, mais je vais m'abstenir de révéler qu'il s'agit de ton frère et d'un Serpentard blond, tu flipperais carrément...Bon, dernier essais avec la poésie...oh non, là, mon petit Charles, tu m'emmerdes ! »

_Lesbos_

_Mère des jeux latins et des voluptés grecques_

_Lesbos, où les baisers languissants ou joyeux,_

_Chauds comme des soleils, frais comme des pastèques,_

_Font l'ornement des nuits et des jours glorieux_

-Allez, déshabillez-vous aussi, n'ayez pas peur ! Les invita Ginny.

-J'ai pas trop envie, Dit Hermione.

-Oh, la pudique ! Et toi, Luna, ça ne te pose aucun problème ?

-Euh, non ! Minauda-t-elle.

La blonde se laissa dévêtir par les mains agiles de la rousse qui rigolait encore de la gêne candide de la brune.

« Vous êtes témoins, c'est elle qui me déshabille ! »

-Ooohh encore, encore, encore ! Se délecta une des voix du hammam.

-Mais qu'ils ferment leurs gueules ! Cria Hermione en regardant la porte avec des yeux indignés.

-Allez, déshabille-toi, Hermy !

-Non ! J'ose pas !

-Je vais encore un peu lire, les filles ! Dit Luna.

_Lesbos, terre des nuits chaudes et langoureuses_

_Qui font qu'à leurs miroirs, stérile volupté !_

_Les filles aux yeux creux, de leurs corps amoureuses_

_Caressent les fruits mûrs de leur nubilité_

-Pourquoi, as-tu peur, Hermione, c'est parce que tu as de petits seins ?

-Quoi ? Ah mais non ! Tu trouves qu'ils sont petits ?

-T'as qu'à me les montrer !

« Non, pitié ! » Cria l'esprit de Luna alors que Ginny découvrait la poitrine d'Hermione.

-Ooh continue, continue !

« Et Ron et Draco qui s'en donnent à cœur joie, et cette Ginny...Elle est plus tordue que le serpent tentateur du jardin d'Eden...jardin..._forêt aromatique_, _fruits mûrs de leur nubilité_.... »

-Oh mon Dieu, DRAY ! Tu me rends dingue !

-Toi aussi, continue !

-Dray ? Qui ça peut être ? Demanda Ginny.

-Aucune idée, Répondit Hermione.

« _Voluptés grecques...baisers langoureux...de leurs corps amoureuses...et la beauté_... »

-Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui !

« _Et la beauté... muse de mon cœur...tes profondeurs...ô mon amour, nage sur ton parfum..._ »

-Ginny, tu me gênes !

-Mais, tu n'es pas si planche à pain que ça, voyons !

« _et la brûlante Afrique...terre des nuits chaudes et langoureuses...caressent les fruits mûrs..._ »

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii !!

-Nooooonnnnnn ! Hurla Luna en sortant précipitamment du sauna...dans le plus simple appareil !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle...Commença Ginny en saisissant rapidement son bikini.

Luna se retrouva entièrement nue dans le couloir. Craignant de rencontrer quelqu'un, elle s'engouffra dans le hammam qui était en face et tomba sur Ron (pas plus habillé qu'elle), dont la tête se situait entre les jambes de Draco (pas plus vêtu non plus).

-J'en peux plus ! Suffoqua-t-elle comme si elle ne les dérangeait pas.

- J'adore quand il fait ça, Dit Draco, dont le cerveau devait être dans le même état que le hammam, c'est-à-dire, plein de vapeur, J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me déguste, qu'il me savoure, qu'il se régale...

Ron ôta le sexe de Draco de sa bouche.

-C'est vrai que tu es le met le plus délicieux que j'aie goûté mais...Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et toute nue en plus ?

Elle cacha précipitamment ce qu'elle pu avec ses très longs cheveux, à la manière des sirènes, la vapeur se chargea du reste.

-Je...je...Haleta t'elle.

-Luna? Appela la voix de Ginny.

-Vite, va la rejoindre, Dit Ron, Faudrait pas qu'elle nous surprenne ! Tu nous raconteras ça plus tard, d'accord ?

Luna hocha la tête et sortit du hammam.

-Ah te voilà ! Dit Ginny, Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tiens, voilà une serviette de bain.

-Merci.

-Dis, tu étais dans le hammam ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as pu voir les deux homos qui s'enfouraillaient ? Demanda la rouquine sans se douter qu'elle parlait trop fort.

« Ginny ? Elle dit ce genre de mots ? » Pensa Ron.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont bien foutus ?

« Quoi ? Ginny, espèce de vicieuse ! »

-Euh oui, on peut dire...Dit Luna

« Oh, merci, c'est gentil de dire que Dray et moi sommes bien foutus, même si en réalité tu t'en fous ! »

-Et est-ce qu'ils en ont une grosse ?

« Je crois que ma sœur est une petite nymphomane ! »

-Euh...ouais...

-Ca ne t'excite pas ?

-Non, moi tu sais, les quéquettes...

-C'est quelque chose, hein ?

-Beuh...Je trouve les seins de femmes plus jolis et plus doux qu'une bitte !

-Hein ?

« Attention, Luna, tu vas être grillée si tu dis que tu préfères les pare-chocs à la plomberie ! »

-Ouais, ben, moi, les gros seins, comme ceux de cette salope de Chang, je trouve ça moche ! Dit Ginny, J'te jure que si elle les montre à Harry...

« Quoi ? Elle est jalouse? Elle est toujours amoureuse de Harry depuis trois ans ? »

-Bon, viens, va un peu prendre l'air, si le sauna t'étouffe...

Luna et Ginny s'éloignèrent.

-Eh ben, j'aurais jamais cru que ta sœur puisse dire ce genre de choses !

-Moi non plus, elle qui a l'air si innocente...

Une demi-heure plus tard, le petit groupe se recompose.

-Nous avons été dans le sauna, et vous les garçons ?

- Dans les bains turcs, Mentit Ron.

-On a été faire une séance de bain de boue, Annonça Neville, Harry en mourrait d'envie !

-Euh, simple curiosité, Dit celui-ci en rougissant.

Cho et Marietta passèrent devant eux. Ron repensa à l'herpès génital de Marietta, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement....et sourire extérieurement, malgré lui...

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Ginny, C'est de reluquer Marietta qui te fait cet effet-là ?

-Mais non !

-C'est ça, espèce de pervers !

-Je ne la reluquais pas !

-C'est ça ! Je parie que ça t'excite !

-Les mecs sont vraiment tous les mêmes, S'exaspéra Hermione, Il s ne pensent qu'au sexe, et dès qu'une fille assez dénudée passe, hop, on ba...ve !

« Comme elle ose pas dire le mot « bande » ! Petite vierge effarouchée, va ! »

-Je ne reluquais pas Marietta !

-Tu n'imagines quand même pas qu'on va te croire, Ronald, espèce de vicieux !

« Si vous saviez...Moi, ça ne lève que pour les garçons ! Par contre, c'est vrai que je pense souvent au sexe... »

-Arrêtez de parler de ça, comme si vous, ça ne vous arrivait jamais de penser à ça !

-On est des filles, Ronald, on a d'autres centres d'intérêts !

-C'est ça, je parie qu'entre vous, vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de bite !

-N'importe quoi ! Répliqua Ginny en rougissant, Tu ne connais décidément rien aux filles !

« Oh la menteuse-euh, c'est une grosse vicieuse-euh ! »

- Je ne vous crois pas, mais tant pis...

- Faudrait quand même que tu songes à devenir plus mature et avouer quand tu as tort, Ronald...

« Mais oui, c'est cela, Ginny...Harry, arrête de te marrer, veux-tu ? Eh oh, où est passé ton sens de la solidarité masculine ? Il est resté dans la boue, c'est ça ? »

Luna ne pipait mot, mais il fallait pourtant qu'elle parle à quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé dans le sauna. Elle vit soudain la tignasse blonde de Draco qui observait Ron d'un regard amoureux.

-Je vais essayer les massages thaïlandais ! Annonça Hermione.

-Euh...Commença Luna, Et moi, je vais voir si les bains de boue sont si drôles que ça !

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre discrètement le Serpentard.

-Dracoooooooo ilfautquetumaidesHermionedanslesaunajepouvaisplussupporterçaet...

-Calme, calme ! Explique-moi ça calmement.

Elle lui raconta alors ce qui avait eut lieu.

-Bon, Luna, écoute-moi, Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules, Il est temps que tu passes à l'action pour la conquérir !

-Oui, mais...

-Elle a bien dit qu'elle comptait essayer les massages thaïlandais ?

-Oui.

-Et tu te rappelles de ce que Sirius nous a appris en matière de massages la dernière fois qu'on est venus lui rendre visite ?

-Oui, mais... Attends, je viens de comprendre ! Non, je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Allez go ! Dit-il en la poussant dans un local réservé au personnel.

oOoOOOoOo

Hermione attendait son massage, nue sur la table. Luna entra, revêtue de la tenue de masseuse. Hermione avait le visage tourné afin de ne pas la voir.

-Konichiwa ! Lança-t-elle.

« Ah zut, c'est du japonais, ça ! Mais je ne connais pas le thaïlandais, moi ! Si seulement c'était des massages français, je pourrais me débrouiller ! Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en rende compte... »

-Tching tchang tchung, Tenta t'elle.

-Ah vous voilà, Se contenta de dire Hermione.

Luna s'approcha d'elle et commença à la masser en se remémorant ce que Sirius lui avait appris.

« Alors, juste le muscle-là, à la base du coup, au début, ça fait mal et puis c'est bon... »

-Aïe ! Ca me fait mal.

« Ben, comment je fais pour lui expliquer qu'il faut un peu attendre avant que la douleur s'en aille ? »

-Non, mais arrêtez !

-Tchang tching tching !

-Vous ne parlez pas anglais ?

-Je...demander excusez-moi, toi devoir attendre douleur partir !

-Mais je connais cette voix !

Hermione se retourna brusquement.

-Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

La tête de Luna devait rouge, comme si elle manquait d'air. Elle s'écroula et tomba en arrière. Elle ne bougeait plus.

-Au secours, Cria Hermione, Mon amie a fait un malaise ! Où est le personnel médical ?

Deux hôtesses, alertées par ses cris, vinrent chercher Luna pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Hermione se rhabilla et les suivit. Elles passèrent devant Ron, Harry et Neville.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle a fait une syncope !

-Tu devrais essayer de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, Hermione ! Suggéra Ron.

-Mais t'es vraiment con, toi !

-Ben, je disais ça pour aider !

« Conne toi-même ! »

oOoOOOoOo

_Severus Rogue,_

_Je trouve que tu n'es qu'un gros débile crasseux qui pue et je_

_suis étonné qu'on te laisse fréquenter des gosses innocents,_

_un type dans ton genre ne devrait pas enseigner, espèce de_

_salaud, petite merde de mouche, gros sac à vomi dégoûtant_

_et stupide ! Et si tu te crois génial avec tes airs supérieurs,_

_je te signal que tu es aussi agréable qu'une hémorroïde ;_

_ne fais pas le malin parce que tu es prof, car tu n'as aucun_

_mérite si ce n'est celui de me faire gerber mon dernier repas dès_

_que je pense à toi, espèce de larve de Scroutt à Pétard ! Entre _

_ton caractère de cochon et ta tronche de cake, je n'éprouve que du_

_mépris pour toi, tu me débectes à un tel point,_

_mais, je te jure, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien_

_je te hais, enfoiré, fils de garce, sincèrement, je_

_veux que tu disparaisses de cette école qui ne supportera pas_

_que tu y restes plus longtemps, alors, je demande que_

_tu dégages ! T'as compris ? Et va te laver les cheveux, ça_

_me donnerait moins de nausées quand je te vois, et_

_pardonnes moi d'être aussi franc mais c'est forcé_

_car tu n'es qu'un crétin aux cheveux gras. Franchement,_

_je suis offusqué de ta simple existence ! Sérieusement,_

_t'es qu'un gros con immonde, et dans cette école, on_

_aime pas les gros cons immondes, alors casse-toi, conard !_

Signé :

_Chien galeux _

-Et bien, Severus, Dit Dolores Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille, il y en a qui ont des admirateurs secrets, vous, vous avez un insulteur secret : il n'a laissé aucun renseignement sur lui !

- Evidemment, il doit avoir peur que je riposte !

-Bon, je vous laisse votre « petit mot doux » !

Ombrage déposa la lettre dans la main de Severus et s'en alla avec son habituel sourire de crapaud.

« Depuis qu'elle ouvre le courrier des professeurs, c'est devenu vraiment pénible ! Maintenant, il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ce texte... »

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul et sortit de sa poche une grosse gomme rouge vif.

« Voyons ce que cela donne avec un Révélateur ! »

Il frotta la gomme sur le papier, des mots apparurent :

_Lis le premier mot de chaque ligne et découvre le vrai message! _

Il le fit.

* * *


	9. Le plan de la mort qui tue

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre 9 : Le plan de la mort qui tue.

Les vacances de Pâques s'étaient achevées et à la rentrée, Luna restait enfermée à Serdaigle pendant tous ses temps libres, le seul moyen de pouvoir lui parler était de la voir en cours. Malheureusement, le cours de Sortilèges, que les quatrièmes de Serdaigle et Griffondor avaient en commun, n'avait lieu que le vendredi ; Ginny ne pourrait donc pas l'interroger sur son comportement avant ce jour. Hermione se souciait également de son état, même si son évanouissement n'avait eu aucune conséquence, son enfermement avait de quoi intriguer.

-C'est pas plus mal, que la salle commune soit vide ! Dit Ron.

-Ils sont allés dans le parc, Répondit Hermione.

- Et nous, pourquoi on y va pas ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas des irresponsables et que nous préférons préparer nos BUSES qui sont pour bientôt !

-Mais ils étudient quand même ! C'est juste que EUX, ils le font dehors, au soleil, on pourrait...

-Pas question, tel que je te connais, ton attention va décrocher au bout de cinq minutes et tu vas te laisser distraire par le premier oiseau venu !

-Mais non !

-L'autre jour, tu t'es extasié sur une coccinelle pendant un quart d'heure !

-T'es pô drôle ! Et Harry qui est encore en retenue avec Ombrage...

-A croire qu'elle ne le lâchera jamais !

-Le pauvre...

-Je me demande si Luna va bien...

-Je crois, d'après ce que je sais, son malaise, c'était pas grand-chose, et elle s'en est remise.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais de son attitude, elle est bizarre...enfin, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude !

-Elle est perturbée par quelque chose, c'est vrai...

-Mais par quoi ?

« Par toi ! »

-Et puis, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle s'est fait passer pour une masseuse...

« Hermy, Hermy...Toi qui te prétends psychologue, tu l'es, excepté quand ça te concerne, dans ce cas-là tu ne comprends décidément rien... »

-Elle m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose...

-Bon...euh...Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Il faut que je te dise un truc...

-Quoi ?

-Je sais ce qu'elle a, Luna, mais je n'étais pas supposé te le dire...

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-C'était elle qui devait te l'avouer pour bien faire, mais comme j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une dépression ou quelque chose comme ça, je me sens obligé de te révéler que...

-Mais allez, arrête de tourner autour du pot !

-Luna est amoureuse de toi !

Silence.

-D'accord, Finit par dire Hermione, Je vois, maintenant, cela éclaire toute les zones d'ombre...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Hermione se leva et quitta la salle commune.

-Mais euh ! Cria Ron, J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à réviser !

oOoOOOoOo

TOC ! TOC !

-On dirait que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de notre salle commune !

-Ca doit être un élève d'une autre maison qui veut parler à l'un d'entre nous.

-Va voir qui c'est, Padma...

-D'accord.

Padma alla ouvrir le tableau de Serdaigle.

-C'est Granger, elle veut voir Lovegood ! Annonça-t-elle à ses camarades.

-Comment ça ? Dit Cho en se levant.

Elle rejoint Padma et se planta devant Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Je veux lui parler, mais elle n'est pas souvent là ces derniers-jours, je veux prendre de ses nouvelles...

-Elle va bien !

-Je veux la voir !

-Non, casse-toi d'ici !

-Mais enfin, Cho, où est le mal ? Répliqua Padma, Ne bouge pas Hermione, je vais la chercher !

Hermione attendit un peu en toisant Cho qui la regardait d'un air revêche. Au bout d'un moment, Padma revint en tenant Luna par les épaules.

-Salut, Hermione, Minauda la blonde avec un air déconfit.

-Luna, je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Je sais ce qui te tracasse, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher de moi pour ça !

-De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Demanda Padma à Cho.

-Des histoires de gouines, Répondit celle-ci avec mépris, Figure-toi que Loufoca est...

-Toi, ta gueule ! Lança Hermione à Cho.

Et avant que Cho ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Hermione avait pris le visage de Luna dans ses mains et l'avait embrassée.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai, mais c'est immonde ! Se plaignit Cho en retroussant son nez de dégoût.

-Ca te choque ? S'indignèrent Hermione et Padma en même temps.

-Ben un peu que ça me choque ! Ce n'est pas normal !

-Tu exagères, moi, je les trouve mignonnes ! Dit Padma, Un peu d'ouverture d'esprit, ma petite dame !

Hermione prit une Luna plus rouge que du concentré de tomates par la main et l'emmena hors de Serdaigle sous le regard subjugué de Cho. Juste avant de disparaître, elle se retourna et lança :

-Eh, Chang, maintenant que tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te piquer Harry, tu dois t'en mordre les doigts ?

Elle s'en alla en rigolant, tirant toujours Luna par la main. Cho tomba à genoux et poussa un soupir de désespoir.

-Pauvre fille ! Commenta Padma en la regardant d'un air circonspect.

oOoOOOoOo

-Salut, Sirius !

-Draco ? Tu es seul ? Où sont Ron et Luna ?

-Ron est sous la surveillance d'Hermione qui l'oblige à étudier...

-Oh, la méchante ! Etudier, non mais je te jure ! Est-ce que j'étudiais quand j'étais à Poudlard, moi ? Non, j'avais de bons résultats sans faire le moindre effort !

-Et Luna s'enferme parce qu'elle a peur d'Hermione.

-Ah ,non seulement elle torture Ron, mais elle effraie Luna ! Quelle garce, cette Hermione !

-Ouais, ben, moi, je suis là !

-Mais tu es celui que j'aime le moins sur les trois !

-Sympa, merci...

-Non, je rigole, je vous aime bien tous ! Dis-moi, Rogue a-t-il parlé d'une lettre mystérieuse ?

-Euh non, pourquoi ?

-Laisse tomber, tant pis, j'ai un nouveau plan de la mort qui tue, et toi, tu vas m'aider !

-Ah bon, je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Eh oh, je suis un Maraudeur, je m'y connais en coup tordu ! Tu veux bien m'aider ? Si tu acceptes, je t'offre des photos de Ron quand il était bébé !

-Où vas-tu trouver ça ?

-Dans le portefeuille de sa mère : je suis sûr qu'elle en a plein et qu'elle les montre à ses copines en disant « Regardez mon grand gamin comme il était mignon quand il n'avait pas encore de dent ! » Toutes les mères font ça, je crois...Sauf la mienne, bien sûr, enfin, elle le faisait avec les photos de Regulus, mais moi, elle niait tout simplement mon existence...

-Beuh...

-Tu acceptes ?

-Oui, d'accord, alors, c'est quoi ton plan de la mort qui tue ?

oOoOOOoOo

En l'espace d'une demi-heure, toute l'école ou presque était au courant qu'Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood sortaient ensemble. Il faut dire qu'Hermione était habituée à ce genre d'éclat : dès qu'elle avait quelque chose à revendiquer, elle y allait, et pas de main morte ! Luna, qui avait espéré un peu plus de discrétion, paraissait gênée. Ginny et Neville, qui figuraient dans les premiers avertis, les suivaient partout, intrigués.

-Hermione, Dit Luna, Rassure-moi, tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir, pour me ménager, pour que je me sente bien ?

-Mais voyons, je serais un monstre de jouer avec tes sentiments comme ça !

-C'est que, j'étais convaincue que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, tu avais l'air de me mépriser...

- Dis-toi que finalement, je ne suis pas aussi étroite d'esprit !

-Tu sais, Luna, Dit Ginny, Hermione n'a jamais été attirée par un garçon, même pas Viktor Krum...

-J'étais juste flattée d'être invitée par un des champions, et puis, je n'allais pas refuser, c'est un gentil garçon !

-Moi, je n'arrête pas de lui parler de mes petits amis, Poursuivit Ginny, Et elle rien ! Pas vrai, Hermy ? J'avoue que je m'étais parfois posé la question, mais elle se confie tellement peu souvent que je ne savais quoi penser et que j'ai fini par laisser tomber...

-Je ne t'ai jamais détestée, Dit Hermione, Quand je t'ai vue, dans le Poudlard express, en septembre, tu avais l'air tellement bizarre et tellement différente de moi que je ne parvenais pas à savoir comment m'y prendre pour te parler...Par la suite, j'étais à la fois exaspérée par tes croyances « particulières » et fascinée par ton imagination débordante, qui d'un côté, ne manque pas de charme...

-Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, Dit Ginny, Bien sûr, c'était souvent pour te critiquer, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Qui aime bien, châtie bien», et le fait de s'acharner sur toi autant paraissait suspect !

-Luna, Dit Hermione en la prenant par les épaules, Tu es une énigme pour moi ! J'ai toujours trouvé des explications rationnelles à tous les phénomènes qui m'entourent, mais pas à toi et à ton monde ! Je sais que je suis très cartésienne, et tout cela est hermétique pour moi, à chaque fois que je t'écoute, je suis complètement dépassée, c'est pour ça que je m'énervais, et en même temps, il y avait cette attirance étrange que je ressentais...Je ne comprenais pas, non, je ne comprenais pas ! Et ce matin, on m'a dit ce que tu ressentais et là, il y a eu comme un déclic et tout est devenu évident : je t'aime !

Luna n'arrivait plus à parler, à peine parvenait-elle à faire comprendre un « merci » silencieux.

-J'ai toujours été avide de comprendre le monde, et j'imaginais stupidement qu'il y avait une explication à tout ! Mais l'amour est irrationnel, j'aurais du y penser ! Conclut Hermione.

-Et bien voilà, Dit Neville, il n'y a plus que Ron qui est célibataire...

-Ouais, Dit Ginny, Mais je me demande bien quelle fille serait assez désespérée pour sortir avec ce crétin !

-T'es pas gentille, Dit Luna.

-Ben quoi, faut avouer que c'est un lourdaud !

-Hermione ! Appela Ron en arrivant en courant.

-Quand on parle du loup...Dit celle-ci.

-Et Hermy, t'es pas sympa, tu devais m'aider à réviser !

-Elle avait mieux à faire gros malin, Répliqua Ginny, Elle a fait son coming-out !

-Ah...Dit Ron en regardant alternativement Hermione et Luna, Mais, c'est fantastique !

-Oh, fais pas le dégoûté ! Grinça Ginny.

-Mais je ne suis pas dégoûté !

-C'est ça, pourquoi tu fais cette tête, t'as quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ? Mais tu es vraiment...

-Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, au contraire, j'étais simplement étonné parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Hermione...

-Il faudrait que tu songes à être plus ouvert à la différence, Ronald !

-Mais puisque je te dis que...

-Ginny, il n'est pas...

-Plus tard, Luna, laisse-moi remettre ce mâle stupide en place !

-Ginny, écoute, je ne suis pas...

-Les homos sont des gens comme nous, Ronald, essaye de comprendre !

-Mais...

- Si, y 'a pas de « mais », non, mais franchement, tu me dégoutes à réagir comme ça !

-Et comment je réagis, d'après toi ?

-Ben, tu es révulsé par l'idée que deux filles puissent s'aimer, cela s'entend dans ton intonation de voix !

-N'importe quoi, tu veux bien me laisser t'expli...

-Tu sais, moi, je les aime bien, les gays, ils sont sensibles, délicats, et ils ont du goût, pas comme toi, tu n'es qu'un rustre sans intellect !

-Y'a pas moyen de te faire taire, histoire de me laisser en placer une ?

-Je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas réagir aussi négativement, je serais gênée que mon propre frère...

-Tu me connais bien mal !

-Non, au contraire, je te connais trop bien : tu es un gros lourd pas très malin et plein de préjugés !

-Si c'est ce que tu penses, et bien, non, tu ne me connais pas ! Tu dois confondre avec Percy...

-Dans ce cas, prouve-moi que j'ai tort !

-Très bien...

Ron prit alors une voix proche de l'orgasme :

-_Oh mon Dieu, DRAY ! Tu me rends dingue !_ Alors, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Hermione, Ginny et Neville le regardèrent bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Neville.

-Quand nous étions dans le sauna, on a entendu un couple gay qui s'envoyait en l'air dans le hammam, et l'un des deux à hurlé ça, Expliqua Hermione, Mais Ron, comment es-tu au courant et comment fais-tu pour si bien imiter sa voix ?

-C'est parce que c'était moi !

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, choquées.

-Mais alors, Dit Ginny, tu es gay ?

-Et ben oui, ma petite chérie ! Tu vois que tu te trompais ?

-Mais tu ne peux pas, mais tu...

-Et alors ? Tu l'as dit, les homos sont des gens bien !

-Oui, mais tu es mon frère !

Ron considéra Ginny d'un air grave.

-Je vois : en gros, ce que tu penses, c'est « Les gays, je les aime bien, et je veux bien en avoir un comme ami, mais dans ma famille, ça jamais !» Et tu as osé dire que je te dégoûtais !

-Mais Ron, comment je pouvais deviner : tu es un rustre, tu es mal habillé et...

-Oh, il fallait que je porte du rose, que je marche en me dandinant et que je parle avec une voix de « chochotte », peut-être ? Balance un peu tes clichés aux oubliettes : je n'irai jamais faire les boutiques avec toi, on ne s'échangera pas nos strings et on ne discutera pas ensemble de « trucs de filles » pendant des heures ! Non, je préfère aller voir un match de Quidditch avec des potes, boire de la bière et insulter l'arbitre, comme le prototype même du mâle typique !

-Mais Ron, Intervint Hermione, Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Tu vois, moi je n'ai pas hésité à...

-Oui, mais la situation est légèrement différente : nous ne détestons pas Luna, car elle est adorable. En revanche, vous détestez mon mec...

-Le fameux « Dray » ? On ne voit même pas qui c'est !

-Vous avez l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom de famille, c'est pour ça. "Dray" est un surnom.

-Je suis sûre que tu exagères un peu, et c'est normal, tu as peur, mais il ne doit pas être si terrible...On ne doit pas le détester...

-Ben, je crois que...

-Et Ron, Appela Draco qui revenait de la Cabane Hurlante, Il faut que...Oups ! Tes amis sont là !

-Casse-toi, Malfoy ! Lança Ginny, Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à Ron, d'ab...

-Vous voyez que vous détestez mon mec ?

-Dray-co Malfoy...! Quoi, c'est lui ?

-C'est ce cancrelat peroxydé ? Demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

-Ben, oui, c'est ce « cancrelat peroxydé » !

-Je comprends que tu n'osais pas nous le dire...

- Ron, tu sors avec Malfoy, mais comment tu peux aimer ce p'tit merdeux ? Demanda Ginny, Après tous les sales coups qu'il t'a joués ?

-Disons que je l'ai poussé à se repentir...Susurra Ron en prenant Draco dans ses bras et en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-J'adore quand il me corrige...Dit vaguement Draco, Alors, maintenant, ils le savent ?

-Oui, et il n'y a pas que nous, Hermione et Luna sont ensemble !

-Quoi, et bien je suis content pour toi, Luna ! Dit Draco.

-Merci.

-Tu étais au courant ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui, tout comme Luna était au courant pour nous !

-Ah bon, c'est vrai, Luna ?

-Ben oui, d'ailleurs, je les ai vus dans le hammam, tu sais, quand tu m'as demandé s'ils avaient une grosse bite ?

Ginny devint tellement rouge qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer son visage de se cheveux. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont déjà remis du choc de nous voir ensemble ? Demanda Draco à Ron, Ou bien on attend encore un peu avant de leur parler du « troisième couple » ?

-Quoi ? Pardon ? Fit Hermione.

-Sirius Black est amoureux du professeur Rogue, Articula Luna.

Hermione, Ginny et Neville eurent du mal à rester stables sur leurs deux pieds.

-C'est la journée des coming-out, Déclara Neville.

-Sauf que Sirius et Rogue, vaut mieux pas que ça se sache, Dit Ron, Déjà que Sirius vient clandestinement dans la Cabane Hurlante...

-Quoi, mais il est inconscient ? S'effara Hermione.

-Ben soit, il vient ici, soit il reste enfermé chez lui, il pète une crise nerfs et s'en prend à Kreattur, que préfères-tu ? Demanda Ron.

-Ben...Qu'il vienne ici ! Répondit Hermione.

-C'était à propos de lui que je venais te parler, Ron, Dit Draco, Sirius a un nouveau plan pour séduire Rogue et j'en fais partie...

-Ah explique ?

-Je dois aller trouver Rogue et lui faire croire que tu m'as jeté...

-Je ne te jetterai jamais !

-Rogue considère tous les Griffondors comme des salauds, et d'après Sirius, toi il te prend même pour un espèce de « petit Maraudeur ». Alors, le plan, c'est de faire croire à Rogue que je veux me venger de toi, et de Sirius par la même occasion et de lui proposer de s'allier à moi pour vous jouer un sale tour à tous les deux. Sirius et toi ferez semblant de tomber dans notre piège et Rogue se sentira vainqueur et à égalité avec Sirius pour tout ce que les Maraudeurs lui ont fait...

-C'est admirable d'aller jusque là pour lui plaire, Dit Luna.

-Il y a un problème, Ron, Dit Hermione, Ce soir, nous sommes supposés aller...euh...

-A cette mystérieuse réunion dont j'ignore tout mais dont Marietta et Cho m'ont donné des informations sans le vouloir ? Dit Draco, Bah, vas-y, c'est pas grave si tu n'es pas là, je ferai semblant de ne pas l'avoir prévu, c'est surtout Sirius qui est indispensable...

-Cho et Marietta t'ont vendu la mèche ? S'emporta Ginny.

-Elles l'ont pas fait exprès, elles sont juste connes, Assura Ron, Et elles n'ont rien dit de vraiment important.

-Le peu que j'ai découvert grâce à elles, je ne l'ai répété à personne ! Rassura Draco, D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, venez...

Il les emmena tous devant le bureau d'Ombrage et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! Dit la voix de petite fille de la grande inquisitrice.

Draco pénétra dans le bureau, les autres restèrent en retrait et écoutèrent ce qui se passait. Harry était dans un coin à écrire avec son sang. Il regarda Draco avec la conviction que celui-ci était venu pour le narguer.

-Bonjour, Madame, je suis venu vous donner ma démission de la Garde Inquisitoriale.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda le crapaud humain, Y'a-t'il quelque chose qui vous semble imparfait dans ce système ? Ou espérez-vous monter en grade ? Si vous me prouvez que...

-Non, Madame, je ne veux plus de ce poste, c'est tout !

-Vous avez trop travail à cause des examens ? Vous êtes en cinquième, il me semble, il est vrai que vos BUSES doivent vous prendre beaucoup de temps, et je comprends que vous désiriez avoir plus de temps libre à votre disposition...

-Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne veux plus vous servir parce que je ne suis plus d'accord avec vos principes !

-Quoi ? Répondit Ombrage avec un sourire crispé, Cela vous êtes égal qu'une association d'élèves complote dans mon dos ?

-Premièrement, nous n'avons aucune preuve de l'existence de cette association, nous ne nous sommes basés que sur vos suppositions et de celles de Fudge, que je commence à juger paranoïaques, et secondement, si cette association existe, je pense qu'elle a raison, car les changements que vous opérez dans cette école me paraissent malsains !

Il arracha son badge de la Garde Inquisitoriale et le jeta sur la table du bureau.

-Je ne suis pas un flic, je suis un rebelle !

Luna sourit à cette assertion.

Draco tourna les talons et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Ron le serra dans ses bras.

-Bravo !

-Harry doit se poser des questions sur ce qu'il vient de voir ! Dit Ginny.

-Mon Dieu, Harry ! S'alarma Hermione, Ron, il va falloir qu'on lui dise !

-Ah merde, c'est notre meilleur ami, comment va-t'il le prendre ?

-Bon, je vous laisse, Dit Neville, Hannah m'attend...

oOoOOOoOo

Ce soir-là fut celui où Marietta Edgecombs trahit définitivement l'AD et se retrouva avec des boutons formant le mot « cafard » sur le front. Les membres de l'AD furent capturés par la Garde Inquisitoriale et Harry fut mené dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui disparut cette nuit-là. Ombrage était prête à devenir directrice et c'en était finit des réunions de l'AD. Quand Harry sortit du bureau du directeur, convaincu d'être définitivement sans protecteur, il se disputa avec Cho à propos de Marietta et ils rompirent. Ginny voulu aller au près de lui pour le consoler. Elle se demanda si c'était le meilleur moment pour lui révéler les amours de ses deux meilleurs amis et de son parrain...

oOoOOOoOo

-Vous êtes sûr qu'ils vont venir, professeur ?

-Bien entendu, Malfoy, Black a du bondir de joie en voyant la lettre que je lui ai envoyée lui proposant un rendez-vous avec moi dans la Forêt Interdite ! Quant à Weasley, il me devait une retenue pour m'avoir autant exaspéré en débarquant dans mon bureau pour me parler de Black...Qu'importe que cette retenue se déroule ici, il n'a qu'à penser que je tenais à une corvée plus imaginative que l'éviscération de crapauds !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une retenue se déroule dans la forêt, quand j'étais en première année, j'y ai eu droit...

-J'avoue que vous m'avez fait peur, Malfoy, j'ai un moment cru que vous étiez tombé dans le piège de ces Griffondors idiots, mais vous avez retrouvé la raison juste à temps ! Mais, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez donné votre démission à Ombrage...

-Je crois qu'elle et Fudge se trompent, je n'ai jamais pu cadrer Potter et Dumbledore, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils mentent à propos du retour du Lord Noir...

-Bien sûr qu'il est de retour, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, puisque votre père est Mangemort ! Et le Ministère lui facilite la tâche malgré lui en tentant d'étouffer les tentatives de Dumbledore !

-Les imbéciles !

-C'est pourquoi je me demande pourquoi vous avez cessé de les encourager, puisqu'ils servaient sans le savoir les desseins du Lord Noir...

« Merde, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, lui aussi il est Mangemort, ça doit l'intriguer ! »

-Mais, professeur, j'aimerais savoir...Etes-vous vraiment du côté du Lord Noir ?

Severus et Draco se regardèrent sans parler.

« Non, bien sûr, je suis à présent au compte de Dumbledore, car je ne pardonnerai jamais Voldemort pour la mort de Lily, mais si je le dis au fils de Lucius, je suis foutu ! »

L'arrivée de Sirius empêcha Severus de réfléchir à une réponse. Les deux Serpentards étaient planqués chacun derrière un arbre.

-Severus ? Tu es là ? Tu as compris mon message codé? J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, et tout d'abord, je veux te remercier, c'est plus que j'en espérais ! Dit Sirius.

-Pourquoi Weasley n'est-il pas là ? Chuchota le Maître des Potions.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il s'est perdu en chemin ? Mentit Draco.

- On n'a pas le temps de l'attendre, tant pis, Malfoy, à mon signal....Maintenant !

Draco et Severus levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps. Une série de boules lumineuses disposées en cercle apparurent autour de Sirius, faisant de celui-ci un prisonnier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...Dit Sirius en faisant semblant d'être pris au dépourvu.

Il tenta de sortir du cercle, mais un mur invisible l'en empêchait, comme s'il était reclus dans un dôme.

-Et, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Severus et Draco jaillirent de leur cachette, triomphants.

-Black, quelle joie de savourer ce moment !

-Severus ! C'était un piège !

-Et oui, tu es fait comme un rat ! Ce cercle magique est infranchissable, et une de ses propriétés est de désactiver la magie qui est en toi...Bref, tu es fichu !

-J'aurais voulu que Ron soit là, Ajouta Draco, Mais tant pis, tu paieras pour lui ! Je n'aurais jamais du faire confiance à un Griffondor !

-Nous allons commencer par te torturer et ensuite, nous te livrerons au Ministère !

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?

« Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas le faire, l'Ordre lui en ferait baver dans ce cas ! »

-Et si ! Mais d'abord, _Levicorpus !_

Sirius se retrouva alors la tête en bas.

-Severus, nooon !

-Et maintenant, je vais te déculotter...Potter trouvait ça si _drôle_ !

-Non, je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Cria une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous trois et virent Harry à la tête d'un groupe composé d'Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny et Neville.

-Relâchez mon parrain, espèce de salaud !

-Harry, tu vas tout faire rater, Chuchota Ron, Je t'ai dit que c'était...

-Weasley, vous êtes en retard en retenue ! Beugla Severus alors que Sirius retombait par terre.

-J'ai eu un empêchement ! Répliqua Ron.

-Comment ça, vous aviez quelque chose de plus important qu'obéir à votre profess...

Severus s'arrêta net. Aucun des élèves ne semblait étonné de le voir dans la Forêt Interdite avec Draco et Sirius. Harry était en colère, mais pas un d'entre eux n'avait crié « Oh, mon Dieu, c'est Sirius Black ! ». Et de plus, pourquoi Ron aurait-il eu besoin d'une escorte pour se rendre à une retenue ? Il y avait anguille sous roche ! On était en train de lui jouer un tour, et le ou les coupables figuraient parmi les gens qui l'entouraient : Weasley ? C'est sûr, c'était encore un de ses coups fourrés ! Malfoy ? Probablement, il devait avoir tout manigancé avec Weasley. Potter ? Non, lui était plutôt celui qui était en train de tout faire capoter parce que Weasley aurait eu la maladresse de mettre au parfum cet imbécile qui se mêle toujours de tout. Granger ? Lovegood ? Londubat ? La fille Weasley ? Des complices tout au plus. Et Black ?

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Personne ne répondit quoi que ce soit.

-Bon, je sais qu'il a quelque chose qui cloche, et je sais que vous savez tous pourquoi ! Et si vous ne me dites rien, je vous envoie tous en colle !

-Même moi ?

-Non, toi, tu retournes à Azkaban ! Bon, vous avouez, oui ou non ? Non, personne...Bon, d'accord, je vais moi-même m'y coller, puisque c'est comme ça !

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit :

-Vous devez tous être au courant que ces deux jeunes sots sans cervelle (il désigna Ron et Draco) filent le parfait amour, et que ce chien galeux (il montre Sirius) me drague !

-Je vous défends de parler comme ça de mon parrain !

-Taisez-vous, Potter, c'était tantôt qu'il fallait parler ! Donc, tout à l'heure, Malfoy est venu me trouver, prétextant qu'il voulait se venger de Black et de Weasley avec qui il avait soi-disant rompu, ce qui est faux, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ?

Draco ne répondait rien, ne sachant pas ce qu'il convenait de dire à ce stade. Sirius céda :

-Bon, d'accord, c'était un coup monté, et je suis l'unique responsable, n'en veux pas à ces jeunes gens, ils n'ont fait que m'obéir pour m'aider et je les en remercie ! Laisse-les tranquilles, s'il te plait !

-Ah enfin tu te conduis en homme ! Enfin, tu assumes tes responsabilités !

-Laisse-les...

-D'accord, retournez tous à vos dortoirs avant que je ne me fâche !

-Vous êtes déjà fâché...

-Fermez-la, Weasley !

-Aujourd'hui, Dit Harry, J'ai découvert des choses à propos des amours de mon entourage...Je n'ai contre Hermione et Luna, car je les aime bien toutes deux, mais, je n'arrive pas à croire que ces deux grands couillons (il montra Ron et Sirius) puissent tomber dans vos horribles filets serpentardiens ! (il désigna Draco et Severus)

-Vous avez fini, Potter ?

-Oui.

-Alors du vent !

-Viens Harry, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher ! Dit Hermione en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Le groupe d'élèves retourna au château, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la forêt.

-Quel était le but de cette initiative, Black ?

-Je voulais que tu prennes ta revanche sur moi, pour que tu te sentes vengé de ce qu'on t'a fait, James, Remus, Peter et moi...Moi en particulier. Je voulais que tu m'humilies...

-Tu aimes être humilié ?

-Non, pas du tout, je déteste ça, mais j'ai pensé que si je vivais ça, je comprendrais mieux ce que tu as ressenti toutes les fois où nous t'avons martyrisé, et en même temps, ça te permettrait de te soulager. Et enfin, je voulais que tu comprennes que j'étais prêt à tout pour toi...

Severus ne dit rien. Il resta un instant à réfléchir en silence. Silence qui parut interminable pour le Maraudeur. Finalement, Severus saisit sa baguette et délivra Sirius de son dôme invisible.

-Merci ! Dit celui-ci.

-Black...Je suis positivement étonné de constater que tu es capable d'aller jusque là pour moi, et je suis maintenant sûr que tu es sincère...Et je suis même touché, mais...Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à vivre une histoire d'amour avec toi !

-Je m'attendais bien à ce que ça prenne du temps.

-Je serais tenté de te laisser une chance, mais...

-Mais...Dit Sirius, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Je t'interdit de m'embrasser, de me chuchoter des petits mots doux, de me tourner autour, de me câliner, de me tenir la main, de me parler de sexe, de me regarder avec désir et provocation, de me suivre partout comme un petit chien, de raconter à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble et de te la péter en public, de raconter à Weasley, Lupin, ou qui que ce soit les fantasmes cochons que tu as à propos de moi, de te masturber en pensant à moi et aussi...

-Ca va, ça va...Je peux te serrer dans mes bras, au moins ?

-Bon, d'accord, mais pas plus de 15 secondes !

Et la forêt devint silencieuse durant 15 secondes. La lune éclairait à peine l'étreinte puissante du prisonnier d'Azkaban et du prince au sang-mêlé.

* * *

Et voilà, j'en ai fini avec Hermione et Luna, je vais donc m'occuper des deux ténébreux, avant de faire en sorte que Sirius ne passe pas au travers d'un certain voile...Et entre temps, un petit rebondissement pour Ron et Draco...


	10. Vade Retro, Sirius Black!

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre 10 : Vade retro Sirius Black !

-Qu'est-ce t'as, Poil de Carotte, tu m'cherches ? Vas-y, dis-moi c'est quoi ton problème ? Hein, conard ! Sale petit Griffy, tu m'as piqué mon Draco, espèce de grand machin stupide ! Enfoiré, misérable petite merde !

Pansy s'énervait de plus en plus. Elle commença à frapper le torse de Ron avec ses petits poings, jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal (à elle). Ron bailla et s'en alla sans un regard.

-Attends, un peu, viens te battre si t'es un homme ! Et regarde-moi quand je te cause ! Tu m'cherche, hein, conard ? Eh, Poil de Carotte, tu sais quoi, tu es moche et vraiment trop con !

-Oui, Pansy, c'est cela...

Pansy voulu lui courir après, mais elle trébucha sur une dalle inégale et s'étala par terre. Elle se releva en jurant, mais Ron était déjà trop loin.

-Comment Draco peut préférer cet horrible rouquin à une jolie fille comme moi ? Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

oOoOOOoOo

-Il s'est passé trop de choses ces derniers temps pour que je puisse toutes les assimiler...Dit Harry alors qu'il discutait dans la bibliothèque avec le reste de son trio d'or.

-C'est très compréhensible, Dit Hermione, Marietta trahit l'AD, Dumbledore disparaît, Ombrage devient dictatrice euh...directrice, Cho te plaque...

-Elle ne m'a pas vraiment plaqué, disons qu'on s'est disputés et qu'on a tous les deux pris cette décision...

-Et pour finir, Ron et moi, on sort du placard !

-Et Sirius en prime !

-Bref, on comprend que tu sois perturbé !

-On devrait se concentrer sur nos BUSES...

-Riche idée, Approuva Hermione.

-Mais Ron...Toi et Malfoy...et Sirius avec Rogue...comment pouvez-vous...vous êtes supposés vous détester !

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien !

-Ouais, enfin, tu peux bien avoir une romance avec lui, c'est pas comme si vous couchiez ensembles...

-Ben c'est que...

-Quoi ? Dirent Harry et Hermione en s'alarmant.

-Eh ben quoi ? La majorité sexuelle est de 15 ans pour un sorcier, or j'en ai 16 depuis mars dernier, et Draco les aura en juin, on est assez grands pour ça ! Ni lui ni moi n'avons le sida ni une MST et on ne risque pas de faire un gosse, où est le problème ?

-Bon, ben, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul ! Dit Harry.

-Ron, mais, tu fais ça de façon responsable au moins ? Intervint Hermione.

-Mais oui, même si je doute que l'amour ait quelque chose à voir avec la responsabilité !

-Et toi, Hermione, tu as couché avec Luna ?

-Et toi, Harry, tu as couché avec Cho ?

-Mais...

-Les hétéros ont toujours eut une vision de l'homosexualité basée sur le sexe et non sur l'amour...Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout, ...Alors efface tout de suite de ta tête les images perverses de cunnilingus et godemiché à deux têtes, Harry !

Le brun à lunettes rougit et se ratatina sur lui-même.

-En tout cas, Dit-il, Ca a fait le tour de l'école, Vous êtes presque plus célèbres que moi...C'est... reposant !

-C'est nul de considéré l'homosexualité comme un moyen de promotion sociale, S'indigna Hermione, Moi, je voulais juste me revendiquer, pas me faire de la pub !

- C'est marketing, Dit Ron, Il suffit de voir toutes les stars qui font parler d'elles en embrassant quelqu'un de leur sexe... Moi qui ai toujours voulu être célèbre, cette manière-là ne me plait pas, depuis que ça se sait, tous les jours, je me fais traiter de pédé, de pédale, de fiotte, d'enculé, de tante, de tarlouze, de tapette, de tafiole, de folasse, etc.

-Et moi de gouine, de gougnotte, de broute-gazon, de godo, de glottineuse, de lesbiche et bien d'autres encore...Les gens sont vraiment débiles !

-Vous irez à la Gay Pride ensemble, Suggéra Harry.

-Ah non, Dit Ron, Ils sont tous habillés en fluo et ont des colliers de fleurs ! C'est le genre d'évènement qui entretient certains clichés !

-C'est vrai que ça fait un peu « Carnaval de Rio », Concéda Hermione, Mais si on regarde au-delà, l'intention est de se revendiquer, et c'est positif !

-Mouais...

-Mais ce qui me laisse le plus le cul à terre, c'est Sirius et Rogue...

-Ca c'est sûr, tu es vraiment tombé par terre quand Ginny te l'a dit...et comme tu étais dans des escaliers, tu les as tous descendu sur le cul, oui...

-Ca a fait très mal ! Dit Harry, Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de la tentative de Sirius d'hier ?

-Je sais pas, Dit Ron, On verra Sirius tout à l'heure, mais Rogue, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de lui en parler, il nous mordrait...

-Dites, vous trois, vous parlez trop fort ! Annonça Madame Pince.

Les trois se regardèrent.

-On murmurait à peine ! Affirma Hermione.

-Sortez ! Beugla la bibliothécaire.

Le trio déguerpi et se retrouva dans le couloir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à toujours nous virer sans raison, celle-là ?

Rusard passa devant eux avec un bouquet de pâquerettes. Il fredonnait une chanson et passa sa main dans ses cheveux sales, comme s'il essayait de se recoiffer. Il entra dans la bibliothèque en disant : « Me voici, ma biche, mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps, car je dois nettoyer les salles de bains... »

-Des pâquerettes ? Dit Hermione, On peut considérer que c'est un progrès, par rapport aux pissenlits...

oOoOOOoOo

« Me voici dans la salle de bain des enseignants...Oui, il m'arrive de me laver ! Le concept d'hygiène ne m'est pas inconnu ! Ma réputation de «Servilus le crasseux» n'est basée sur rien du tout ! Enfin, c'est vrai que mes cheveux ont l'air gras, mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai un problème de glandes sébacées, voilà ! Et puis, mon shampooing est de mauvaise qualité ! L'Oréal, mon cul, remboursé ! Allez, faisons couler un bon bain d'eau chaude et parfumée, j'ai besoin de me relaxer, parce qu'après avoir corrigé les travaux des septièmes, je suis vanné...Ah, ces jumeaux Weasley, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont encore pondu comme conneries ! Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir compris l'importance des études, à croire qu'ils jugent que ça ne leur servira à rien !

"Enfin, n'y pensons plus, j'ai dit que j'allais me relaxer, et penser à ces deux saltimbanques à taches de rousseur est contraire au concept même de relaxation !

"Penser à un truc relaxant, allez...Black...Non, un truc relaxant, j'ai dit ! Et lui, il n'est pas relaxant ! Alors, réfléchissons...Black...Mais non, allez, concentration....Mais pourquoi « concentration » au juste? Le but de la relaxation n'est-il justement pas de se vider l'esprit et de ne penser à rien ? Oui, c'est ça, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à Black, euh, je veux dire, au bain, au bain moussant avec des Black euh...des bulles dedans !

"Mais comment il a réussi ça ? Comment est-il parvenu à me faire penser à lui toutes les trois secondes ?

"Calme, calme, Severus, c'est tout à fait normal, l'autre jour dans la forêt, il est parvenu à te surprendre et à te toucher émotionnellement, accorde-lui au moins ça...et cela n'engage absolument pas que tu puisses te laisser prendre à son piège...ça veut juste dire que vous allez mieux vous entendre et qu'il est désolé de tout ce qu'il t'a fait...oui, il veut juste enterrer la hache de guerre, c'est une bonne initiative, non ? »

Plouf !

« Et voilà Mimi Geignarde qui m'espionne, et elle n'est pas discrète pour une mornille, cette idiote ! Elle a plongé dans l'eau pour se cacher sous la mousse.»

-Mimi ? C'est toi ? Et si tu allais reluquer les préfets ? C'est ton activité préférée, non ? Voyeuse !

« Enfin, avec sa condition de fantôme, la seule façon de se donner du plaisir, c'est d'espionner les gens qui se lavent ou font l'amour...la pauvre... J'espère qu'elle est partie, tout de même, je suis à présent nu et je n'aime pas qu'elle me reluque avec ses gros yeux larmoyants derrière ses lunettes comme des culs de bouteille de lait!

"Ah...Black...Mais ce n'est pas vrai, comment il a réussi à revenir occuper mes pensées à nouveau ? Je ne l'aimerai jamais...oui, la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée, c'est Lily !

"Lily est morte.

"Elle t'aimait bien même si tu avais des principes pro-sang-pur qui les condamnaient elle et ses origines.

"Elle t'aimait bien malgré tes défauts, elle avait la capacité de voir ta part de lumière et d'ignorer ta part d'ombre pour t'offrir son amitié.

"Elle s'est mariée avec cet abruti à lunettes qui te martyrisait. En lui aussi il devait y avoir une part de lumière et elle l'a vue. Elle lui a pardonné. Il y a de la lumière dans tout être humain. Il y a de la lumière en Sirius Black. Il mérite d'être pardonné et d'être aimé.

"Lily t'aimait bien, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse. Et surtout, elle est morte. Sirius t'aime, et il n'est pas mort, aux dernières nouvelles. Tu attends quoi, qu'il passe l'arme à gauche ?

"Comment un type qui aime et les hommes et les femmes peut-il avoir tant de difficultés à trouver l'amour ? »

Severus entra dans le bain avec délice. Il espéra que Mimi n'y était plus, il semblait pourtant l'avoir entendue entrer dans l'eau, ça a fait «plouf»...

Mais ...Une minute ! Les fantômes ne font pas « plouf » puisqu'ils sont immatériels ! Les seuls sons que cette godiche transparente est capable de produire sont des chouinements, des jacassements et des pleurs hystériques, pas des « plouf » !

Ca sent le chien mouillé tout à coup...

Severus se retourna et dévisagea l'individu qui venait d'émerger de l'eau.

-Vade Retro ! Hurla t'il à tout hasard, Black, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon bain ?

-Je savais que tu te mettrais en colère, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement plus résister !

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas faire ça !

-Non, Dit Sirius en le serrant dans se bras, Ca je suis autorisé à le faire, tu n'as pas précisé que nous ne devions pas être à poil et dans un bain aux huiles essentielles !

-Tu as trouvé la faille, comme d'habitude, espèce de...de Maraudeur !

-Par contre, je crois que je vais effectivement enfreindre les règles...

-Quoi ?

-Je vais t'embrasser !

-Non, pas question ! Je t'intermmhhh !

Sirius lui avait coupé la parole en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Severus voulu se débattre, mais se rendit compte que c'était agréable, se rendit compte que Sirius ne se conduisait pas comme une brute conformément à ce à quoi il s'attendait mais se montrait doux et passionné, il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de deux bras puissants qui le caressaient sans le gêner et il se rendit compte que Sirius était finalement...bien foutu !

En revanche, il n'osa pas avouer qu'il aimait ça et se contenta de se laisser faire en tentant de se convaincre qu'il le faisait par charité.

-Comment as-tu eu le mot de passe de notre salle de bain ? C'est réservé aux professeurs, normalement !

-Je me suis fait aider...

« Merci Draco ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as obtenu ce mot de passe, mais merci ! »

oOoOOOoOo

-Alors, Sirius est dans la salle de bain des enseignants avec Rogue ?

-Je lui ai donné le mot de passe.

-Comment tu l'as eu ?

-Quand j'ai surpris Flitwick et Chourave dans une classe vide, ils étaient prêts à tout pour acheter mon silence...

-Bien joué, Dray...Mais dis-moi, c'est une bonne idée, la salle de bain !

-Tu penses à celle des préfets, mon Ronnie ?

-Oui !!

-Alors, allons-y, mon fauve roux !

-Grrrr !!

oOoOOOoOo

« Diable de Black, il m'a eu ! » Songea Severus alors que les mains de Sirius se faisaient de plus en plus habiles et suggestives. « Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser par charité, je l'ai laissé me tripoter par charité, je l'ai laissé me caresser par charité...Je pourrais peut-être aussi le laisser me faire l'amour par charité ? Oui, par charité ! Parce que je ne l'aime pas et que je le désire encore moins ! Je suis d'une générosité extrême envers lui ! Non, je ne le désire pas ! Mon érection ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui ! C'est parce que je pensais à ...euh...à lui... Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il me caresse, et pourquoi faut-il que je le caresse aussi ? Mais pourquoi je mets mes jambes autour de son bassin ? Pourquoi je lui dégage le visage de ses belles mèches noires mouillées toutes dégoulinantes d'eau parfumée pour pouvoir m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres et lui attraper la langue et...Le salaud !! Il m'a eu le salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud ! Et il bande comme un salaud, ce salaud ! Et pourquoi je le laisse me retourner pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux ? Et pourquoi je le laisse me pénétrer ? Le salaud ! Et pourquoi il me dit « Oh, Severus, c'est bon ! » Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de truc, salaud ! Je t'interdis de jouir, salaud ! T'as entendu, salaud ?

"Continue, salaud ! »

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rusard qui venait nettoyer. Sirius et Severus se figèrent dans l'eau qui leur sembla tout à coup très froide. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé dans ce bain au juste ?

Le concierge transportait son matériel de nettoyage et ne semblait pas les avoirs remarqués. A vrai dire, il semblait sur une autre planète : il chantait et dansait avec sa serpillère !

_Ma biche, ma biche ! _

_Tu es la plus chiche_

_Quand tu veux qu'on se bécote dans les rayonnages !_

_Mais ma belle, cesse donc d'être sage !_

_Viens, ma biche, je garnirai ton chignon sévère_

_De pâquerettes et passons la serpillère_

_Sur ces sales morveux qui troublent le silence_

_De ta bibliothèque et t'offensent !_

_Là où Argus passe, les élèves s'effacent !_

_Je suis le roi des techniciens de surface !_

-Non mais je rêve, Murmura Sirius, Rusard qui chante et qui danse, c'est le pire spectacle que j'aie vu de ma chienne de vie !

-Moi, j'ai vu pire, Répondit Severus, Genre ta cousine en nuisette !

-Quoi ? Bellatrix ? Mais comment ?

-Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, elle se permettait tout...Et en plus, elle n'avait pas de culotte !

-Baaaark !

_Ô, ma biche, mon amour,_

_Je t'aimerai toujours_

_Je t'aime comme j'aime écarteler les pensionnaires_

_De cette école, Ombrage m'a dit que pouvais à nouveau le faire !_

_Je chante tes louanges dans cette salle de bain_

_Et je regarde deux hommes...tous nus...dans l'eau et_ aahhhhhhh !!

Rusard avait malencontreusement marché sur une savonnette qui trainait et était tombé dans le bain en tout éclaboussant. Sirius et Severus s'empressèrent de le sortir de là.

-Dépêche-toi de partir ! Dit Severus, il ne faut pas qu'on te voit !

-On se reverra, hein ?

-Non.

-Mais...

-Désolé, Black, mais...Je ne suis pas fier d ce qu'on vient de faire...Je veux qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

-Mais...

-Grouille-toi ! Si quelqu'un te voit, tu es foutu !

-D'accord, Dit Sirius en se séchant avec sa baguette.

Ils se rhabillèrent et Sirius fila comme un voleur, non sans jeter un regard de déception à Severus.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, il ne s'est rien passé ! »

-Blurb ! Fit Rusard en recrachant de l'eau...Professeur Rogue ?

-Oui, c'est moi, je crois que vous avez fait un malaise, Mr Rusard.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, je n'arrête pas de voir des trucs bizarres ces derniers-temps...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il m'arrive régulièrement de voir un petit blondinet qui embrasse un grand rouquin...et aussi une blondinette qui fait pareil avec une brunette...Et voilà t'y pas que j'ai fait un cauchemar...J'étais ici, dans cette salle de bain, et dans l'eau, il y avait deux hommes avec des longs cheveux noirs qui s'enlaçaient...

-Un cauchemar, effectivement...Mais Madame Pomfresh a certainement quelque chose pour vous...

oOoOOOoOo

-Où sont passés Ron et son...animal de compagnie ?

-Harry, ce n'est pas gentil, fais un effort, s'il te plait ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Ben quoi, une fouine, c'est pas un animal domestique ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est juste une sale bête qui fout le bordel dans les poulaillers !

-Harry !

- Pour te répondre, je crois qu'ils sont dans la salle de bain des préfets et qu'ils font hum...Commença Ginny.

-Quoi ?

-Et d'après ce que je sais, Sirius et Rogue peuvent très bien avoir fait la même chose dans celle des enseignants !

-Quoi ?

Harry venait d'être frappé par une image mentale de son parrain s'envoyant en l'air avec le prof qu'il détestait le plus. Complètement déstabilisé, il cherchait à retrouver l'équilibre en s'accrochant à une armure qui grinça sinistrement.

-Mais ce sont des obsédés ! Finit-il par dire.

-Ron et Draco pratiquent le sado-maso...Dit Luna.

-Hein ?

-Ouais...Même qu'ils lisent les romans de Sade pour s'inspirer...

-C'est qui, Sade ?

-« Sade » a donné « sadisme », ça explique tout...

-Mais ils ne pensent qu'à ça ! S'indigna Harry.

-Ben oui, ce sont des mâles ! Répliqua Hermione.

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui, les mecs pensent tout le temps à ça, c'est bien connu...

-Je pense être mieux placé que toi pour en juger, Hermione !

-Les hommes pensent au sexe 90 pourcent du temps. Quand on compare les comportements masculins et féminins, on constate que les hommes veulent faire l'amour plus souvent ! Bien sûre, les nymphomanes sont des exceptions...

Ginny rougit malgré elle à cette dernière remarque.

- Je parie que les filles pensent au sexe aussi souvent que les garçons, elles ne veulent pas l'avouer pour ne pas se faire traiter de putes, c'est tout !

-Admettons, les filles y pensent aussi souvent, mais alors, elles se contrôlent mieux !

-Je me contrôle parfaitement...Mais...Hermione...Arrête d'embrasser Luna si langoureusement devant mes yeux ! Et arrête de lui caresser les...Et arrête de la tripoter et arrête de mettre tes mains partout et arrêtez toutes les deux de gémir de plaisir et...

-Harry, y'a une énorme bosse sur ton pantalon et je suis certaine qu'elle n'y était pas avant ! Dit Ginny avec une lueur vicieuse dans le regard qu'elle portait sur l'entre-jambe du binoclard.

-Alors, tu perds le contrôle ? Ricana Hermione en se détachant de Luna.

-Ouais, ben, si c'est comme ça, je me tire !

Harry voulu s'en aller en râlant sous les rires des trois filles, mais il se heurta à Pansy Parkinson.

-Oh, pardon, mon petit pote Potter, mais je voulais regarder par la fenêtre si mon hibou était bien parti...

-Ah...Fit Harry avant de se rasseoir en silence.

Pendant une vingtaine de secondes, Pansy resta là à les regarder sans piper mot, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

-Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on lui demande à qui elle a envoyé son hibou ! Souffla Ginny à l'oreille de Harry.

-Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Répliqua Harry.

-Mais c'est ce qu'elle attend !

-Pansy, à qui écris-tu ?

-Et bien, à Lucius Malfoy, Répondit-elle de sa voix de cruche, Il est temps qu'il soit au courant des amours coupables de son fils, vous ne croyez pas ?


	11. La mère d'Eugénie

**Qui aime bien châtie bien.**

Chapitre 11 : La mère d'Eugénie.

-Euh...J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Sirius.

Remus était pieds et poings liés aux montants du lit et avaient les yeux bandés. Tonks se tenait à califourchon sur son torse, vêtue d'une combinaison en latex et elle tenait dans sa main une bougie allumée dont la cire chaude dégoulinait.

-A ton avis ? Demanda Lunard.

-Ah oui, question idiote, Répondit Patmol, Excusez-moi.

Il se retira de la chambre, descendit à la cuisine se préparer un café et s'installa dans le salon, ce même salon dans lequel il avait discuté avec Ron pendant les vacances de Noël, quand ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments à l'égard des deux Serpentards. Severus avait été dans la cuisine et il avait encore insulté celui-ci.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça dans la salle de bains des enseignants ? Juste avant que je ne le fasse, il était presque prêt à me laisser une chance, ce qui était déjà une première victoire, mais voilà, il a fallu que je gâche tout pour obéir à mes hormones...Résultat : je l'ai probablement à tout jamais dégouté de moi ! Il ne me fera plus jamais confiance après ça ! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je suis stupide ou quoi ? Non, je suis amoureux...et « amoureux » et « stupide », ce ne sont pas des synonymes par hasard ?

"Je l'ai fait fuir alors qu'il commençait à changer d'avis. Et pour couronner le tout, cet abruti de concierge nous a forcés au coït interrompu !

"Mais tout de même, Severus ne peut pas nier qu'il a aimé ça ! Il ne l'avouera pas, évidemment... »

-Ahem...Sirius ? Demanda Tonks en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Oui ?

-On veut s'excuser, pour le spectacle que nous t'avons infligé...Dit Remus qui était à côté d'elle.

-Y'a pas de mal. Je ne savais pas que Tonks était une dominatrice, c'est toujours surprenant de l'apprendre...

Remus et Tonks se mirent à rire comme des collégiens et vinrent s'asseoir près de Sirius.

-Encore une fois, on est désolés, Patmol, mais et toi...Ca va ?

-Mais oui ! Mais oui !

Remus le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Je sais quand tu mens ! Et là, tu mens ! Dit-il.

-Beuh...

-C'est à cause de ton amoureux ? Demanda Tonks innocemment.

-Tu as un amoureux ? Dit Remus sans avoir l'air étonné.

-Non, il ne m'aime pas ! Laissa échapper Sirius. Et puis d'abord, vous ne savez même pas qui c'est !

-Hem...Fit Remus avec un regard malicieux.

-Quoi ? Tu es au courant ?

-Possible...

-Allez, Lunard, arrête ça tout de suite, et dis ce que tu sais !

-Je sais que Ron aime le fils de Malfoy, qu'il te l'a dit et qu'en échange, tu lui as avoué que toi aussi, tu aimais « un sale type »...

-Et comment tu le sais ?

-Je sais tout !

-Arrête !

-Mon petit doigt me l'a dit ! Il est très bavard, ce petit doigt !

-Oui, mais en vérité, comment tu le sais ?

-Ha ha ha ! Fit Tonks, Allez, Remus, avoue-lui que tu n'as pas pu résister à la tentation de lire la lettre de Ron qu'il avait laissée traîner sur son lit !

-Quoi ?

-Oups !

-Nymphadora !

-Mais comment t'as pu comprendre de quoi il retournait ?

-Ben...tu sais, des mots comme « belette », « fouine », « chauve-souris » et « vampire crasseux » sont peut-être un code pour les agents du Ministère qui pourraient intercepter ton courrier, mais pas pour moi ...Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de réflexion pour décrypter...Même si je sais que tu ne tenais pas à ce que je le sache, si j'ai du moins bien interprété _ou sinon je raconte tout à ton ami le grand méchant loup !_ Je ne suis pas méchant, au fait !

-Je sais, et tu ne manges que des petits chaperons roses...

-Hi hi hi ! Fit Tonks, Mais Sirius, tu ne nous as pas expliqué ce qui ne vas pas.

-Ca ne doit pas être simple, avec ce type-là, en tout cas, Dit Remus.

-Disons que j'ai faillit l'avoir, mais qu'il s'est échappé en dernière minute et que maintenant, la situation a encore l'air plus compromise qu'avant...

-Persévère, Dit Tonks, Comment tu crois que je suis arrivée à mes fins avec le grand méchant loup ?

-Pfft. Fit Remus, Prend garde à toi, chaperon rose, ou je mange ta grand-mère !

oOoOOOoOo

-Vous connaissez la dernière ? Demanda Harry, Marietta Edgecombs pense que j'ai largué Cho parce que je suis moi aussi gay et que je veux que Ron et Malfoy me fassent une place entre eux deux !

-Quoi, elle ose encore se montrer, celle-là, avec sa tête pleine de boutons ? L'acné d'Eloïse Migden n'est rien en comparaison ! Dit Ginny.

-Elle est bien obligée, pour les cours...Au fait, je te félicite encore, Hermione, pour lui avoir jeté ce sort, c'était du grand art !

-Merci !

-Et encore, Dit Ron, C'est rien, comparé à son herpès génital !

-Quand je pense qu'elle nous accusait de trahir l'AD et que pour finir, c'est elle qui le fait...S'indigna Luna.

- Moi, je propose que Marietta soit ligotée à Pansy Parkinson, comme ça, ce sera pénible pour toutes les deux ! Suggéra Ron avec un regard sadique.

-Bonne idée, Dit Draco, Parce que dernièrement, Pansy me tape sur les nerfs !

-Ca se comprend, vu qu'elle a écrit à ton père...

-Oui, et j'ai déjà imaginé comment il va réagir, à savoir...

A savoir que Lucius se ramena aussitôt à Poudlard. Ombrage l'accueillit chaleureusement, car il était très respecté au Ministère. Il demanda à être mené jusqu'à son fils, ce que Pansy qui avait attendu ce moment ne se priva pas de faire.

-DRACO !!VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me casse les burnes, le géniteur, Grommela celui-ci en continuant à parler au petit groupe.

Il se retourna lentement, avec un sourire faux-cul.

-Ouiiiiiii ?

-C'est vrai ce que Parkinson m'a raconté ? Tu pratiques un amour contre-nature avec cette misérable petite merde de Weasley ?

-Beau-papa a l'air de m'adorer, Dit Ron sur un ton cynique.

Ombrage et Pansy se tenaient derrière Lucius et toutes deux ricanaient comme des mouettes.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Dit Draco avec aplomb, Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me déshériter ? Me chasser du manoir ? Je me débrouillerai sans toi, d'accord ?

-J'ai eu une meilleure idée ! Ricana Lucius, Dolorès, voulez-vous bien...

-Bien sûr Lucius, Argus, venez pas ici !

Rusard arriva, Miss Teigne sur les talons.

-Ah bonjour Madame, j'aimerais vous demander quelques jours de congés, c'est que je vois des choses bizarres en ce moment et j'ai besoin de vacances...

-Plus tard, Argus, allez d'abord conduire Monsieur Malfoy, son fils et Weasley là où nous avons convenu de les emmener !

-Bien Madame, suivez-moi...

Rusard fit un signe à Lucius, et à Draco et Ron qui se virent forcés d'obéir. Quand ils furent partis et qu'Ombrage était elle aussi retournée à ses affaire, Harry et Neville décidèrent que l'idée de ligoter Marietta à Pansy était excellente et se mirent en tâche de la réaliser.

Rusard les emmena dans une partie des cachots qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et s'arrêta devant une grosse porte en bois.

-Je ne suis jamais venu ici, Dit Draco, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

Rusard sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa manche, et en saisit une qui avait l'air particulièrement oxydée, elle ne devait plus avoir servi depuis longtemps. Le concierge l'introduisit dans la serrure et la tourna avec délectation.

-Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus eu le droit de venir ici....Aaaaah ! La salle de torture ! Dit-il, frôlant l'extase.

-Quoi ?

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui ne comportait aucune fenêtre et qui sentait le renfermé. Des dizaines de dispositifs de torture étaient alignés, couverts de rouille, de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

-Ombrage a enfin autorisé la réhabilitation des châtiments corporels ! Dit Rusard. J'aurais aimé pouvoir moi-même les utiliser sur ces deux petits sacripants, mais je dois laisser ce soin à Monsieur Malfoy !

-Quoi ? Dit Draco, Père, vous voulez nous torturer parce qu'on est homos ? C'est un retour au Moyen Âge ou quoi ?

-Tu as très bien compris ! S'exclama Lucius.

-Mais faut vous faire soigner ! Dit Ron, En plus, le Moyen Âge, c'est une période pourrie...enfin, ça se discute, je suppose, mais moi, j'ai toujours eu une nette préférence pour l'Antiquité, surtout en Grèce !

-La ferme ! Aboya Lucius.

-Il y a tout de même une série de choses que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à faire, Annonça Rusard : vous ne pouvez pas les mutiler ou leur crever les yeux, par exemple, ni les tympans ; de manière générale, il ne faut pas mettre en danger leur santé ni leur infliger un handicap quelconque....Je sais, c'est rabat-joie comme règlement, mais c'est le règlement!

-Et les mutilations génitales, c'est permis ? Questionna Lucius.

-Non, ce n'est pas permis.

-Dommage...

-Père, vous voulez m'émasculer ?

-Toi, non, je veux juste que tu reviennes dans le droit chemin, mais j'aimerais ôter à ce diable roux de la possibilité d'engendrer ! Les Weasley sont assez nombreux comme ça !

-Il me déteste vraiment...Dit Ron.

-Vous pouvez leur donner des coups de fouets et les faire saigner, Poursuivit Rusard, Mais les flaques de sang ne doivent pas couvrir une superficie de plus de cinquante centimètres carrés...

-Bien...

-Puisque vous voilà renseigné sur le règlement, je m'en vais vous laisser...Je dois négocier mes congés avec Madame la directrice...

Rusard s'en alla, tenant Miss Teigne dans ses bras.

-Père, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez prendre une mesure si radicale, je savais que vous aviez des principes douteux et un manque total de tolérance, mais de là à...

-Je fais ça pour ton bien ! Jusqu'ici ton éducation était parfaite, tu as commis un écart et je dois te remettre dans le droit chemin...Après mûres réflexions, cette méthode est la seule efficace, et je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu aies compris la leçon !

Lucius leur tourna le dos pour verrouiller la porte, ils en profitèrent pour sortir leurs baguettes. Lucius se retourna.

-_Expeliarmus !_ Cria Ron, faisant sauter la baguette de Lucius des mains de celui-ci.

-_Petrificus totalus !_ Lança Draco, et la seconde d'après, Lucius s'effondrait sur le sol, paralysé.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui.

-Aide-moi à le porter jusqu'à cette chaise, il faut qu'il soit bien assis pour bien nous voir quand on va lui donner une leçon....Oui, père, c'est vous qui allez être puni !

Les deux garçons hissèrent Lucius sur une chaise. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger que les yeux, qui lançaient un regard terrifié.

-Vous vous trompez, Dit Ron, L'éducation que vous lui avez donnée est loin d'être parfaite, d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai du prendre le relais !

-Effectivement, montre-lui comment tu me corriges, mon Ron !

Et le roux fessa le blond, comme il le faisait si bien.

-Prends ça, sale môme, petit salaud !

-Oh oui, continue !

Lucius avait envie de crier, mais ne le pouvait pas.

-Et oui, Dit Draco, je suis un très vilain garçon, et j'aime qu'un beau mec me donne des fessées...Fais le encore, Ronnie ...oui, c'est ça, j'aime souffrir! Surtout quand c'est toi qui me fait mal !

-Tu sais ce qui est drôle avec ton père ? Dit Ron, Depuis ta naissance, il te passe tous tes caprices, t'encourage à faire le Mal, mais il ne t'a jamais puni pour quoi que ce soit ! Et voilà que pour te faire comprendre qu'il ne supporte pas de te voir avec moi, il décide de rattraper toutes ces années en usant sur toi de châtiments physiques...Mais pour une fois qu'il veut te foutre une raclée, c'est pour une mauvaise raison !

-Racisme, homophobie...ou intolérance en général, c'est un peu une tradition dans notre pure famille de purs abrutis ! Siffla Draco en assenant un regard de haine à Lucius.

Draco se releva et se promena entre les appareils de torture...

-Il y en a qui portent des noms assez poétiques : le violon, le cercueil de Marie...Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert, par contre.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on torture ton père ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait nous faire...tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver du fil et une aiguille, j'aimerais commencer par lui coudre le troufion !

-Comme la mère d'Eugénie ?

-Et oui !

Les yeux de Lucius semblèrent prendre un regard interrogateur.

-Ah oui, Père, je dois vous préciser que Ron et moi aimons énormément un livre intitulé _La philosophie dans le boudoir_, écrit par un Moldu génial, le Marquis de Sade, et c'est un peu notre Bible, en ce moment !

-Eugénie de Mistival est une jeune fille de 15 ans élevée par une mère bigote qui lui pourrit l'esprit avec des principes religieux, Expliqua Ron, Mais un trio de libertins vraiment très dépravés, Mme de Saint-Ange, son frère le chevalier de Mirvel, et sans oublier le délicieux Dolmancé, vont la dévergonder et la libérer de sa mère. A la fin, elle a tellement envie de s'essayer au sadisme que ses « professeurs » lui offre une victime en la personne de sa mère qui veut la récupérer et la remettre « dans le droit chemin », et Eugénie la recoud pour la punir....

-Je pourrais faire la même chose avec vous...Susurra Draco, Quoi que, ça ne serait pas très original de copier cette idée...

-Il suffit de se montrer imaginatif, Dit Ron, Plutôt que de le coudre, on pourrait le boucher...

-Avec quoi ? Dit Draco, intéressé.

-Oh, toutes sortes de trucs rigolos : ciment à prise rapide, super-glu, piments rouges extra-forts, suppositoires à la nitroglycérine... Ca devrait être très drôle, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si ! Et aussi, on pourrait lui uriner à la gueule, ou encore, on demande à Hermione de nous expliquer le sort qu'elle a utilisé pour Marietta et on s'en sert pour qu'il ait « sale homophobe » écrit sur le front avec des boutons !

-Ouais !

-Mais nous devrions commencer par une torture mentale... Viens par ici, mon Ronnie...

C'est ainsi que pendant près d'un quart d'heure, Lucius du supporter le spectacle de son fils embrassant et enlaçant le fils de son ennemi héréditaire Arthur Weasley. Rien ne lui sembla plus écœurant que les regards amoureux que les deux garçons s'envoyaient, quand ceux-ci ne fermaient pas les yeux pour se dévorer les lèvres et s'emmêler la langue, tout en se caressant et en frémissant de bien-être.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron pour que Lucius ne l'entende pas :

-En vrai, je suis loin d'avoir l'audace de le torturer physiquement, c'est au-dessus de mes forces...

-Moi aussi, je n'irai jamais jusque là avec quelqu'un de non consentant...

-Mais il y a cependant quelque chose d'assez osé que j'ai très envie de faire devant lui, rien que pour l'emmerder...

-Ca tombe bien, je te désire, en ce moment...faut dire qu'à force de me caresser...

-Père ? Dit Draco en reprenant une voix haute, Vous savez ce que je vais faire à présent ? Cela va fortement vous déplaire, mais c'est justement cela qui est bien...

Lucius le regardait, complètement alarmé.

-Je vais laisser Ron me prendre par l'arrière ! Jubila-t-il, Alors oui, je sais, les Malfoy ne sont pas supposés avoir ce rôle, mais moi j'aime ça ! Vous allez certainement penser que je me déshonore en « tenant le rôle de la femme », ou que je suis complètement dominé, mais je m'en contrefous !

-C'est sexiste comme vision, Commenta Ron, D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais aimé cette idée de « il y en a un qui fait la femme et l'autre qui fait l'homme ! », en quoi avons-nous besoin d'être comparés à un couple hétéro ?

-Je sais, Dit Draco, Mais c'est sûrement ainsi que raisonne mon cher père, alors, je vais me servir de ça pour l'horrifier encore plus !

-Tu es un génie, tu le sais, mon Dray ?

-Abaisse ton pantalon et montre à quel point tu es bien monté !

Ron s'exécuta. Draco se déculotta aussi. Ils firent ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire devant le cher paternel.

Rusard réapparut, maugréant contre « Madame » qui n'avait pas consenti à lui accorder ses vacances et ayant décidé de se consoler en assistant à une séance de torture...Pour récapituler, notre brave et stupide concierge avait déjà surpris nombre de fois des baisers échangés entre Ron et Draco ou entre Hermione et Luna, il avait aussi assisté au spectacle de Ron fessant Draco et avait surpris Sirius et Severus tous nus dans leur bain refroidi, entrain de s'enlacer....et à présent, une jolie scène de sodomie dans un local de torture !Il s'enfuit en courant et en criant de tous ses poumons, convaincu d'avoir perdu la raison à tout jamais.

-On va finir par le tuer, Dit Ron, S'il ne m'était pas si antipathique, j'aurais pitié de lui...

oOoOOOoOo

Ron et Draco furent obligés de rendre à Lucius sa liberté. Ils levèrent le sortilège de pétrification et sortirent de la salle de torture pour regagner la Grande Salle. Lucius les suivit, et pouvant à nouveau parler, il se mit à leur crier sa haine. Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés dans une partie des cachots plus fréquentée, celle où se trouvaient les locaux de Potions, l'entrée de Serpentard et le bureau de Rogue. Rogue qui, alerté par les beuglements de Lucius, sortit pour voir de quel animal provenait tout ce raffut...

- Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh, Severus....Dit Lucius en rangeant sa baguette qu'il avait sortie et en changeant son ton fielleux pour un ton mielleux.

-Weasley vous pose t'il problème ? Demanda Severus en posant un regard grave sur Ron.

-Oui, il a complètement détraqué l'esprit de mon fils, mais vous devez savoir de quoi il retourne, Severus, il paraît que l'école entière est au courant ?

-Oui, en effet, mais vous ne devez pas punir Draco, il a juste commis une erreur de parcours, ça lui passera, Weasley en revanche...Les Griffondors sont de vrais démons...

-Je vais ramener ce garnement au manoir et...

-Obliger Draco à retourner chez lui alors que les examens commencent la semaine prochaine ? Vous n'y penser pas Lucius ? Laissez-le au moins passer ses BUSE !

-Vous avez raison ! Severus, je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de mon fils, vous êtes un bon éducateur, je vous fais confiance !

-Merci, partez en paix, Lucius.

-Merci.

Quand Lucius fut parti (non sans avoir décoché un regard haineux aux deux garçons), Severus attrapa Ron et Draco chacun par une oreille et les traina dans son bureau.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais je suis certain que c'était encore un de vos plans stupides !

-C'est à cause de lui que c'est arrivé, il faut nous croire, Haleta Draco en se massant l'oreille.

-C'est vrai, Renchérit Ron, Figurez-vous qu'il voulait nous torturer parce que nous sommes ce que nous sommes ! On lui a juste donné une leçon qu'il avait bien méritée !

-Weasley, je vous avais pourtant mis en garde : l'homosexualité est mal vue dans les familles de sang-pure !

-Pas dans la mienne !

-Oui, mais votre famille fait partie des « traitres à leur sang », ce qui veut dire que vous avez un sens de la tolérance plus développé que celui de gens comme les Malfoy...C'est une chance que Draco ici présent nous vous ait pas repoussé !

-Comment je pourrais le repousser ? Dit Draco, Je suis profondément amoureux de lui ! D'accord, au début, j'avais un peu peur, mais j'ai vite appris à m'en foutre, car il est plus important à mes yeux que tous les principes à la con de ma famille !

Les yeux de Ron se mirent à briller de reconnaissance.

-Vous vous rappelez, professeur, quand nous avons eu cette discussion au Square Grimault, Sirius...

Severus émit un bruit de déglutition à l'entente du mot « Sirius », mais Ron n'y fit pas attention.

-.... Sirius vous avait demandé ce que vous pensiez des Malfoy, et vous aviez répondu :_ Lucius Malfoy est un idiot et un opportuniste, son fils s'engage dangereusement sur la pente qui va le mener sur la même voie, à moins que quelqu'un ne se décide à le lui faire comprendre..._

-Oui, je m'en souviens, et vous...

- J'avais peur que tu deviennes comme ton père, Dit Ron en se tournant vers Draco, Même si je me rends bien compte à présent que tu ne lui ressemblais que très peu au fond...

-Mais tu m'as quand même beaucoup aidé, Répondit le blond, Sans toi, j'aurais probablement continué à me conduire comme un conard...

-Vous êtes touchants, Dit Severus, Je veux bien vous couvrir auprès de Lucius, mais maintenant, tâchez de vous tenir un peu plus tranquilles, il paraît que Rusard vous voit partout...

-Ca va être difficile, mais d'accord, Dit Draco.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

-Au fait, Demanda Ron, C'était comment avec Sirius dans la salle de bain ?

-FOUTEZ LE CAMPS !!

oOoOOOoOo

Lors de l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry était entrain de se demander s'il pouvait utiliser la légilimancie pour tricher et lire l'esprit de Parvati, quand il fit un nouveau rêve glauque dans lequel Celui-Dont-Le-Visage-Fait-Peur-Aux-Enfants torturait son parrain et menaçait de le tuer.

Après l'examen, il se demanda vainement qui prévenir de cette tragédie, McGonagall et Dumbledore étant hors de Poudlard par la faute du crapaud humain. Il rassembla donc son trio, élargit par Luna, Ginny, Neville et...

-Bon d'accord, je veux bien que tu viennes aussi, Malfoy, mais tu essayes de te faire oublier et tu te contentes de faire ce que je dis, Ok ?

Ils tentèrent de joindre le Square Grimault via la cheminée du bureau d'Ombrage. Mais ils se firent prendre par la crapaude et ce qui restait de la Garde Inquisitoriale. Ombrage fit venir Rogue pour un interrogatoire au véritasérum. Celui-ci n'en avait plus. Mais le Survivant se rappela soudain que Rogue faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il hésita un moment, se demandant si son professeur pouvait avoir envie de sauver Sirius, car aux dernières nouvelles, ça ne ce passait pas très bien entre eux, du moins, c'est ce que Harry avait cru comprendre lorsqu'il avait questionné le Maître des Potions. Celui-ci avait répondu quelque chose dans le style de « Hurmph ! », ce que Harry traduisit pas « Non, il ne s'est rien passé, et puis mêlez-vous de vos oignons, Potter !»

Mais finalement, Harry reconnut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

-Il détient Patmol ! Cria-t-il.


	12. Le département des Mystères

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre 12 : Le département des Mystères.

-Ah, Black, tu es là !

-Bien sûr que je suis là, tu voulais me voir, Severus ? C'est gentil !

-Pas du tout, je voulais juste vérifier que tu étais bien là où tu étais supposé te trouver, afin que les choses soient en ordre !

-Et bien, je me trouve bien ici, au Square Grimault, comme convenu, mais...

-La triple-buse qui te sert de filleul est convaincue que tu es au Département des Mystères du Ministère !

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'irais faire là-bas !

- Tu aurais été capturé par Voldemort qui serait en ce moment entrain de te torturer...

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi James penserait-il ça ?

-Harry, Sirius! Il s'appelle Harry! Intervint Remus.

-Il a encore eu une connexion avec Voldemort!

-Tu n'as pas repris les cours d'Occlumancie avec lui ? Demanda Remus.

-Non, Répondit Severus.

-Je lui avais pourtant conseillé d'aller te trouver pour que vous recommenciez les séances, il m'a promis qu'il le ferait !

-Et bien non ! Que voulez-vous, Potter est un attardé mental !

-Severus, ne soit pas si méchant avec James !

-Ta gueule, Black !

-Il s'appelle Harry !

-Ta gueule, Lupin ! Quoi, qu'il en soit, cette tête brûlée est sûrement partie secourir son parrain en se mettant en danger !

-Il faut qu'on aille sauver James !

-Oui...

-HARRY !

oOoOOOoOo

-Dis, tu t'es inquiété pour moi, avoue !

-Non, je me fiche complètement de ton sort !

-C'est ça, tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais tu m'aimes bien quand même !

-N'importe quoi, Black, et maintenant, arrête de marcher à côté de moi, je n'aime pas sentir ton « aura » !

-Tu es de mauvaise foi, je sais que l'autre jour, tu as aimé...

-Et tu t'es empressé d'aller raconter tes exploits à Lupin et Tonks, je présume ?

-Mais non, ils savent qu'il y a eu quelque chose, mais je ne leur ai pas fait un récit détaillé non plus !

-Donc, tu leur as dit...

-Ce sont mes amis, c'est normal que je leur confie parfois ce que je ressens, et j'étais loin d'être fier de moi, c'est donc bien parce que je leur fais confiance que je le leur ai dit !

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Tonks en s'approchant.

Maugrey, qui menait le groupe, répondit à leur place :

-On ne parle de rien, à partir de maintenant, c'est silence complet et...VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

-Bla bla bla...

-Tu as une objection, Nymphadora ?

-Appelle-moi Tonks !

-Et arrête de colorer tes cheveux dans des teintes aussi voyantes, tu vas nous faire repérer ! Tu ne veux pas te faire une crête de punk, tant que tu y es ?

-Ca va, ça va ! Oh la la!

Le groupe était aussi composé de Mr Weasley, Remus, Hestia Jones, Emeline Vance et Kingsley Shackleboat.

-C'est idiot que Potter se soit laissé duper par une vision, Poursuivit Maugrey.

-Ce gamin a l'intelligence d'un gratin de macaronis au fromage ! Déclara Severus.

-Une fois, Dit Tonks, Quand j'étais petite, j'ai essayé d'ensorceler un plat de macaronis au fromage pour qu'il se réchauffe tout seul, mais j'ai fait une erreur et à la place, je lui ai donné la vie ! Il s'est retrouvé doté d'une intelligence propre et j'ai même pu jouer au scrabble avec lui, comme quoi, les macaronis au fromage peuvent être intelligents !

-Mais elle se tait, la punkette ? Répliqua Severus.

- Vous vous taisez tous ! Siffla Maugrey, bon, on est arrivés...Préparez-vous à transplaner dans une des deux salles principales du département ; groupe 1 : Black, Lupin, Shackleboat et punkette ; groupe 2 : Vance, Jones, Weasley et moi-même ! Attendez-vous à ce que les Mangemorts y soient et donc, soyez en position pour engager un duel...et...

-Et ?

-VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !! Beugla Alastor.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait être discret, pourquoi crie-t'il aussi fort ?

-La ferme, punkette !

-Gna gna gna !

-Rogue ! Dit Maugrey en se tournant vers lui, Tu superviseras la bataille, car tu n'es pas supposé être avec nous, tu observes et tu n'interviens que par extrême urgence !

-Oui.

-Tout le monde a bien compris les instructions ? Alors, on y va !

Ils transplanèrent pour découvrir dans quel état étaient les sept jeunes gens (oui, sept, Draco est en bonus, cette fois-ci) partis « sauver » Sirius.

oOoOOOoOo

Le compte rendu n'était pas des plus joli-joli : Ginny s'était foulé une cheville, Neville saignait abondamment du nez et tenait une Hermione évanouie dans ses bras. Luna allait bien, malgré quelques ecchymoses et quelques égratignures, elle regardait Hermione avec un mélange de terreur à l'idée de la voir ne pas se réveiller (impossible de dire de quel sort elle avait été frappée, à cause de la pratique informulée !) et de dégoût à regarder le sang nasal de Neville qui tombait à grosses gouttes sur le visage et la poitrine de la brune.

Ron était quelque part, dans un piteux état, marchant à quatre pattes et rigolant bêtement, une bulle de sang noir sur le coin de la bouche.

Draco s'était retrouvé face à face avec son père et ils livraient un duel tout en s'insultant.

Luna et Neville faisaient de leur mieux pour sceller les portes que les Mangemorts fracassaient pour les rejoindre jusqu'à ce que l'un deux parvint à toucher Luna d'un sort et l'envoya voler sur une table, de laquelle elle glissa avant de tomber sur le corps inerte d'Hermione que Neville avait du déposer. Cela aurait pu être une image romantique si elles n'avaient pas été entourées par des gens qui se battaient comme des bourrins.

Le Mangemort Jugson arriva par derrière Draco et l'immobilisa. Lucius leva sa baguette vers lui et la lui appliqua sur le front. De petits éclairs bleus jaillirent de l'extrémité comme pour entrer dans le crane de Draco. Une lumière rouge surgit au-dessus d'eux et frappa Lucius de plein fouet ; il s'effondra sur le sol. Jugson se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir Harry lui lancer un autre sort de stupéfixion. Une fois les deux Mangemorts KO, Draco tomba mollement entre eux deux, inconscient.

Harry était entrain de se demander combien de coéquipiers il lui restait quand Ron cria « Ooooh, les cerveaux ! _Accio_ les cerveaux ! » Et dix secondes plus tard, il était entrain de se débattre contre les tentacules du viscère qui tentaient de l'étrangler.

La prochaine sur la liste des inconscients fut Ginny, assommée par le sort d'un Mangemort.

Laissant à Neville le soin de délivrer Ron, Harry s'enfuit avec la prophétie, coursé par les Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix Lestrange. Il se retrouva rapidement dans la salle de l'Arcade au Voile, où les Mangemorts parvinrent à l'encercler. Neville les rejoignit pour apporter son aide à Harry. Bellatrix le salua de la manière que vous savez. Après lui avoir assené quelques Doloris, elle pu obtenir que Harry remette la prophétie aux Mangemorts. Juste à ce moment-là, la cavalerie arriva : Remus, Sirius, Kingsley et Tonks, prêts à en découdre !

Le combat s'engagea, des sorts volèrent dans tous les sens. Sirius se retrouva affrontant son horrible cousine en combat singulier. Il entendit des bruits et des cris autour de lui, comme Remus priant Harry de rassembler tous les autres et de partir, comme le bruit de la prophétie se brisant sur le sol, ou comme Neville annonçant qu'il avait vu Dumbledore...

-Il parait que tu aimes te balader en nuisette et sans culotte...Dit Sirius, Rodolphus n'a pas peur de toi dans ces moments-là ?

Bellatrix lança un rayon rouge qu'il évita en se baissant.

-Allons, tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? Dit-il en ricanant.

Bellatrix serra les dents de rage. Il était entrain de rire, c'était le moment où jamais. _Elle allait le tuer_. Pendant qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle allait en profiter pour lui assener un coup fatal !

Harry regardait la scène, Bellatrix et Sirius ne s'étaient apparemment pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient les deux derniers à se battre depuis l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Harry vit Bellatrix lever sa baguette et murmurer un sort alors que Sirius n'était pas prêt à l'esquiver.

L'étincelle de début de sort sortit de la baguette de Bellatrix alors que le visage de celle-ci était déformé par la détermination. Mais le sortilège n'alla pas plus loin : elle fut frappée par un éclair lancé par quelqu'un situé au-dessus d'eux, en haut des gradins. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça, il se tourna vers l'Arcade au Voile derrière lui et ressentit une peur rétroactive à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si cette mystérieuse personne n'était pas intervenue...pas si mystérieuse que ça, à la réflexion.

Il leva les yeux vers son sauveur, qui n'était qu'une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre qui tenta de fuir. Il courut pour le rattraper, sans un regard pour ni Remus qui tenta de le stopper, ni pour Bellatrix qui s'était relevée avec peine, ni pour Harry qui s'était jeté sur elle et avait commencé à la poursuivre.

Sirius rattrapa son sauveur.

-Je savais que c'était toi...Tu m'as sauvé, merci !

- Va-t'en ! Si un Mangemort nous voit discuter, ça va mal se terminer !

-Tu m'as sauvé, Severus...J'ai donc de la valeur à tes yeux !

-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions de Maugrey : intervenir en cas d'extrême urgence, et que ta cousine s'apprête à te tuer, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence !

-Tu n'avais pas envie que je disparaisse, car tu m'aime bien quand même, avoue-le !

-Non, je ne l'avouerai pas, et au passage, tu es aussi bête que ton filleul : si tu ne t'étais pas moqué d'elle, je n'aurais pas eu à te sauver !

-Je sais... Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que...

Sirius se tut soudainement : un Mangemort venait d'apparaître derrière Severus. Il colla sa baguette sur la tempe de celui-ci.

-Antonin Doholov...Murmura Sirius.

-Alors, Rogue, on dirait que tu nous as caché ta double-vie ? Ricana Doholov.

-Laisse-le tranquille ! Dit Sirius en prenant un ton particulièrement grave et hargneux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Range ta baguette tout de suite, conard ! Aboya Sirius, hors de lui, Je t'interdis de le menacer !

Severus n'osait bouger, le bout de la baguette de Doholov était brûlant contre sa peau. Il avait en face de lui le visage de Sirius qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Le Mangemort ricana alors que la main de droite de Sirius esquissait un mouvement.

-Je l'aurais tué avant que tu ne puisses te saisir de ta baguette ! Siffla Doholov.

-Qui te parle de ma baguette ? Dit Sirius.

D'un geste rapide, il dirigea sa main vers l'entre-jambe du Mangemort, et, visant bien à travers sa robe, lui attrapa le paquet. Doholov poussa un cri de douleur alors que Sirius lui comprimait les testicules de toutes ses forces.

-Aarrrgh !

Doholov lâcha sa baguette qui tomba et roula sur le sol. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et Sirius en profita pour lui flanquer un vigoureux coup de genou dans la mâchoire. Le Mangemort se mordit la langue et recracha du sang. Sirius le fit tomber par terre et se saisit de sa baguette.

-Tu vas le tuer ? Demanda Severus.

-Non, je ne suis pas un Mangemort, moi ! Par contre...

Il brandit sa baguette et effectua un geste compliqué :

-_Oubliette !_

Le sort frappa Doholov de plein fouet. Sirius et Severus sortirent de son champ de vision avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance.

-Personne d'autre ne nous a vu, Haleta Severus, Profitons-en pour nous séparer !

Sirius accepta, même s'il le fit à contrecœur, comme c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas à chaque fois qu'il était contraint de mettre dans la distance entre lui et Severus.

oOoOOOoOo

_Quelques jours plus tard, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard..._

-Les autres années, Dit Harry, c'est moi qui finissais sur un lit d'infirmerie et vous qui veniez me voir...Mais cette-fois, c'est l'inverse !

Ron et Hermione étaient en effet tous les deux alités. En plus de Draco. Le sortilège que le père de celui-ci lui avait appliqué sur le front n'avait pas causé beaucoup de dégâts car Harry était par chance intervenu à temps, mais il avait besoin de repos. Harry était venu les voir, en compagnie de Ginny, Luna et Neville.

-Tiens, Hermione, c'est pour toi ! Dit Luna en lui tendant un paquet.

Elle le déballa, c'était un livre.

-Je sais que les fleurs, ce n'est pas ton truc, Dit Luna, Alors, j'ai pensé à un livre, mais tu en as tellement lus que je ne savais pas lequel t'offrir...

Hermione examina le livre : la couverture fondit au contact de ses doigts. C'était un livre en chocolat !

-Merci, c'est très original, ma Luna !

-Je peux en avoir un bout ? Demanda Ron en bavant devant le chocolat.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu viens de manger 30 Chocogrenouilles ! Répliqua Hermione.

-Apprends à compter, Dit Ron, Je n'en ai mangé que 14 ! Et puis, ton livre, il a des enluminures en caramel !

Draco se mit à ricaner de voir Ron bouder.

-Viens donc me goûter, Dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Ron et Draco voulurent s'embrasser, mais Harry les sépara.

-Pas devant moi, pitié ! Supplia t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sirius qui déboula brutalement.

-Hiiiiii ! C'est Sirius Black ! Hurla Pomfresh en brandissant sa baguette d'une main tremblante, Eloignez-vous de ces enfants, espèce d'assassin !

-Lisez _La Gazette du sorcier_, Dit Ginny à l'infirmière, Quand Fudge a admis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, et qu'il reconnu que Harry et Dumbledore n'étaient pas des menteurs, il en a aussi profité pour réhabilité le nom de Sirius Black !

-Et ça veux dire ?

-Ca veut dire que je ne suis plus un taulard ! Yeeeeeesssss ! Jubila Sirius en sautant de joie.

-Quelle réaction mature ! Commenta Hermione.

- Je suis libre ! Les soupçons qui pesaient sur moi sont levés ! Prends ça dans les dents, Croupton, ça t'apprendra à me condamner sans procès équitable ! Na !

-C'est super ! Dit Neville, Et au fait, Monsieur Black, je compatis pour vous, car Lestrange a bien faillit vous avoir, moi aussi je la déteste, la sale pute !

-Sale pute ! Répéta Sirius, Et maintenant, je vais m'arranger pour que Harry vive avec moi !

-Tant mieux, Répondit ce dernier, J'en ai vraiment marre des Dursley : ils sont tous gros et bêtes, sauf ma tante Pétunia qui est maigre et bête !

-Monsieur Black, Maugréa Pomfresh, Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, ces enfants ont besoin de repos !

Sirius aurait voulu rester mais Mme Pomfresh et Mme Pince devaient être sœurs : elles parvenaient toujours virer qui elles voulaient de leurs sanctuaires respectifs, l'infirmerie ou la bibliothèque !

Sirius se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il était heureux : la justice avait enfin reconnu son innocence, il n'était plus obligé de rester enfermé, tout seul, il allait partager son foyer avec son filleul....Si on occultait l'idée que c'était la guerre contre Voldemort, rien n'avait l'air de manquer à son bonheur.....à une unique exception près !

Son sourire s'effaça à cette pensée. « A quoi bon ? »Pensa t'il « La meilleure chose que je puisse faire, c'est reconnaître ma défaite ! »

C'est avec cette résignation qu'il descendit dans les cachots et alla frapper au bureau du Maître des Potions.

-Entrez ! Dit Severus.

-Salut !

-Toi ?

-Oui ! Mais ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait, je suis juste venu te dire que je vais te laisser tranquille à présent...J'ai perdu, je le reconnais...Tu ne m'aimeras jamais, alors, je vais partir et m'occuper de mes affaires... Par exemple, il faut que je devienne le tuteur légal de Harry jusqu'à sa majorité, et que je l'installe chez moi...alors, adieu, on se reverra à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, mais uniquement comme collègues. Passe une bonne journée. Au revoir.

Sirius tourna les talons. Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand la main de Severus le retint.

-Attends une minute ! Dit celui-ci.

Sirius s'était attendu à plusieurs réactions différentes possibles, mais surtout pas à ce que Severus le serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec passion. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui se produisit !

- Toi ? Le tuteur de Potter ? Mais cette triple-buse manque de discipline ! Je te connais : tu vas être trop laxiste avec lui...Moi, en revanche, je saurai lui remonter les bretelles quand cela sera nécessaire !

Rectification : Si on occultait l'idée que c'était la guerre contre Voldemort, rien ne manquait au bonheur de Sirius...sans exception !

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre et puis c'est fini ? Ôw !


	13. Le mec de Sirius

**Qui aime bien châtie bien**

Chapitre 13: Le mec de Sirius.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui brille sur nos regards ?_

_Ce sont tes yeux noirs_

_Un corps musclé, des cheveux courts_

_Tu ressembles à un garçon_

_Mais je sens ta peau, même sans lumière_

_Les serpents sont légendaires_

_Où vas-tu,__ les yeux noirs_

_Dans la rue, vers nulle part ?_

_Allez, viens là, viens avec moi, ne part plus sans moi..._

-Encore entrain de chanter vos chansons moldues françaises, Lovegood ?

-Oui, professeur.

-C'est quoi le nom du groupe, déjà ?

-Indochine ! Dit précipitamment Ron, Tu sais quoi, Luna ? J'ai acheté un de leur disque mais euh...j'avais pas le bidule moldu dans lequel il faut le mettre...

-Un lecteur CD, Dit Luna.

-Oui, mais Draco en a acheté un pour moi, et on l'a écouté...

-Et alors ?

-On a rien compris, on parle pas français ! Mais la musique était sympa !

Luna se mit à rire.

- Je vous ferai des traductions...

Le Square Grimault était calme. Sirius avait décidé d'y faire quelque travaux, histoire de faire comme ci ce bâtiment n'avait aucun rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix ; après tout, c'était SA maison, maintenant qu'il était reconnu innocent, y réemménager était une attitude parfaitement normale et qui n'attirerait pas l'attention.

Il avait commencé par réarranger la chambre de Regulus pour y installer Harry. Une fois cela fait, il alla le chercher chez les Dursley. Severus insista pour l'y accompagner, Sirius trouva cela étonnant, mais il comprit vite pourquoi : quand Pétunia les vit tous les deux sur le pas de la porte, elle ne sut pas lequel lui faisait le plus peur : le prétendu assassin en fuite ou ce « garçon au physique désagréable qui trainait avec Lily» ,elle se mit à hurler, c'était très drôle ! Avant même qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Harry s'était pointé avec ses valises. Il s'étonna un peu de la présence de Rogue mais était trop content de quitter cette famille de beaufs pour s'arrêter à ce détail.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter alla vivre avec son parrain, ce qui signifiait que pour une fois, il pu inviter Ron et Hermione CHEZ LUI pour les vacances, ainsi que Ginny...et Neville et Luna...et bien entendu Draco, c'était obligé, Ron lui en aurait voulu.

Depuis leur aventure dans le département des Mystères, des liens s'étaient formés entre Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville et Draco, ils étaient devenus un espèce de groupe soudé...bien que certains avaient encore du mal à tolérer la présence d'un Serpentard parmi eux ! «Laisse-leur du temps ! » Lui répétait Ron le soir sur l'oreiller en lui caressant de visage.

Severus habitait toujours à Spinner's End et ne voulait pas que quiconque découvre sa liaison avec Sirius Black, cela aurait compromis tout son rôle d'espion pour Dumbledore, mais il venait souvent le voir, ce qui agaçait Harry.

_Des visages dans des cheveux d'or_

_Qui oublient leur vertu_

_Mais c'est pas vrai qu'ils ont l'air d'un conquistador_

_Asexués une fois dévêtus_

Ron s'arrêta de chanter.

-Je prononce bien, Luna ?

-Oui, mais fait attention aux « r », en français, on les prononce en faisant vibrer la luette alors qu'en anglais, c'est presqu'un « w ».

Ron était entrain d'essayer de prononcer le « r » français quand on sonna à la porte.

-Fred ! George ! S'exclama Ginny en allant leur ouvrir.

Les jumeaux débarquèrent dans le salon dans lequel il y avait Severus, Ron et Luna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ? Demanda Fred en lorgnant Severus.

-Ben, c'est le mec de Sirius ! Répondit Ron, Mais faut pas le répéter !

_Le mec de Sirius_.... Severus n'aimait pas être qualifié ainsi, il n'aimait pas cette appellation qui impliquait une appartenance...Pas question de devenir « la chose » de Sirius Black. Mais Ron ne devait pas penser à mal, aussi, Severus s'abstint de lui répondre désagréablement.

-Quoi, Sirius sort avec _ça _? Demanda George.

-Quel tact, quelle délicatesse ! Répliqua Severus, Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez abandonné vos études !

-On a ouvert une boutique de farces et attrapes ! Répliqua Fred, Et elle marche très bien !

-Bientôt, on sera tellement riches que même les Malfoy seront forcés de reconnaître que les Weasley ne sont pas des miséreux ! Ajouta George, Et en parlant de Malfoy, où est passé ta fouine domestique, Ronnie ?

-Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça, c'est pas mon animal de compagnie, c'est mon mec, je l'aime et je le respecte ! Il va arriver bientôt, il est parti au manoir pour voir sa mère, ce matin....

Severus était maintenant fixé : pour Ron, « mec » était un terme respectueux, il n'y avait donc rien de déshonorant à être « le mec de Sirius »

Les jumeaux étaient à présent entrain de frictionner les cheveux de Ron pour l'embêter.

-Mais c'est qu'il est namoureux, le pitit frangin !

-C'est un homme maintenant ! Petit Ron est devenu grand !

-Et vous, vous êtes toujours célibataires et puceaux ! Répliqua Ron.

Les jumeaux cessèrent de rire.

-Aha, je vous ai eu, cette fois ! Après toutes ces années où vous vous êtes moqués de moi, et bien, j'ai un copain avant vous !

-On n' a pas envie d'avoir un copain !

-Vous n'avez pas de copine non plus !

-Oui, mais on a un boulot qui marche, nous ! Toi, tu vis chez tes parents !

- J'ai 16 ans ! Et j'étudie toujours !

-Et tu feras quoi plus tard ? Strip-teaser ?

-Cette conversation est d'un intérêt hors-norme...Dit cyniquement Severus alors que Luna rigolait doucement derrière _Le Chicaneur_.

Draco fut le prochain à venir sonner à la porte. Aussitôt que celle-ci fut ouverte, Ron délaissa les jumeaux et lui sauta dessus.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert à propos de ma mère, Dit Draco.

-Quoi donc ?

Draco entra et s'installa dans le salon.

-Allez, raconte !

-Et bien, disons qu'elle a passé une nuit très agitée et qu'elle a eut du mal à se réveiller...Elle était toujours au lit quand je suis arrivé...et elle n'était pas seule...

-Mais ton père est en prison, non ?

- C'était pas mon père...

Silence.

-Pardon ? Tu veux dire que...

-Ma mère a un amant, oui...Il s'appelle Manuel Rodriguez et il est très sympa, il m'a même appris des gros mots en espagnol...

-Pardon, j'ai bien entendu ? Demanda Sirius en émergeant de la cuisine, suivi par Hermione où ils essayaient tous deux (sans succès) de préparer un gâteau aux violettes, Lucius Malfoy est cocu ?

-Et oui ! Répondit Draco, Mais je crois bien qu'il le mérite ! Après ce qu'il a voulu nous faire, à moi et à Ron...

-Une fois qu'il sortira de prison, il voudra te déshériter, non ?

-Oui, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ma mère serait de mon côté plutôt que du sien ! Elle a autant de droit que lui pour gérer mon héritage, et quand elle a appris ce qu'il comptait faire, elle a contacté Gringotts pour que je dispose d'ores et déjà de mon propre compte, sur lequel figure déjà la part prévue pour mon héritage. Il ne pourra pas y toucher, cet argent m'appartient !

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça !

-Dis-moi ,Dray, tu peux m'apprendre des gros mots en espagnol ?

-Ron, mais enfin ! S'indigna Hermione.

- D'accord, Dit Draco, _cojones_, ça veut dire _couilles_, et _hijo de puta_, c'est _fils de pute_ !

-Vous parlez de moi, là ? Dit Sirius.

-Hein ?

- Ma mère était une vraie pute, Dit-il, Ca fait de moi un fils de pute !

-Très spirituel, Commenta Hermione.

-Comment on dit « Je suis un pédé et j'aime sucer» ? Demanda Ron.

-N'importe quoi ! Dit Hermione, Tu crois peut-être que ce Manuel Rodriguez a pensé à lui apprendre une phrase pareille ?

-Non, mais j'ai pensé à le lui demander, Dit Draco, C'est « Soy un maricón y me gusta chupar» !

Hermione râla pendant un quart d'heure.

oOoOOOoOo

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est-à-dire quand Hermione ne râlait plus._

- Il faut que je réaménage le jardin aussi, Dit Sirius, Quoi que, j'ai une certaine affection pour les mauvaises herbes, elles sont un peu comme moi....

-Tu veux dire que ta famille te considérait comme une mauvaise herbe qui gâchait leur parterre de fleurs si parfait ? Dit Hermione.

-Oui, c'est bien à ce genre de métaphore que je pensais....

-Ta famille n'est pas un parterre de fleurs, c'est un tas de fumier, oui !

-Plus le fumier est nauséabond, plus la fleur qui y pousse est belle...Dit Neville, en arrivant derrière eux.

- On te croit, après tout, tu es très doué en Botanique, Dit Hermione.

- Pour en revenir à ce jardin, Dit Sirius, Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien mettre dedans ? Pour l'instant, le seul avis que j'ai est celui des jumeaux...

-Et alors ?

-Ils m'ont suggéré d'y planter du cannabis !

-D'accord...Dit Hermione, cynique, Moi, j'aimerais que tu y mettes des camélias...

-Ah ?

-Oui, c'est la fleur préférée de Luna, comme ça, quand elle viendrait chez toi, elle pourrait avoir le plaisir de se promener dans un beau jardin plein de camélias...

-Avec toi ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et vous vous cacheriez dans un buisson de camélias pour faire des « choses » ?

-Sirius !

-Hé hé hé !

-Au fait, Sirius, Dit Neville, J'étais venu te dire : Tonks voudrait que tu lui rendes le livre que tu lui as piqué !

- Je l'ai refilé à Ron, elle n'a qu'à s'adresser à lui !

-Quoi, c'est le roman du Marquis Trucmuche que tu lui as volé ? Demanda Neville.

-Et ben oui...

- Il commence à y avoir beaucoup d'adeptes du sadisme, par ici...Dit Hermione.

-Tu crois que je devrais essayer avec Hannah ?

-Neville...Se désespéra Hermione.

oOoOOOoOo

-Alors, comment trouvez-vous notre gâteau aux violettes ? Demanda Sirius à Harry et Ron qui s'étaient gentiment proposés pour le tester.

-Nous avons fait de mieux que nous pouvions, Assura Hermione avec un sourire crispé d'appréhension.

-Euh...Déclarèrent Harry et Ron en se regardant.

- Oh non, ils n'ont pas aimé, S'exclama Sirius, Ca se voit bien à leur têtes ! Euh ben...c'est de la faute d'Hermione, c'est elle qui tenait le livre de recettes !

- Mais c'est toi qui t'occupais de la préparation, tu as du te tromper ! Répliqua la brune.

Severus s'amena en ricanant.

-Alors, les deux pauvres petits kamikazes ont survécu à votre gâteau ?

-T'es pô gentil, Dit Sirius, J'en peux rien si je suis nul en cuisine, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu !

Severus s'amusa de l'air offusqué de Sirius et sortit une fiole de sa poche.

-Potter, Weasley, avalez vite cet antipoison, il est très efficace contre la pâtisserie façon « Black et Granger » !

-C'est vrai que vous êtes méchant ! Dit Hermione alors que Sirius boudait comme un enfant que ses parents venaient de priver de télé pendant une semaine.

-Mais non, voyons...Dit Severus, Allez, je vais le goûter, ce gâteau, histoire de me faire moi-même une opinion...

-Non, ne mange pas ça : c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! S'empressa Sirius.

Mais c'était trop tard : Severus s'était servi une part de gâteau et la goûtait.

-Je vois le problème, Dit-il, Miss Granger...Sirius...Le sel et le sucre ont peut-être le même aspect, mais pas la même saveur...

-Quoi ? Dit Hermione, Alors on a confondu le sel et le sucre ? Comment on a pu se laisser aller à une erreur aussi grossière ?

Ron et Harry se mirent à ricaner.

-Tu te rends compte, Ron: _Hermione_ s'est plantée !

- Hermione Granger, résultat en cuisine : T !

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! Cria t'elle, les faisant rire encore plus fort, Où je vous oblige à finir ce gâteau !

Severus sortit une autre fiole de sa poche et la versa sur le gâteau.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Une potion qui inverse les saveurs...Ca transforme le goût salé en goûté sucré ou vice et versa...

-Vous voulez sauvez notre gâteau ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Lovegood se faisait une joie de déguster votre « œuvre » culinaire, et elle serait capable de l'engloutir entièrement rien que pour vous faire plaisir...Si vous tenez à ce qu'elle passe la nuit avec la tête dans une cuvette de toilette...

-Ah oui...

Ron s'approcha du gâteau corrigé par Severus et trempa son doigt sur le bord pour goûter.

-Mmmm ! C'est vrai que c'est meilleur comme ça, c'est même excellent !

-Et oui ! Triompha Severus.

- Il faut que j'en donne une part à Draco !

-Et moi à Luna ! Mais tu ne lui dit pas qu'il a fallut une potion pour corriger le goût, s'il te plait ! Supplia Hermione.

Quand Ron et Hermione furent partis rejoindre leurs blondes moitiés, Harry se rendit compte qu'il se retrouvait seul avec...

-Ah non, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous embrasser devant moi !

Severus et Sirius sourirent devant son embarras.

-Attention, je suis armé ! Répliqua Harry en brandissant la première part de gâteau qu'il s'était servi et qui avait donc toujours son goût salé d'origine.

Sirius se mit à rire.

-Et toi, comment vont tes amours ? Dit-il à son filleul.

-Beuh...

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, cette rouquine...

-Tu es encore entrain de me confondre avec Papa et tu me parles de Maman ?

-Non, pas Lily...Je parlais de la petite sœur de Ron !

-Ginny ?

-Elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi, tu as remarqué ?

-Hein ? Euh...Non...

-Et si tu allais discuter avec elle ?

-Tu dis ça pour que je vous laisse seuls tous les deux !

-Mais allez, Cornedr...euh Harry!

-Ca aussi ça m'énerve: mettez-vous dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes que je ne suis pas mon père !

-C'est vrai, Admit Severus, Votre père, je l'aurais déjà frappé pour ne pas nous laisser seuls !

-Il vous aurait sûrement frappé en retour !

-Oh ! Dit Sirius en regardant par la porte derrière Harry, Ron est entrain de lécher son blondinet métrosexuel et ils sont tous les deux torses nus !

-Quoi ? Dit Harry en se précipitant dans la pièce à côté.

Ron et Draco étaient entrain de manger tranquillement du gâteau, ils avaient l'air très sages. Harry entendit Sirius fermer la porte derrière lui et la verrouiller.

-Mais quel con je suis ! Dit-il.

-Entièrement d'accord, Dit Draco avec malice, Tu t'es bien fait avoir !

-Toi, la ferme ! Répliqua Harry.

Remus rigola à l'idée que Sirius devait se cacher de son filleul pour pouvoir embrasser son mec.

-Sacré Patmol !

-Au fait, Dit Draco qui avait fini sa part de gâteau, Il faudra que je remercie Sirius pour les photos de Ron bébé...

-Quoi ?? S'exclama celui-ci.

-Celle où tu as des spaghettis bolognaise dans les cheveux est ma préférée !

oOoOOOoOo

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir un peu brusqué, l'autre jour, dans la salle de bain...Dit Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Dit Severus en essayant de le déshabiller.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un petit massage ? Paraît que je les fais bien !

-Pourquoi pas ?

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Sirius, s'apprêtant à « terminer la journée en beauté », quand des pas retentirent dans le couloir, suivis par la voix de Remus :

-Nymphadora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius, tu les espionnes ?

-Mais non, je voulais juste proposer à Sirius de lui prêter ma combinaison de dominatrice !

-Il n'entrerait pas dedans, et puis, je t'ai surprise l'œil collé sur la serrure, c'est pas la peine de mentir !

-Ben quoi, Ginny, elle espionne bien Harry quand il est sous la douche !

-Mais ma parole, c'est à croire que toutes les femmes hétérosexuelles de cette maison sont toutes des petites vicieuses !

-Et alors ? Tu aimes ça , les vicieuses, hein, mon grand méchant loup ?

-Hum...oui, et je trouve que le latex te va mieux qu'à Sirius !

-Grrr... méchant loup !

-Grrrrr... chaperon rose ! Tu peux prendre ton fouet aujourd'hui ?

-Désolée, je l'ai prêté à Ron...Mais j'ai aussi une cravache, ça nous changera !

Après avoirs rougit comme des écoliers pris en faute, Remus et Tonks allèrent rejoindre leur propre chambre.

-Rhhaaaa, j'espère que personne d'autre ne viendra nous espionner, Râla Sirius, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ben, on bouche le trou de la serrure, pourquoi ?

Sirius sourit.

-Je n'arrive pas encore à le réaliser... Dit-il.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu sois devenu mon...

-Ton mec....

-Severus, je...

-Mais si, je suis bel et bien ton mec !

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, et ça fait toujours quelque chose quand on arrive au point d'arrivée d'une fanfic, comme ça... Une suite ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai rien prévu et je n'ai absolument aucune idée...si ce n'est que Sirius étant toujours vivant, il peut empêcher l'autre psychopathe albinos de tuer Severus...mais sinon, pour le reste...

Et donc, je disais, c'est fini, et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée, je leur dit « A bientôt, à ma prochaine fic ! »


End file.
